Intenções De Uma Deusa
by luanaracos
Summary: Hera tem planos terríveis para a humaninade.Para concretizalos ela precisa de uma jovem muito especial. Ela planeja todo o destino da jovem, mas a deusa vai acabar descobrindo que existem coisas que nem deuses podem prever!FIC TOTALMENTE REVISADA.
1. I Capítulo

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA - Capítulo 1_

Era a primeira vez que punha os pés naquele lugar, mas já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes estivera ali em seus sonhos. Ele pertencia a aquele lugar, sempre soube disso. Louis Kamus III era um jovem de longos cabelos azuis-escuros. Os olhos tinham a mesma cor dos cabelos, talvez um tom mais claro, chamavam a atenção pela frieza que reproduziam. Rico, herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas da Europa. Porém, seu único desejo era ser cavaleiro. Após 6 anos de árduo treinamento na Sibéria, ele finalmente estava no Santuário de Athena.

Todos os jovens aspirantes a cavaleiro de ouro estavam reunidos na arena central do Santuário. Eram 15 rapazes, com as idades entre 13 e 16 anos, sendo 3 candidatos para cada casa que ainda estava desocupada (Áries, Touro, Virgem, Escorpião e Aquário). Os jovens estavam esperando a orientação do mestre do Santuário: Shion. Ele daria explicações sobre como seriam os 2 anos e meio de treinamento, até o dia da entrega das armaduras aos merecedores.

- Hei você! É novo por aqui, não é? – Louis olhou para o lado e viu que um jovem que deveria ter a sua idade, cabelos azuis da cor do céu, falava com ele.

- Sou – Disse com um tom seco, não estava a fim de papo.

- É, nunca o vi antes. O meu nome é Miro, estou concorrendo à armadura de Escorpião. E você?

- Kamus, Aquário - Resolveu apresentar-se pelo sobrenome, isso manteria as pessoas longe de sua intimidade.

- É um homem de poucas palavras, Kamus – disse Miro, rindo do jeito sério do sério do aquariano. – Mas é adequando para o grupo. Venha quero que conheça algumas pessoas.

Kamus seguiu o escorpiano meio a contra gosto, mas sabia que era melhor começar a se relacionar com as pessoas com as quais iria conviver por, pelo menos, os próximos dois anos e meio. O grupo ao qual Miro se referia era, no mínimo, eclético, quando se avaliava a aparência de cada membro.

- Este é Mú, candidato praticamente dono da armadura de Áries. Sabe como é, ele é o querido discípulo do grande Shion, o mestre do Santuário. O caso dele é marmelada!

- Não diga essas coisas Miro, só serei sagrado cavaleiro, se for realmente digno – Repreendeu o rapaz que parecia ter bolinhas no lugar das sobrancelhas, os cabelos lilases iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

- Hum hum, sei – Miro ria do constrangimento de Mú – O gigantão aqui é o "Deba", na verdade, Aldebaram, armadura de Touro.

- Oi – cumprimentou, risonho, o jovem que, com 15 anos, já tinha quase dois metros de altura.

- E por último, o "nosso Shaka" – Kamus sentiu a irônica demonstração de respeito de Miro pelo último jovem, que era magricela e loiro – a "virgem", quero dizer candidato à armadura de Virgem. Abra os olhos Shaka, não seja mal educado.

- Dispenso suas brincadeiras infames, Miriano – disse o virginiano, e acenando com a cabeça cumprimentou o novato – É um prazer recebe-lo no grupo...

- Kamus, meu nome é Kamus.

Os rapazes ficaram conversando. A idéia era fortalecer os membros do grupo para que as armaduras ficassem entre eles. Apesar da relutância inicial, Kamus achou a idéia até interessante.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ele corria a toda velocidade pela floresta, chagava a bater nas árvores. Estava muito atrasado, queria chegar à arena antes que o mestre começasse a falar. Quando chegou aos portões, foi barrado por um grupo de guardas.

- Sabe que quem não está disputando armadura não pode entrar na arena hoje. Dê o fora, moleque! – disse um dos guardas.

- Saiam da minha frente, eu não vou demorar e não quero ter que usar a força. Vocês sairiam perdendo – Retrucou um rapaz de cabelos castanho médio com corte surfista e olhos cor de mel.

Os guardas não eram idiotas, o garoto tinha um cosmo poderoso e se não fosse o fato de Sagitário já ter cavaleiro – ainda que este estivesse morto – com certeza seria um forte candidato para ocupar a casa. Resolveram que era melhor fazer vista grossa e deixar o garoto entrar, do contrário seriam "atropelados".

Não foi difícil para o jovem encontrar àqueles que procurava, a arena estava anormalmente vazia e a altura de Aldebaram se destacava entre os demais bem como os discretos cabelos de Mú.

- E então, já completaram o quinteto fantástico? Qual dos 3 trouxas de Aquário vocês escolheram? – Disse aproximado-se do grupo que estava reunido num lugar mais afastado.

- A língua não para a boca, né Antony? Vai assustar o rapaz, já chega xingando. Onde estão seus modos? – respondeu, Miro.

- Só mesmo um trouxa para concordar em se unir a vocês – disse Antony.

- E é justamente por essa razão que você está sempre em nossa companhia - Mú falou sarcasticamente.

- Isso é claro – Antony ria da resposta, por sinal, mais que apropriada de Mú.

- Ok, Ok, bem Antony conheça Kamus, futuro Aquário – Apresentou Aldebaram.

Kamus saiu de trás de Deba e ficou de frete para Antony. "O que é isso, não pode ser eu... eu to com as pernas bambas. Ai meu Zeus, ele é lindo. É simplesmente o homem mais lindo que eu já vi. Ah, por favor isso não pode estar acontecendo, não comigo." Foram os pensamentos que Antony teve assim que pôs olhos no candidato a cavaleiro. Jamais alguém fizera com que pensasse assim, até mesmo por que ele só tinha 12 anos e coisas como amor e atração física eram raras em sua mente. Ficou completamente sem reação com os olhos vidrados no rapaz que, apesar de aparentar a mesma idade de Miro, apresentava uma postura muito mais madura e máscula.

Percebendo o silêncio que se instalou e as interpretações que disso poderiam vir, Shaka resolveu agir:

- Não fique ai parado feito idiota, Ann. Sei que você é assim, mas se incomodaria de ser normal ao menos por um dia e cumprimentar o rapaz.

Os dois deram-se as mãos. O toque da mão de Kamus na sua fez com que Antony sentisse o estomago afundar na barriga causando uma sensação de agonia que não o deixava falar.

- Prazer – Disse com frieza o aquariano tirando sua mão da do jovem. De todos os rapazes que conhecera aquele dia, este era, sem dúvida, o mais estranho e o que menos lhe agradou. O jeito com que aquele rapazinho olhou, definitivamente o deixou desagradado.

- É... é... é, bom é... um prazer também – O jovem gaguejou respondendo ao cumprimento – Tenho que ir, se o mestre me ver aqui, vai dar problema – Isso ele falou com firmeza parecendo ter saído do transe com o olhar gélido que Kamus lhe lançou.

Saiu da arena com a mesma velocidade que usara para chagar, mas desta vez algumas lágrimas fizeram parte da corrida.

- Voz delicada, heim? - Disse Kamus com um sorriso de gozação que contradizia a frieza até agora demonstrada.

- Não seja tão maldoso, o menino só tem 12 anos, ainda esta trocando a voz – defendeu Mú.

"Mas do jeito que ele me olhou parece que apesar da indefinição da voz ele já tem outras coisas bem definidas na vida dele". Pensou o aquariano se arrepiando com a idéia de ter que suportar as investidas daquele moleque. Ele era muito amigo do resto do grupo e acabaria tendo que vê-lo com frequência. Kamus detestou a idéia, mas a vontade de fazer um bom treinamento era maior.

Shaka pegou Miro pelo braço levando-o para um canto:

- Não gostei nada da reação dela.O garoto novo é um problema. Ao que parece ela gostou muito dele, se é que me entende... Assim que acabarmos aqui vá falar com ela. Esse tal de Kamus não é nada bobo e vai acabar descobrindo. E ele aparenta não ter muito gosto em burlar regras, se descobrir, vai falar.

Miro balançou a cabeça concordando com Shaka. Kamus não inspirava nenhuma confiança com aquele jeito misterioso. Seria muito perigoso se ele descobrisse o segredo mais bem guardado do Santuário.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Sabia que estas casas têm eco? Pude ouvir seus soluços das escadarias. Apareça! Temos que conversar... – Disse uma voz em masculina que ela conhecia muito bem.

- Vai embora Miriano, não estou a fim de conversar, principalmente sobre o jeito idiota como eu agi – respondeu uma voz chorosa.

- Correr para o colo do papai não vai resolver.

- Meu pai não esta aqui, sabe disso, não estou correndo par o colo de ninguém!

- Sempre vem para Sagitário quando está triste. Acha que o espírito dele vai confortá-la? Sabe que não tem permissão de andar pelas doze casas.

- Você também não tem, ainda não é cavaleiro de ouro – Disse o jovem, que até agora conhecíamos como Antony, saindo de trás de uma pilastra limpando as lágrimas e já esboçando um sorriso. Miro foi até ele e o abraçou com ternura.

- Oh minha irmãzinha de criação e de coração! Não gosto de te ver triste, Annely.

- Eu sei, desculpa. Eu não sei o que me deu, ele mexeu comigo.

- Any, isso é natural. Na sua idade é comum começar a sentir certa atração pelo sexo oposto. Só não imaginava que você tinha esse tremendo mau gosto – Miro sorria enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos da jovem que mantinha o ar infantil da pré-adolescência – Seu primeiro amor. Ah, Annely isso é tão bonitinho!

- Seu bobo!

- É uma pena! Acho que o lance dele é mulher – Gargalhou com o próprio comentário.

- Miriiiaaanooooo! Eu sou uma mulher, caso não se lembre.

- Eu sei em disso Any,e sempre te tratei como uma menina. Mas ele não sabe, e nem vai saber, trate de se controlar e esquece o carinha. Any, daqui a pouco mais dedois anos você vai para aquele internato, como seu tio Aioria prometeu, e lá você vai poder ser a menina linda que você é, mas aqui não! Não jogue no lixo todos os esforços dos últimos doze anos. Fizemos de tudo para protegê-la e você vai por tudo a perder por uma paxonite!

- Não, isso que aconteceu hoje não vai acontecer mais. Prometo!

Eles novamente se abraçaram. Passaram o resto do dia juntos, como sempre fizeram deste de crianças. Consideravam-se irmãos: o menino aspirante a cavaleiro e a menina, o fruto do proibido e criada como um menino.


	2. II Capítulo

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA - Capítulo 2_

Ela tentava. Zeus sabe o quanto ela tentava ignorar o Kamus, mas a cada dia a tarefa parecia mais difícil. Com o passar do tempo, sentindo que não estava tento êxito no cumprimento de sua promessa, Annely decidiu que era melhor se afastar do grupo. Pouco a pouco ela parou de frenquentar o treino, até sua presença torna-se uma raridade.

Kamus Também não ajudava em nada. Vivia perturbando a garota sempre que ela aparecia. Sem contar as inexplicáveis ondas de calor que ele sentia quando ela se aproximava, logo tirava a camisa só para se divertir com a cara de besta que a garota fazia quando o via. Ele era um homem vaidoso e gostava de se sentir desejado e já havia se acostumado com o fato de ser alvo dos olhares de um menino.

Se fossem só as provocações "estéticas", Annely até teria suportado, mas o aquariano era implacável. Fazia questionamentos desrespeitosos do tipo 'O que você está olhando, seu gay?' ' Sua voz não vai mudar mais não? Passa o tempo e eu só consigo achar ela mais delicadinha'. Ria, gargalhava, alfinetava das piores maneiras, até que um dia a garota não suportou mais parou a luta que estava tendo com Mú e encarou o francês:

- Sabe, Kamus, está na hora de eu te mostrar o que é ser delicado de verdade – Foi até o aquarino e deu um soco, o mais bem dado de sua vida, no nariz do rapaz. Depois foi embora para nunca mais aparecer em um treinamento.

O nariz de Kamus sagrava muito e ele teve que por a camisa pra estancar o sangue que jorrava. Aldebaram não parava de rir, Mú estava sem reação, Shaka fingiu que nada tinha acontecido e continuou a meditar. Miro foi o único que se dignou a ir ajudar o rapaz:

- Viu no que dá mexer com quem está quieto! Antony tem um soco poderoso. Você é louco em ficar provocando, principalmente com essas tiradinhas sem graça. Vem vamos à enfermaria, acho que quebrou.

- É UM VIADO ESSE MENINO. BIXA, BIXA , BIXA, BAITOLINHA, CERVO DA MONTANHA – O aquariano estava fora de si, a raiva dominando, se pudesse quebraria todos os ossos de Antony, um por um.

- CALMA, calma! Encare que você provocou isso, não deu nem um minuto de trégua para ele – Miro tentou abrandar.

Kamus se acalmou. No fundo, ele sabia que Miro estava certo, mas nunca pensou que Antony fosse reagir daquele jeito. Ele esperava uma reação mais para "Sou gay sim,e daí? Vai encarar". Foi um soco perfeito, a dor estava insuportável. Mais tarde, na enfermaria, ele recebeu a confirmação de que seu nariz estava quebrado e que seu treinamento teria que ser suspenso por um mês. Novamente, a vontade dele era de matar o jovem sagitariano.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Passaram-se 4 meses desde o incidente do nariz. Annely nunca mais deu as caras em um treinamento e Kamus estava mais carrancudo que nunca. Miro era o que mais sofria com a situação. Ele tinha criado amizade com Kamus e por isso era o alvo principal do mau humor do francês. Também sofria por não mais passar tanto tempo com a Annely, como era acostumado, mas já estava se adequando à nova realidade.

Estava chegando o aniversário de Shaka e Any resolveu dar "o braço a torcer" e aparecer em um treinamento para combinar os detalhes da comemoração. O treino era a única hora que ela tinha certeza que encontraria seus quatro amigos juntos. Ela não deixaria que aquele aquariano "metido a besta" atrapalhasse o aniversário de um de seus queridos amigos.

Chegando à área de treinamento ela ficou estática perante a cena que surgiu diante de seus olhos: era ele, apenas ele naquele lugar. O peito nu, molhado pelo suor bem como seus cabelos. "Meus Zeus! ada vez que eu o vejo ele está mais irresistível. Até já me esqueci do tanto que eu estava com raiva dele". Kamus estava treinando uns golpes de movimentos estranhos que lembravam balé e que o deixavam terrivelmente sexy. Annely se aproximou devagar:

- Coisa mais fofa, heim Aquário! – Disse sarcasticamente – Não conhecia seu talento para o balé. Depois questiona a minha delicadeza.

- Isso não é balé! São os movimentos que formam a constelação de cisne – Respondeu de uma forma calma que surpreendeu a garota.

- Achei que seu objetivo fosse Aquário.

- Para se saber o muito devemos conhecer o básico. Na hierarquia das armaduras de gelo, cisne é a mais inferior, sendo a armadura de bronze. Se pretendo ser o topo desta hierarquia devo ser também a base. Além disso, tenho planos de ser mestre depois que me sagrar cavaleiro. Quero treinar jovens que tenham talento para as técnicas de gelo.

- NOSSA! Quase dormi com toda essa explicação. Sua primeira frase já era resposta suficiente – Falou Annely fingindo um bocejo – Onde estão os rapazes?

- Dividimos o grupo hoje, cada um está fazendo um treinamento específico em lugares diferentes.

- Que coisa! Justo hoje vocês tinham que ter essa idéia brilhante?

- Bem, já que está aqui se importa em treinar comigo? Estou precisando melhorar minhas técnicas de luta corporal.

- Quer quebrar o nariz de novo?

- Agora vai ser uma luta justa, com defesa e ataque, sem elementos surpresa. Vamos ver se sabe lutar como um homem de verdade – Disse Kamus provocando já demonstrando todo seu talento para tirar os seus inimigos do sério durante as batalhas.

Os dois começaram uma luta tensa. Fazia tempo que Kamus queria dar uma surra em Antony e Annely queria descontar todas as raivas que o aquariano havia lhe provocado. Tiravam sangue um do outro e de nenhuma forma estavam sendo gentis. Aquilo era um ajuste de contas, ambos sabiam disso.

De repente Annely deu um passo em falso e os dois escorregaram caindo em um barranco. Chegaram ao final do barrando com Kamus em cima de Annely e com a perna direita no meio das pernas da garota.

As respirações estavam ofegantes e assustadoramente próximas. " Mon Die, como esse garoto é bonito. Tem um rosto tão feminino, tão tentador. Não acredito que estou com uma vontade enorme de beija-lo. E ele não deveria estar excitado? Sempre foi afim de mim! mas não tem volume nenhum aqui, na verdade esta tudo reto!" Pensando isso roçou a perna no meio das pernas de Annely fazendo a garota gemer. A proximidade dos corpos também permitiu ao aquariano fazer outras constatações "Ele tem um volume excessivo no peitoral e uma cintura muito fina. Isso não é o corpo de um homem e sim de uma MULHER!" Agora seu corpo estava reagindo completamente. Seus instintos não o traíram. Ele não estava atraído por um homem, e sim por uma mulher que parecia ter um belo corpo de debaixo das roupas largas que usava para disfarçar sua feminilidade. Kamus estava entorpecido, profundamente excitado com a sua descoberta.

Annly sentia o que estava por vir. Kamus iria beijá-la "A não ele é gay. Ele está excitado mesmo achando que eu sou um homem". Ela virou o rosto e empurrou o jovem.

- Sai de cima de mim, seu...seu... GAY! – Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, a decepção era tremenda. Ela se levantou e saiu correndo, deixando o francês com cara de bobo. "Ela está achando que eu sou gay! Bem feito para mim! Agora o jogo está invertido: sou eu que estou afim dela e ela pensa que eu como da mesma fruta que ela gosta."

Annely não parava de chorar, estava muito assustada com tudo que aconteceu. "Ele é gay! Como ele podia ser tão cruel comigo! Era medo de se assumir, só pode! Que droga, preferia mil vezes o desprezo a ele gostar de mim pensando que sou um homem. AI QUE NOJO, NOJO!"

- O que foi querida! É impressão minha ou você está chorando? – Era a última pessoa que ela queria encontrar nesse momento.

- Oi tio! Que chorando que nada é só impressão sua mesmo. Não tem nada errado. – Annely fingiu um sorriso.

- Annely Ilíria, abra o jogo , qual é o problema?

- Já disse que não é nada!

- Você não é a pessoa mais emotiva que eu conheço. Nunca te vi chorar sem motivo. E não me venha com o papo de que não estava chorando.

- Eu não quero falar!

- Se fosse o Miro você contaria. Aposto que está procurando por ele!

- Deixe de ser ciumento, tio! Miro é meu amigo e por isso eu me sinto mais à vontade com ele... Já você é como um pai para mim, eu fico sem graça.

- Oh meu anjo! – Disse abraçando a menina – Também a vejo como uma filha e é justamente por isso que eu me preocupo – Aioria era um homem muito bonito e Annely se parecia muito com ele apesar de ter os traços femininos. Ele era um dos cavaleiros de ouro assim como o pai de Annely, Aioros , fora. Aioria protegia a casa de Leão.

Annely se soltou dos braços do tio e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha:

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Eu te amo muito!

Ela continuou seu caminho, Aioria tinha razão, ela estava à procura de Miro e não demorou muito para encontrá-lo.

- Sabia que estaria aqui. Ótimo treino, né Miriano? – O escorpiano estava se divertindo, escondido atrás de um arbusto, vendo as servas tomarem banho no rio. Ele quase teve um infarto com o susto causado pela abordagem da amiga.

- Quer me matar! O que você quer?

- Kamus é gay!

- QUE! Tá doida ? De onde cê tirou essa idéia?

- Ele quase me beijou. Não se esqueça que ele pensa que eu sou homem.

- E você não tirou nem uma casquinha! – Falou rindo – Quer dizer, não pode ser, ele não dá pinta de jeito nenhum! Estou de cara!

- Você é podre Miro, não tirei casquinha nenhuma, credo! Pelo menos isso serviu para eu desencantar de vez. Acho que vou até voltar a treinar com vocês. Ele não vai ser louco de mexer comigo agora que eu sei o segredinho dele.

- Any, você tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta!

Depois de discutirem a sexualidade da Kamus, Miro e Annely foram atrás de Mú , Deba e Shaka para acertarem os detalhes da comemoração do aniversáriodo virginiano. Kamus também se reuniu ao grupo. Ele e Annely se evitaram ao máximo. Já Miro estava muito desconfiado com a história de Kamus ser gay, ele, definitivamente, não achava que o aquariano "levasse jeito". Assim que o grupo dispersou, ele se aproximou de Kamus para tirar a história a limpo:

- Antony me disse que você tentou beija-lo – Miro falou sem rodeios.

- Deve ter contado isso com os olhinhos brilhando – Kamus riu. Ele já tinha um plano para "salvar sua masculinidade" sem revelar que descobrira o segredo de Antony.

- Com os olhos arregalados, isso sim!

- Bem, Miro, eu confesso que tentei mesmo.

- Então você é , é ...

- Claro que não, Miro! Queria dar uma lição nele por ter quebrado nariz. Aquilo é bixa virgem, delicada de mais até para dá. Sabia que se eu correspondesse ele se assustaria e sairia do meu pé. Tenho certeza que nunca mais ele vai olhar para minha cara direito. Demorei tempo de mais para perceber que as "alfinetadas" não estavam funcionando e ainda me renderam um nariz quebrado. Você tinha que ter visto a cara dele, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma. Ai ai, foi muito divertido. Ele nem percebeu que fui quem provocou nossa, acidental, queda pelo barranco – O aquariano contava tudo rindo de satisfação.

- Você é um monstro! Eu não sei se eu teria tanta frieza para fazer uma coisa dessas. Como você consegue? Não te passou a idéia que ele poderia ter aceitado o beijo? – Miro estava incrédulo com o que Kamus fizera, mas ao mesmo tempo estava muito aliviado com o fato do amigo não ser gay e, principalmente, por Annely ter tirado o francês de seus pensamentos.

- Eu sabia que ele não iria corresponder, e agora estou livre dessa situação.

- Eu não vou contar para ele, de certo modo é bem melhor que as coisas fiquem assim. Ele até vai voltar para os treinamentos. Disse que agora que ele sabe do seu "segredinho", você não seria louco de encher a paciência dele.

- É verdade, não vou mesmo. Mas Miro, você realmente achou que eu fosse gay?

- Falando a verdade? Não! Não combina com você ser fruta, é certinho demais. Já a história de beijá-lo só por provocação, isso sim, é a sua cara!

Kamus sabia que Miro conhecia o segredo de Antony, era seu cúmplice, assim como o resto do grupo. "Antony é um nome masculino. Ela, obviamente tem um nome verdadeiro, que é o seu nome de mulher. Mas, porque tudo isso? Porque ela se faz de homem e os rapazes são tão coniventes? Eu vou descobrir tudo, garota, disso você pode ter certeza!"


	3. III Capítulo

Primeiramente, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa que não foi dita até agora. Na verdade duas coisas.

Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao Kurumada.

A fic não segue a mesma cronologia do o anime ou do mangá. As idades dos personagens estão de acordo com o enredo que eu estou propondo. Bem como os acontecimentos na vida dos cavaleiros.

Sem mais delongas. Vamos ao terceiro capítulo:

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – Capítulo 3_

O empenho de Kamus para descobrir o segredo de Antony era quase o mesmo que ele aplicava em seu treinamento, porém, seus esforços estavam sendo em vão. Ele não conseguiu nem uma pista que pudesse ajudá-lo, pelo menos, a descobrir o nome verdadeiro da garota. Mas o fato de não ter logrado sucesso em suas investigações não o incomodava tanto quanto o desprezo com que o garoto passou a tratá-lo. Ela mal olhava para ele e suas conversas não passavam dos cumprimentos.

Já Annely estava se sentindo muito bem. O fantasma "Kamus de Aquário" sumira de sua vida. Ela voltou a treinar com seus amigos e estava muito feliz. Toda essa felicidade e satisfação se refletiam em sua beleza. Agora que estava com 14 anos seu corpo já estava praticamente formado e por isso estava muito mais difícil manter seu disfarce. Toda beleza e sensualidade que Annely exalava estava matando o aquariano de desejo. Para todo o Santuário ela ainda era um garotinho, para os rapazes a menininha do grupo, mas para ele, ela era uma mulher, maravilhosamente misteriosa. Estava sendo torturante fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

Faltavam apenas seis meses para as armaduras serem entregues e os candidatos estavam cada dia mais ansiosos. Chegara o dia do primeiro dos três teste que seriam aplicados até o dia da entrega das armaduras. Esses testes seriam decisivos para a escolha dos cavaleiros, por isso todos queriam se sair bem no que seria aplicado hoje, ás 10hs da manhã.

- PQP...Olha a hora! – Miro gritava ao dar uma sonolenta olhada no relógio que marcava 9h e 50min. O grito acordou seu companheiro, ou melhor, companheira de quarto.

- Para de gritar! Vai arrebentar meus tímpanos!

- Esqueceu que dia é hoje?

- Eu não, mas pelo visto, você sim. Porém eu não estou concorrendo a nenhuma armadura, por isso me deixe dormir em paz!- Annely respondeu ainda cheia de sono.

- Que companheirismo! E minha torcida!- Disse Miro retirando as cobertas da garota – Levanta!

- Já estou levantando...

- ANNELY! Você depilou as pernas!

- Claro! Você não quer que eu fique parecendo uma ursa, não é?

- Por Zeus, você é louca! E agora vai começar a fazer as unhas também? Quem você pretende enganar assim?

- Ah Miriano, por favor. Quase nunca mostro minhas pernas. Deixa eu ser feliz, nem que seja só para mim!

- Só espero que não tenha usado meu aparelho de barbear.

- Lógico que não. Gilett engrossa os pelos. Eu pedi um pouco de cera emprestado para as servas.

- Não quero nem imaginar que desculpa você deu.

- Eu disse que você queria depilar as axilas porque os pelos atrapalham o uso da armadura de treinamento.

- VOCÊ O QUE? Ah, depois a gente discute isso! Eu tenho que ir. Te espero lá. Vê se anda rápido! – Ele saiu correndo do quarto pensando sobre a depilação nas axilas. Annely tinha razão, os pelos incomodavam muito naquela região."Acho que vale a pena experimentar. Até o cheiro vai ficar melhor e, além disso, é uma desculpa a mais para visitar as servas."

"Annely! Então é esse o verdadeiro nome dela. Muito bem Annely, mais tarde teremos uma conversa e você vai me explicar direitinho essa história de se passar por homem."Preocupado com o atraso de Miro, Kamus voltou até o hangar onde dormiam para chamá-lo. O aquariano chegou bem a tempo de ouvir a interessante conversa sobre depilação que Miro e Annely estavam tendo (a propósito ele achou muito adequada à idéia de depilar as axilas) e acabou descobrindo o nome da garota.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os resultados do teste não seriam divulgados para que os candidatos mantivessem seus esforços durante o treinamento. A aplicação do teste fora muito demorada e desgastante. Todos não viam a hora de tomar um banho e descansar. Kamus sabia que a atenção de seus amigos estaria no descanso e achou que essa seria à hora ideal de ter sua conversa com Annely. Ele ficou na porta do hangar esperando que ela aparecesse, o que não demorou muito.

- Para você deve ser muito interessante morar num hangar cheio de homens. Deve conhecer mais corpos masculinos que a serva mais procurada – Kamus estava com os braços cruzados encostado na parede próximo à porta do hangar e falou assim que avistou a garota que estava sozinha.

- Vai começar de novo! Não sou eu que ando por ai molestando os outros usando como desculpa uma luta corporal nem tento beijar rapazes! – Ela respondeu sem olhar para o aquariano.

- Fico imaginando como o pessoal reagiria se soubesse que um de nós é uma mulher. Eles ficariam chocados, você não acha?

- Não sei! Por que me faz essa pergunta? Vai me dizer que você é uma mulher e que se apaixonou por mim e que por isso tentou me beijar! Faça-me o favor! Não acha que eu vou acreditar nisso, né? É muito músculo para pouca mulher – Annely usou a ironia para disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia, seu coração batia freneticamente. Ela sabia que ele tinha descoberto seu segredo, mas negaria o quanto pudesse. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse certeza.

- Ah claro! Sou eu a mulher aqui, e você? O que é? – Ele se aproximou do ouvido da garota e sussurrou – Annely...

- A garota arregalou os olhos "Ele sabe meu nome. Meu Zeus, como ele descobriu? O que está acontecendo?"

- Você só pode estar alterado! Acho que o teste te deixou perturbado, até confundiu meu nome. Caso não se lembre o nome é Antony A.N.T.O.N.Y. É melhor você descansar, está com uma cara de alucinado – Falando isso Annely entrou no hangar, mas foi puxada de volta por Kamus.

- Acha que eu sou idiota? – Ele começou a ficar nervoso com a garota e a segurou bem próximo de seu corpo para que ela não conseguisse reagir – Aqui estamos muito expostos. Vamos para um lugar mais reservado – Falando isso ele pôs a garota nos ombros.

- Me solta, seu idiota! – Ela batia nas costas dele para que ele a soltasse, mas não estava adiantando. Ele a levou até a casa de Aquário e só ao chagar lá que ele a pôs no chão.

- Aqui poderemos conversar mais à vontade.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você!

- Não seja tão dramática, Annely. Só quero que me conte toda essa história de você se passar por homem. Não sairá daqui enquanto não me contar tudo.

- Só pode estar louco. Não faço idéia do que você está falando!

- Pare de fingir, garota! Já está ridícula essa sua tentativa de negar que eu descobrir seu segredo. Tive seu corpo bem próximo ao meu aquele dia, próximo o suficiente para perceber que você não poderia ser um homem! Fiquei excitado, não por ter o corpo de Antony roçando no meu, mas por ter descoberto a mulher linda que ele era. Que você é!

- Eu não posso de contar! Prejudicaria muita gente. Você já sabe que eu sou uma mulher, se satisfaça com isso! – Annely estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, lutando para não chorar. A última frase que Kamus dissera a tocou profundamente. Ele se sentia atraído por ela e ela, por mais que negasse, ainda gostava muito dele. A única coisa que ela lamentava era o fato dele ser gay e esse fato não existia mais após a revelação de aquariano.

- Annely, por favor! – Ele via a agonia da garota e começava a se arrepender de tê-la pressionado tanto.

- Já posso ir? – Ela pergunta ainda se segurando pra não "desabar" na frente do rapaz.

- Pode. Se não quer me contar, não vou força-la – E dizendo isso se aproximou sensualmente da garota – Mas antes, eu vou te beijar...

Ela se virou pra ele mirando-lhe nos olhos:

- Então beija! – Ela respondeu se entregando ao beijo antes mesmo dele acontecer.

Kamus envolveu Annely pela cintura e com docilidade encostou seus lábios nos dela. Ambos os corações estavam acelerados e isso passou a se refletir no beijo. A língua do rapaz penetrou na boca já aberta e ansiosa da garota. Mas ela também estava louca para conhecer a boca daquele que mexera com ela desde a primeira vez que o viu e com sua língua explorou toda textura da boca de Kamus. O beijo parecia que nunca terminaria e os dois estavam completamente entregues ao momento. As mãos começavam a entrar no clima do casal quando Annely percebeu que o "momento" estava indo longe demais e parou o beijo.

- Estou ficando sem ar – Ela disse sem graça.

- Sei – Ele respondeu rindo do constrangimento dela – Annely, por favor, eu não consigo entender o que leva uma mulher passar a vida toda fingindo ser um homem?

- Está bem! Eu vou contar, mas que fique claro que cada palavra dita por mim hoje você deverá levar para o túmulo, entendeu?

- Any, o que pensa de mim? Acha mesmo que depois de te beijar com toda essa paixão eu faria algo que pudesse te prejudicar? Bem como prejudicaria o Miro e os outros!

- Acho que não – Ela adorou a forma pela qual ele se referiu ao beijo dos dois, era o mesmo que dizer que estava apaixonado. Annely tinha a sensação de estar em um sonho – Bem vamos a explicação do porquê de tudo isso...

**N.A – Os próximos parágrafos referem-se a uma gigantesca fala de Annely contando seu passado. Kamus que é um rapaz muito educado irá escutar tudo o que ela tem a dizer sem interrompê-la. **

Meu nome é Annely Ilíria. Acho que você sabe que Ilíria é o sobrenome do cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria. Temos o mesmo sobrenome porque ele é meu tio. Eu sou filha de Aioros, falecido cavaleiro de Sagitário. Como você quer ser cavaleiro de ouro, deve saber que eles não podem constituir família, pois suas vidas pertencem ao Santuário e uma família seria incompatível com essa realidade.

Meu pai tinha 16 anos quando conheceu minha mãe. Uma jovem inglesa chamada Alexandra que veio morar na Grécia devido a negócios do pai. Papai já era cavaleiro de ouro há um ano quando o encontro deles ocorreu. Em resumo, eles se apaixonaram tiveram um caso, o qual resultou na gravidez da minha mãe.

Meu avô materno era um homem muito rigoroso e conservador. Quase matou minha mãe quando soube, porém permitiu que ela seguisse a gravidez com a condição de dar a criança em adoção assim que ela nascesse.

Mamãe não teve coragem de me entregar para adoção quando eu nasci e com a ajuda de uma de suas criadas ela entrou em contato com meu pai. Eles se encontraram e minha mãe me entregou para ele fazendo-o prometer que cuidaria de mim até que ela atingisse 21 anos. Sendo maior de idade mamãe receberia a herança que foi deixada pela sua mãe ficando livre de dependência do pai, assim ela poderia me buscar. Infelizmente isso nunca aconteceu, meu pai morreu antes da minha mãe atingir a maioridade. Eu tinha quatro anos quando ele faleceu.

Ao aceitar cuidar de mim, meu pai passou a ter dois problemas: 1) Eu era a prova da contravenção dele ao se apaixonar e ter um filho; 2) Eu era uma menina. O primeiro era fácil de ser contornado. Bastava ele dizer que havia me encontrado abandonada em um lugar próximo ao Santuário e que ficou com pena. Foi exatamente o que ele fez quando conversou com o mestre pedindo permissão para me criar. Mas ao fazer isso ele disse ao mestre que eu era um menino.

A razão para meu pai mentir dizendo que eu era um menino é simples. No Santuário uma mulher tem apenas duas opções: ser serva e ficar a mercê dos caprichos dos homens ou ser amazona condenando-se a passar toda a vida escondendo sua feminilidade por detrás de uma máscara. Ele obviamente não queria isso para mim. Queria que eu fosse dona do meu destino e aqui no Santuário isso só é possível para os homens.

Para garantir o sucesso de seu plano papai precisaria de cúmplices e é ai que entram meu tio e o Shura, cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio. Shura era o melhor amigo do meu pai e também é meu padrinho. Ele cuidou de mim após a morte do papai, pois meu tio ainda era uma criança sendo apenas 4 anos mais velho que eu.

O Miro frenquenta o Santuário desde os 5 anos. Mú e Shaka chegaram com 8 e o Deba com 10. Você sabe que entre crianças não existem segredos. Eles sempre souberam e nem mesmo Mú, que era discípulo do mestre Shion, falou alguma coisa.

É essa minha história Kamus. Satisfeito? Eu contei tudo.

**N.A – Fim da fala gigante. **

- Então você é filha de um cavaleiro de ouro! Não é o seu pai que dizem ser um traidor por ter tentado matar Athena quando ela ainda era um bebê?

- Olha! Eu não gosto de falar desse assunto. Realmente não acredito que meu pai fosse capaz disso. Do pouco que eu me lembro dele, ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa e justa, incapaz de machucar um inocente, principalmente uma criança. Para mim, a única traição dele, sou eu. Mas, como eu disse, não quero falar disso!

- Claro! Ele é seu pai e você tem direito de pensar o que quiser dele.

- Estou cansada. Toda essa conversa me deixou exausta. Vamos embora?

- Com essa chuva toda! Acho melhor esperarmos!

- Mas já está muito tarde!

- Podemos passar a noite na parte de cima da casa. Lá tem uns quartos onde poderemos dormir.

- Só se você me prometer que não vai tentar nada comigo – Ela disse mostrando um ar ao mesmo tempo inocente e provocante.

- Não temos que dormir no meso quarto se você não quiser.

-Também não precisa exagerar – Disse fitando-o com sensualidade – Ainda quero muitos beijos como aquele que me deu naquela hora.

Ele a puxou com força para perto de si e a beijou com intensidade, depois a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas que levavam para o andar superior da casa de Aquário. Assim que achou um quarto com uma cama de casal ele entrou e a colocou na cama. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que a garota adormecera. Enquanto contava sua história, Annely chorou diversas vazes o que a deixou um pouco deprimida e cansada. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou com carinho dando-lhe um beijo na testa antes de também se entregar ao sono.

Ao sentir todo o carinho que o aquariano lhe conferia, Annely deixou que uma lágrima caísse sem que ele percebesse. Era medo. Medo de, de certo modo, repetir a mesma história de seus pais.

_**CONTINUA E AINDA TÁ LONGE DE ACABAR...**_

Quem já leu e mesmo assim não deixou review, muito obrigada espero que estejam gostando.

Aos que me deixaram review muito obrigada pelo apoio. Desculpem a demora para postar esse capítulo, mas o meu pc estava em coma.

Eu queria mandar um beijo para minha mãe para o meu pai e um especial para vocês: Mega, July-chan, Marcinha, Leandro, Rafa(Mú), Jojobinha, Bel, Jaq, Isis, Ana Paula, Marfisa e para quem mais quiser se sentir beijado! TCHAU!


	4. IV Capítulo

Sanit Seya não me pertence, mas o Kamus sim, brincadeirinha, todos pertencem ao Kurumada (Fazer o que?).

**Aviso e comunico:** Esse capítulo tem hentai. Quem não gosta pule a parte que está devidamente marcada, o fato de não lê-la não altera o entendimento da história.

_I__NTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – __C__apítulo __4_

- Bom dia, minha garotinha! – Annely abriu os olhos e viu um lindo pingente com um formato que lembrava uma estrela, mas uma estrela meio diferente. O pingente brilhava enquanto balança de um lado para outro suspenso em um cordão prateado.

- O que é isso? – Disse virando-se para ver o lindo rosto sorridente que Kamus lhe oferecia logo pela manhã.

- É um cristal de gelo. Na verdade trata-se da representação tridimensional da molécula de água congelada.

- Achei que fosse uma estrala! (rs rs rs rs )

- Parece mesmo. Eu fiz para você, é de gelo!

- Gelo? Mas assim vai derreter!

- Mas é claro que não. Isso é gelo eterno, trata-se de uma temperatura tão baixa que o torna incapaz de ser derretido bem com de ser quebrado. Você gostou?

- Adorei! Principalmente por ter sido feito por você. Me diz uma coisa? De onde você tirou esse cordão? Ele não é de gelo também não, né?

- Lógico que não, sua boba! Eu tirei do pingente que eu sempre uso.

- É verdade, você sempre usa um medalhão que tem um brasão muito bonito.

- É o brasão da minha família. Olha! – Ele abriu o medalhão. Dentro havia fotos de duas pessoas: um homem e uma mulher – São meus pais.

- Eles são muito bonitos. Você é a cara do seu pai, a semelhança é incrível. Já vi que o seu futuro promete! – Annely segurava o medalhão e ao fecha-lo viu que, na parte de trás da jóia, havia um escrito que dizia: Louis Kamus III – É seu nome, não é?

- Sim

- Lindo. Então, você tem nome de rei. Bem sugestivo! Você realmente tem um ar muito majestoso – Dizendo isso entregou a jóia para o rapaz – Lu, o que vamos fazer? Que desculpa daremos para termos passado a noite fora do hangar?

- Assim que terminou o teste, eu fui ate Athenas para ligar para meus pais. Começou a chover e eu decidi que ficar na cidade. E você?

- Passei a noite em Sagitário. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes já fiz isso.

Eles se beijaram como se estivem selando algum tipo de pacto. Depois se levantaram e seguiram para parte inferior da casa de Aquário. Kamus reparou que Annely segurava o cordão que ele acabara de dar. Ficou chateado ao ver que ela não o usava.

- Não vai colocar?– Perguntou demonstrando sua insatisfação.

- Não! Ainda. É uma jóia muito delicada e feminina. Se eu usar acabarei com meu disfarce. Eu vou colocá-lo no dia em que eu for embora como uma forma de sempre ter você próximo a mim – Ela se explicava enquanto passa, levemente, a mão pelo rosto e cabelos do rapaz e dando-lhe um "selinho", completou – Até lá eu o guardarei com todo carinho.

Novamente Kamus puxou a jovem pela cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ele a achava, absolutamente, irresistível com seu jeito tão moleque e tão doce ao mesmo tempo. Chegava a ficar assustado com os próprios sentimentos, mas estava muito feliz com tudo que estava sentindo.

- Vá você primeiro. Como você não saiu do Santuário é natural que chegue antes de mim – Disse soltando a garota.

- Está certo! – Ela concordou.

Annely seguiu para o hangar onde encontrou um Miriano quase soltando figo pelas ventas.

- Onde você estava? E não adianta dizer que estava em Sagitário porque eu estive lá e não te encontrei!

Que horas você esteve lá – Perguntou a menina enquanto buscava outra desculpa.

- Ontem um pouco antes da chuva.

- Então foi isso! Eu só fui para lá depois que a chuva já havia começado. Achei que iria parar de chover logo, mas foi ficando tarde e eu resolvi ficar por lá mesmo. Por que tudo isso, Miro? Até parece que eu nunca fiz isso antes!

- É que o Kamus também não passou a noite aqui.

- E você pensou que nos dois podíamos estar juntos? Ah, tenha dó, né Miro?

- Não é isso. Eu só fiquei preocupado com vocês dois. Não tinha ninguém para eu comentar o teste. O Deba foi dormir, o Shaka é um mala e o Mu ficou conversando com o Shion.. Sabe onde ele está?

- Nossa! Você realmente estava muito preocupado com o bem-estar meu o do Kamus. "Não tinha ninguém eu para comentar". Olha, Miro, eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde está o "frutinha" – Ela dizia enquanto tomava o caminho do seu quarto.

Kamus não demorou a aparecer e foi igualmente interrogado por Miro que ficou muito satisfeito com as explicações do aquariano.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nos meses que se seguiram Annely e Kamus fizeram o possível para viverem com toda a intensidade a paixão que estavam sentindo. Sempre que podiam se encontravam, passavam horas juntos. Porém, com a aproximação da data da entrega das armaduras, Kamus começou a ficar frio quando estava com a garota, principalmente quando o clima entre eles estava esquentando o que a deixava profundamente irritada.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntou com a voz bastante impaciente assim que Kamus interrompeu um caloroso beijo que prometia muita coisa.

- Não é nada. Acho melhor irmos, está muito tarde.

- Claro! Está MUITO tarde mesmo. – Ela se levantou nitidamente desapontada e foi caminhando, apressadamente, até as escadas que iam para parte de baixo da casa de Sagitário que há quase cinco meses era o ponto de encontro do casal. Quando estava no meio da escada, ela resolveu voltar para "jogar na cara" dele toda a sua frustração.

- Porque não acabamos com isso de uma vez? – Falou assim que chegou ao topo da escada.

- Do que você esta falando?

- De nós e do óbvio! Em quinze dias as armaduras serão entregues, mas há quase um mês você vem me tratando com uma frieza insuportável! A cada dia que passa você fica mais parecido com o ar gélido que produz. Está acabando comigo! – Ela segurou até aquele instante, mas acabou se entregando ao choro ao pronunciar a última frase.

Kamus correu até ela e a abraçou com ternura que, algum tempo, ela não demonstrava para garota. Cada lágrima dela era uma batida a menos no seu coração. Ele a amava mais do que tudo e vê-la sofrer era o que ele menos queria. Zeus sabia o quanto ele havia adiado aquele momento em que a razão de futuro cavaleiro de ouro o levava a por um fim definitivo naquela situação que estava acamando com os dois.

- Any,Sabíamos que seria assim. Eu tentei te tratar com frieza para que você se decepcionasse e se afastasse de mim, desse jeito quando você fosse embora não seria tão doloroso. Eu ficaria feliz em saber que você poderia seguir sua vida livre para amar e para se entregar completamente a um homem que te mereça. Com a sua partida metade de mim irá com você, mas eu serei um cavaleiro e terei regras a cumprir. Para mim, obedecer-lhas será algo muito tranqüilo uma vez que toda minha capacidade de amar estará para sempre com você. Entenda! Seria muito egoísmo meu levar isso até o final. Transar com você seria maravilhoso, mas seria perverso.

- Perversidade é não me da o direito de escolher. Eu sabia que nossa história teria dia e hora para acabar, mas quando eu te vi pela primeira vez eu já havia me decidido a vivê-la até o fim. Se vamos transar ou não, não é o que vai fazer meus sentimentos por você mudarem. Você faz parte da minha vida, sempre fez. Não é com o meu sofrimento que você está preocupado e sim com o seu, e isso é que é egoísmo – Ela voltou a descer as escadas sem se quer olhar para cara do futuro cavaleiro. Ela disse tudo o que queria dizer e não estava com a mínima paciência para as crises de consciência do namorado.

Depois da discussão que tiveram em Sagitário, o jovem casal passou a se evitar. Annely estava muito magoado com o egoísmo de Kamus e ele se sustentava na idéia de que sua decisão era o melhor para os dois, apesar estar péssimo. Ele não deixava que isso transparecesse e ninguém reparou qualquer diferença em seu comportamento o que deixava a menina ainda mais chateada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fazia uma noite maravilhosa em Atenas no dia que antecedia a cerimônia de sagração dos cavaleiros. Naquela tarde as armaduras foram distribuídas pelas suas respectivas casas e, ao anoitecer, um certo aquariano que não se agüentava de curiosidade foi até a casa do seu signo para vislumbrar aquela que era a materialização de todo o seu sonho: a armadura de ouro.

Os olhos de Kamus brilharam de emoção ao ver a armadura de Aquário montada em cima de um grande bloco de mármore no centro da casa. Ele foi se aproximando da armadura com o coração quase saindo pela boca de tanta ansiedade. Foi então que algo surpreendente aconteceu: o cosmo de Kamus começou a se elevar sem que ele se manifestasse, bem como um poderoso cosmo emanava da armadura que se desmontou para vestir o corpo do cavaleiro. Kamus havia sido escolhido pela armadura e era, tecnicamente, a partir daquele momento, o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário.

- Ela ficou perfeita em você! Pensei que pudesse estar aqui, Lu... – Kamus se virou em direção à voz que ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.

- Foi sem querer, eu não imaginei que isso fosse acontecer - Ele estava sendo sincero e mostrava um misto de surpresa e assombro o que estava ocorrendo.

- Mas eu imaginei, na verdade acho que eu sabia que aconteceria.

Annely caminhava em direção ao cavaleiro. Havia algo de muito diferente nela naquela noite, ela exalava sensualidade. Estava vestida com uma linda túnica branca, quase transparente que valorizava seu corpo junto a um provocante decote. Em suas orelhas um delicado par de argolas que faziam conjunto com o cordão prateado que Kamus lhe dera no dia em que começaram a namorar. Para finalizar a produção um par de lindas sandálias prateadas e uma maquiagem leve que deixava seu rosto absolutamente feminino.

- Vo... vo... você está linda – Gaguejou ao tentar elogiá-la. Kamus reparou cada detalhe. Ela estava deslumbrante e muito satisfeita com o olhar de desejo que o francês lhe lançava. Sem dúvida a visão de Annely vestida de uma forma tão sexy ofuscou todo o fascínio que a armadura de ouro havia lhe provocado minutos atrás.

- Sabia que, antigamente, ao completarem quinze anos as jovens gregas eram iniciadas na vida sexual pelo homem que seus pais escolhiam como esposo. Isso era comum em muitas culturas e, com o passar dos tempos, adotou-se o baile de debutantes onde as jovens eram apresentadas aos seus futuros maridos.

Lentamente Annely empurrou as alças da túnica para os lados e, devido à leveza do tecido, ela escorregou suavemente pelo belo corpo da jovem caindo no chão e deixando-a nua perante o cavaleiro.

- Meu pai não esta aqui para escolher meu marido, e essa tradição também já está, há muito, ultrapassada. Na falta do meu pai, escolho eu mesma o homem que me terá.

Kamus, finalmente, mandou seu bom senso para o espaço junto da armadura que se soltou de seu corpo remontando-se sobre o bloco de mármore. Ele foi até a garota e a agarrou com vontade, dando-lhe um beijo de arrancar o fôlego.

- Ah! Como eu te amo, Annely – Dizia enquanto beijava, sensualmente, o pescoço da jovem.

- Eu também e é por isso que quero me entregar a você, Louis – Ela respondeu ofegante de desejo.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o andar superior o templo de Aquário, assim como fizera na primeira vez em que estiveram juntos naquela casa, só que dessa vez, ao colocá-la na cama, percebeu que a menina estava mais acordada que nunca.

**N.A: Para os mais sensíveis, esta parte contém cenas não muita adequadas. Tirem as crianças da sala! **

Kamus passou a beijá-la por todo corpo começando do pescoço indo até o colo. Para provocá-la mais, ele saltou os seios beijando-lhe a barriga, e, por vezes, dava-lhe leves mordidas a fazendo suspirar a cada toque da boca do seu amado. Ele desceu suas carícias lambendo a parte interna das coxas da jovem que começava a gemer.

Satisfeito com suas investidas, o cavaleiro passou a ser mais ousado, apossando-se da intimidade úmida de desejo. Dessa vez ela gritou, na expectativa quanto às sensações que aquela carícia poderia provocar. Ele arrancava gemidos e frases desconectas da boca da jovem. Enquanto a língua trabalhava, uma das mãos em sua intimidade,segurava um dos pequenos seios, brincando com o mamilo entre os dedos.

Ao perceber que todo o corpo de Annely tremia de prazer ao atingir o ápice, Kamus ajoelhou-se na cama e a puxou para cima de si, aproximando o membro intumescido da vulva latejante. Ele agora se preocupava em sugar os seios da mulher.

Envolvida pelas caricias ela passou a retirar as roupas do namorado, começando pela camisa. Beijou cada centímetro da pele exposta, alterando os beijos com mordidas e arranhões nas costas, matando o aquariano de desejo. Ela desabotoou a calça do jovem, aliviando sua pressão. Era a vez dela provocá-lo com carícias na região mais sensível do corpo escultural do cavaleiro.

Ela começou lambendo a ponta se sua masculinidade para depois sugá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que o estimulava coma mão. Kamus não estava mais suportando. Ele mesmo parou a carícia e terminou de retirar suas calças preparando-se para tê-la por completo.

A garota entreabriu as pernas para receber o corpo suado do aquariano sobre o seu. Ele a penetrou com suavidade e ambos gritaram em êxtase. Kamus iniciou os movimentos vagarosamente, dando tempo para que ela se acostumasse com sua presença, mas logo eles ganharam velocidade. Annely passou a acompanhá-lo assim que a ardência inicial se transformou em uma sensação de deleite completo.

Depois de alguns minutos o clímax chegou para os dois, deixando-os ofegantes de satisfação. Kamus deixou-se cair sobre Annely ainda sem se retirar dela, ela o sentia latejando em seu interior.

Olharam-se com paixão e deram um beijo carinhoso. Ele saiu de cima dela e a pôs entre seus braços. Nem perceberam quando o sono reconfortante veio para ambos.

**N.A: Podem voltar a ler. **

Pela manhã, Kamus acordou e logo percebeu que Annely não estava ao seu lado. Ele imaginou que seria assim, ela sempre dizia que não teria forças para se despedir dele. Agradeceu pela decisão da namorada em poupá-los de uma triste despedida. Ela ia embora no dia seguinte e ele seria sagrado cavaleiro naquela tarde. Sem dúvida, era melhor que eles tivessem, como última lembrança, uma feliz e agradável noite de amor. Ele se levantou, pôs a roupa e foi se preparar para cerimônia com pelo menos um alívio no coração: a armadura o escolhera e ele já era um cavaleiro de ouro, o cavaleiro "Kamus de Aquário".

_**POR ENQUANTO É SÓ PESSOAL ...MAS CONTINUA **_

Gente, espero que tenham gostado do hentai. Eu achei que ele ficou um pouco pesado, mas tomara que tenha agradado a todos. Espero reviews!

Choninha essa parte é só para você : Hoje vai ter uma festa, bolo e guaraná muitos doces para você, é o seu aniversário, vamos festejar os amigos receber, que felicidade e amor no coração, que a sua vida seja sempre doce emoção, bate bate palma que hora de cantar, agora todos juntos vamos lú Parabéns (uh uh ) parabéns (uh uh ) hoje é o seu dia que dia mais feliz ...

Ju, eu te desejo toda felicidade do mundo, que Deus de abençoe sempre, pois você merece. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, por tudo que nos já passamos e superamos juntas. Espero que nossa amizade (que, como nós sempre dizemos: é cármica) dure eternamente. Um beijão. Feliz Aniversario. Luluzinha. _26 de fevereiro de 2005_

LuanaRacos


	5. V Capítulo

**Aviso: **Esse capítulo será uma songfic com a música "Goodbye" - Spice Girls. Eu espero que gostem deste que é o último capítulo da primeira fase da fic.Boa leitura!

_I__NTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – __C__apítulo __5_

A entrega das armaduras estava marcada para as duas horas da tarde. Miro estava em seu quarto no hangar escolhendo a roupa mais adequada para solenidade. Metade de suas roupas encontravam-se jogadas para todos os lados e ele implorava para que Annely aparecesse logo para ajudá-lo.

- Ai meu Zeus! Onde estará essa menina? Que droga, Annely! – Falava pensando alto.

- Falando sozinho, Miro? – Disse uma voz feminina entrando no quarto.

- Onde esteve? Não passou a noite aqui e me deixou na mão quanto ao que eu devo vestir.

- O que será de você quando eu for embora? Ainda bem que a maior parte do tempo você vai usar a armadura. Deixei uma roupa separada ontem à noite. É essa que está dobrada sobre a cadeira.

Miro olhou com cara de idiota para a calça social preta e a blusa branca devidamente dobrados sobre a cadeira.

- Sabia que você ficaria desesperado sem saber o que vestir.

- Você pensa em tudo. Vi que já arrumou as malas. Está tão louca para se livrar da gente que deixou tudo pronto com dois dias de antecipação?

- Eu não vou amanhã Miro. Partirei hoje mesmo assim que a cerimônia terminar.

O rapaz não se conteve, os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, ele foi até a garota e a abraçou com força.

- Vou sentir tanto a sua falta. Sabia que eu tenho medo de escuro? Quem vai dormir comigo agora?

- Não seja bobo – Ela respondeu também não contendo a emoção – Você vai morar em Escorpião agora, eu não poderia ir para lá mesmo!

_**Listen little child**_

_(Escute, pequena criança)_

_**There will come a day**_

_(Chegará o dia)_

_**When you be able, able to say**_

_(Em que você estará pronta, pronta para dizer)_

Os dois permaneceram abraçados e chorando até serem interrompidos por Mú e Shaka que entravam no quarto. Mu mal entrou já começou a chorar e Shaka lutava bravamente para manter sua cara de "to nem ai". Annely se soltou de Miro e correu para Mú.

_**Never mind the pain **_

_(E não importará a dor)_

_**Or the aggravation**_

_(ou a irritação)_

_**You know there's a better way for you and me to be**_

_(Você sabe que existe um jeito de nós ficarmos melhores)_

- Oh, minha princesinha... – Disse carinhosamente o futuro cavaleiro de Áries ao abraçar a jovem – Quero que seja muito feliz, Any. Faça o favor de usar muita saia, vestido e batom para compensar esses anos. E não vá nos deixar sem notícias suas, por favor!

- Mas não abuse, Annely. A linha entre a sensualidade e a vulgaridade é muito tênue. Não quero que saia agindo como uma vadia qualquer! – Disse Shaka.

- É lindo o jeito que você tem de dizer que se preocupa com a minha reputação e felicidade, Shaka – A garota ria enquanto se dirigia ao relutante virginiano se jogando nos braços dele. Shaka, imediatamente, retribuiu o abraço, mas mantinha a expressão comedida.

- Escute bem, menina! Eu não sou muito de sentimentalismo, mas quero que saiba que tenho um grande apreço por você e sei que merece um lugar melhor que o Santuário. Para mim, guardar seu segredo durante esses anos foi uma atitude nobre e justa da minha parte. Seja feliz.

_**Look for the rainbow in every storm **_

_(Procure pelo arco-íris em toda tempestade)_

_**Fly like an Angel, heaven sent to me **_

_(Voe como um anjo, mande o céu para mim)_

Assim que terminou seu discurso de despedida, Shaka soltou-se de Annely e saiu do quarto pra não ter que ficar compartilhando sua tristeza com os outros. Ele nem percebeu quando esbarrou em Aldebaram que vinha pelo corredor para também se despedir.

- São para você! – Disse Aldebaram entregando à Annely um lindo buquê de flores silvestres – Fui eu mesmo que colhi.

- Muito obrigada, Deba!É muita gentileza sua. Elas são lindas! – Annely foi até Aldebaram e se esforçando nas pontas do pé deu um beijo no rosto do gigantesco rapaz - Não é atoua que você é o mais amoroso, Deba. Com todo esse tamanho, seu coração tem que ser enorme – Disse rindo enquanto olhava com carinho para as flores que ganhara.

_**Goodbye my friend **_

_(Adeus, minha amiga)_

_**I know you're gone, you said you're gone **_

_(Eu sei que você se foi, você disse que iria)_

_**But I can still feel you here **_

_(Mas ainda posso senti-la aqui)_

_**It's not the end**_

_(Não é o fim)_

_**You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear**_

_(Você deve se manter forte antes que a dor se transforme em medo)_

_So glad we made it_

_(Felicidade por termos conseguido)_

_**Time will never change it no no no no**_

_(O tempo nunca mudará isso não não não não)_

- Bem, temos que ir!É necessário que nos apresentemos para o teste final. Vamos! – Falou Miro tirando todos do clima melancólico que estava instalado no quarto.

Os três rapazes se despediram mais uma vez da garota e a deixaram sozinha. O teste final não era público como os outros haviam sido, ele só era liberado para o Mestre os candidatos e os demais cavaleiros de ouro.

Passados menos de cinco minutos da partida dos rapazes, ouviu-se uma voz no quarto.

- Miro! Lembra aquela camisa amarela que eu te emprestei na semana passada... – Kamus parou de falar assim que percebeu que apenas Annely encontrava-se no recinto, sentada na cama, soluçando de tanto chorar.

– Desculpa, achei que o Miro ainda estivesse aqui. Eu já estou de saída – O coração do cavaleiro parecia que ia explodir. Ele não queria ter que encará-la, principalmente quando ela parecia querer terminar com todas as lágrimas de sua vida.

- NÃO! Por favor... fica! Eu sei que eu fui meio grosseira te largando lá em Aquário, mas eu juro que não foi por mal. Eu realmente não sei se teria forças para me despedir de você, mas agora que está aqui, por favor, não vá! Eu não suportaria vê-lo ir sem dizer nada – falou enquanto segurava o rapaz por uma das mãos.

_**You know is time to say goodbye**_

_(Você sabe que hora de dizer adeus)_

Ele não teve outra reação além de se virar e abraçá-la. Ela retribuiu o abraço e o segurou com toda força. Ficaram imóveis, presos àquela despedida que eles tanto evitaram.

_**The times when we would play about**_

_(Os tempos que nós poderíamos compartilhar)_

_**The way we used to scream and shout**_

_(o jeito que a gente costumava berrar e gritar)_

_**We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way**_

_(Nós nunca sonhamos que você realmente seguiria seu próprio caminho)_

- O que você fez com a minha vida? Eu, que sempre tentei me manter alheio aos sentimentos humanos para manter o poder do meu cosmo e o controle do sétimo sentido, fui, completamente, arrebatado por uma garotinha que quebrou meu nariz. A vida é mesmo cheia de imprevistos e você foi o melhor deles na minha – Kamus falava enquanto deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto. Annely só conseguia abraçá-lo com mais intensidade, ela sabia que, quando o soltasse, estaria tudo acabado – Eu te amo tanto, não quero que acabe assim. Desistiria de tudo por você!

- Não diga isso! Amar não significa renunciar ao nosso destino. Você é o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário. Louis, acredite, você me odiaria por tê-lo feito abrir mão do seu sonho. Ser cavaleiro é seu destino e Zeus sabe o quanto eu gostaria que a coisas fossem diferentes. Mas e se fossem? Será que teríamos nos amado desse jeito? Tenho certeza que não. Era para ser assim.

Annely se soltou de Kamus e limpou as lágrimas tanto às suas quanto às do cavaleiro.

- Não temos motivo para chorar. Nossa história foi linda e feliz. Não vamos terminar tudo com essa choradeira! Será que você pode me ajudar a por o meu cordão? Quando faço sozinha eu me enrolo toda.

_**Look for de rainbow in every storm**_

_(Procure pelo arco-íris em toda tempestade)_

_**Find out **__**for certain**_

_(Encontre a certeza)_

_**Love's gonna be there for you**_

_(O amor estará lá por você)_

_**You'll always be someone's baby**_

_(Você sempre será a querida de alguém)_

Kamus ajudou Annely com o cordão enquanto conversavam amenidades para espantar e tristeza e aproveitarem os últimos minutos juntos sem terem que limpar o nariz escorrido de tanto chorar. Logo o cavaleiro saiu apressado para o Salão do Mestre onde seria realizado o último teste e a cerimônia de entrega das armaduras.

_**You Know is time to say goodbye**_

_(Você sabe que hora de dizer adeus)_

_**And don't forget on me you can rely**_

_(Não se esqueça que pode contar comigo)_

_**I will help you on your way**_

_(Eu vou te ajudar no seu caminho)_

_**I will be with you every day**_

_(Estarei com você todos os dias)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A cerimônia transcorreu tranqüilamente e sem surpresas. Mú ficou com a armadura de Áries, Aldebaram com a de Touro, Shaka com Virgem, Miro com Escorpião e Kamus com Aquário. Assim que a solenidade terminou, dois cavaleiros de ouro pediram licença da comemoração para levarem um certo rapazinho ao aeroporto para que ele partisse para seu treinamento na Ilha de Creta (Foi a desculpa dada por Shura e Aioria para saída de Antony do Santuário).

No aeroporto os dois cavaleiros não contiveram a emoção da despedida, porém suas lágrimas eram, também, de felicidade por saberem que Annely, finalmente, estava "tomando" seu caminho com total liberdade de ser o que ela era: uma jovem adolescente cheia de expectativas sobre um mundo totalmente novo que surgiria em sua vida a partir daquela viagem.

O avião decolou. A viagem não seria longa, duraria menos de meia hora. Annely estava muito ansiosa, ela segurava firmemente o pingente que ganhara de Kamus. Mesmo com toda a novidade ela sabia que dificilmente alguém tomaria o lugar dele. Pelo menos ela não faria o menor esforço para que isso acontecesse.

De repente uma pane. O avião começou a tremer e o piloto não conseguia controlar a aeronave que ia perdendo altitude rapidamente. As pessoas gritavam e se seguravam em suas poltronas, mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido e em menos de dois minutos a nave chocou-se com as águas do Mar Mediterrâneo. Houve uma grande explosão, pedaços do avião estavam espalhados por toda parte, era praticamente impossível que alguém tivesse sobrevivido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus sentiu um aperto, inexplicável, no coração. Uma dor, um lamento, que ele não conseguia entender. Shura e Aioria haviam passado por sua casa assim que o dia amanheceu. Eles estavam a caminho da Sala do Mestre. O cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário estava apreensivo quanto à notícia que o Mestre Shion daria a seus companheiros dourados.

Distraído, como estava, com sua própria angustia, o aquariano nem reparou quando outros quatro cavaleiros de ouro adentraram a casa de Aquário, também seguindo para o Salão do Mestre. Os quatro pararam assim que Shura e Aioria entraram pelo outro lado da casa voltando da conversa com a o Grande Mestre com uma "cara de enterro" que logo foi adotada por todos.

- Ela morreu – Foi tudo o que o cavaleiro de Leão consegui dizer àqueles que o interrogavam com o olhar.

- O avião sofreu uma pane e caiu no Mar Mediterrâneo. Não houve sobreviventes – Explicou Shura enquanto tomava o rumo de sua casa com os olhos já inchados de tanto chorar.

Mú sentiu as pernas falharem e caiu de joelhos no chão. Shaka abriu os olhos, sempre fechados, e passou a fitar o nada parecendo não ter "capitado" bem a notícia. Aldebaram estava perdido, andando de um lado para o outro chorando silenciosamente. Miro berrava, gritava, xingava e socava as paredes da casa de Aquário. Aioria, sempre tão explosivo, parecia um filhote de leão assustado, sentado da posição fetal chorava compulsivamente.

Kamus queria chorar, mas ao mesmo tempo sua revolta era tão grande que ele, simplesmente, não aceitava o que estava acontecendo. Vagarosamente, ele tomou as escadas que levavam para o segundo andar da sua casa. Foi quando entrou no seu quarto, onde há duas noites ele e Annely haviam se entregado, completamente, a paixão, que a "ficha caiu". E ele chorou, chorou amargamente, sentindo uma dor que nunca imaginara que pudesse ou que iria sentir um dia.

- Foi castigo, não foi? Castigo por eu ter tocado no que eu não podia. Por ter amado. Aconteceu o mesmo com o pai dela. Eu desobedeci a uma ordem de Athena e estou sendo penalizado – Ele gritava e olhava para cima como se esperasse que algum deus o respondesse – Mas o pecado foi meu, não dela. Porque não me levaram então?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No Olimpo, uma deusa mantinha um sorriso de satisfação com todo o sofrimento que tomara conta dos jovens cavaleiros de Athena.

- É castigo mesmo, seu mortal estúpido! Eu planejo tudo para que aquela menina permanecesse intocada e você chega com esse charme francês barato e desvirgina a garota! Sofra mesmo seu idiota, lamente a morte da sua amada. Viva com a culpa. Humanos só fazem uma coisa útil com em suas vidinhas insignificantes: SOFRER! Mas agora eu posso seguir com meu plano, com algumas alterações, por culpa desse idiota. Também! Como toda mortal, ela era bem oferecida, ele seria ainda mais idiota se não tivesse aproveitado. Pelo menos eu me livrei dessa corja de imbecis que a "songa monga" da Athena tem coragem de chamar de cavaleiros. São tão débeis que nem percebem que a maldita nem está no Santuário. Ai , ai, cambada de patéticos HAHAHAHAH... – Hera ria de seus próprios pensamentos e comemorava o êxito que seu terrível plano estava tendo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eu nunca mais vou passar por isso, nunca mais. Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro e as dores humanas não fazem parte de mim. Eu nunca mais vou amar. Minhas fraquezas morreram junto com ela."

Kamus limpa as lágrimas e se fecha, para sempre, na frieza que passa a ser a característica marcante do homem que veste a sagrada armadura de ouro de Aquário.

_**ACABOUUUUUU! **__To brincando gente. Até parece que eu vou acabar essa estória triste desse jeito, por isso:__** CONTINUA. **_

A letra da música não está completa, mas o objetivo era só dar um clima e, para isso, acho que a parte utilizada foi suficiente. Espero que tenham gostado e podem esperar algo totalmente novo no próximo capítulo. Obrigada pelos reviews.

**LUNA-**Claro que você ainda pode entra na fic, será um prazer. Mas é aquela coisa, eu já arrumei uma parceira para o Miro. Você terá que se contentar com outro.


	6. VI Capítulo

**Aviso: **OK OK! – Sexto capítulo de Intenções de uma deusa, mas bem que poderia ser uma estória a parte. Como eu havia prometido este será bem diferente dos outros, até mesmo porque estamos entrando numa nova fase dessa fic.

Vamos voltar no tempo 11 anos (em relação ao último capítulo), quando Aoiros surpreende Saga tentando matar Athena e vê-se forçado a fugir do Santuário levando a pequena Saori Kido com ele. Por que fazer essa volta? Vocês me perguntariam. Bem, o que eu posso dizer é que essa parte será indispensável para a compreensão do resto da estória e, se eu contar tudo aqui, não terá a menor graça. Leiam e saberão. Atenciosamente, LuanaRacos.

**P.S **- Eu Fiz uma alteração do capitulo 3: na fala que Annely conta a Kamus sua história ela diz que quando seu pai faleceu ela tinha menos de três anos. Isso foi um equivoco da minha parte que prejudicaria toda a cronologia da fic, caso não fosse alterado. Por essa razão digo, para os que já leram até aqui, que ela tinha 4 anos naquela época. Dito isso vamos continuar...

_I__NTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – __C__apítulo __6_

Ele abriu os olhos e tentou se levantar, porém seus músculos não reagiram. A dor estava insuportável. Não era todo dia que uma pessoa recebia o golpe mais poderoso de um cavaleiro de ouro e saía vivo para contar, principalmente quando se recebe tal golpe desprotegido de uma armadura. Ele podia ser, igualmente, um cavaleiro de ouro, mas seu corpo era tão humano quanto o de qualquer mortal.

"O bebê! Eu tenho que salvar o bebê. Athena!". Seu corpo foi envolvido por um cálido, porém poderoso, cosmo. Sentiu um pouco de suas forças retornando e, com esforço, o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário ficou de pé. Ele olhou para cima e viu, no alto do barranco, um lindo bebê que ria como se o chamasse. Era ela, a reencarnação da deusa Athena, a fonte do cosmo que estava lhe devolvendo as forças.

Aioros começou a subir o barranco que fora produzido pela poderosa 'excalibur' de Shura, o cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio. Ao chegar no topo, ele pegou o bebê no colo, pôs sua armadura nas costas e iniciou sua fuga. Ele nunca mais poderia por os pés no Santuário que ele tanto amava e protegia. Para todos, ele era um traidor, acusado de matar aquela que agora estava completamente segura em seus braços. O Santuário estava corrompido por um espírito maligno e para salvá-lo ele teria que agir por fora. Ele saiu correndo, mas estava muito fraco e ferido e acabou por cair desmaiado nas proximidades do Santuário. Era noite e ele não tinha mais como prosseguir, sua vida estava se esvaindo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O jovem cavaleiro abriu os olhos ao ouvir uma voz que lhe falava. Era um senhor, de idade já avançada que aparentava ser muito bondoso e gentil pelo tom, ao mesmo tempo, sério e acolhedor de sua voz.

- Você está bem rapaz? – O velho perguntava.

- Por favor, senhor! - o jovem se esforçava para responder, e olhando para criança adormecida em seus braços, prosseguiu – Pegue esse bebê e a leve com o senhor. Ela é a reencarnação da deusa Athena, que Deus nos mandam a cada 200 anos para proteger a Terra de todo o mal. Essa é a sagrada armadura de ouro de Sagitário. Jovens de grande valor e coragem irão se reunir junto à Athena para guardá-la e ajudar na obrigação de salvar o mundo. Quando um desses jovens se destacar dentre os demais, dê a ele esta armadura.

- Eu cuidarei do bebê e da armadura, mas agora minha preocupação é com você. Qual é o seu nome, meu jovem?

Não houve resposta. Aioros estava novamente inconsciente, porém vivo. O senhor chamou por seu mordomo enquanto verificava os sinais vitais do cavaleiro.

- Temos que levá-lo a um hospital o mais rápido possível, Tatsume! Cada minuto perdido torna sua sobrevivência mais improvável.

O rapaz foi levado a um dos melhores hospitais de Atenas e recebeu todos os cuidados necessários. Após três dias ele já estava fora de risco de vida, mas estava em estado de coma.

- O senhor tem certeza que não pode precisar quando ele irá acordar, doutor? – O velho que encontrara Aioros indagava o médico que estava responsável pelo jovem.

- Infelizmente não posso dizer nada a este respeito. Ele está bem, seu organismo está funcionando perfeitamente. Sua recuperação foi surpreendente para todos aqui no hospital. Porém, o estado de coma é sempre um mistério, ele tanto pode acordar a qualquer momento ou pode nunca mais acordar. Só nos resta esperar senhor Kido.

Mitsumassa Kido era um milionário japonês responsável por inúmeros projetos sociais em seu país. Possuía várias empresas dedicadas a pesquisas tecnológicas. Ele estava de passagem pela Grécia e acabou por encontrar aquele jovem que mais parecia um guerreiro da antiguidade que um homem do século XX. Kido colocara muito de seus homens para investigar o rapaz, mas nada fora descoberto. As dúvidas só acabariam caso o cavaleiro acordasse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na madrugada do terceiro para o quarto dia de hospital, Aioros acordou. Ele não demorou muito para perceber onde estava. Agradeceu aos deuses por estar vivo, mas logo o medo tomou conta de seus pensamentos: Onde estava o bebê? E um assombro ainda maior: Annely! O que seria de sua filha agora que ele não estava mais lá para protegê-la? Mais que depressa o cavaleiro se levantou da cama e começou a retirar os fios que o ligavam aos aparelhos do quarto. Olhou para janela (síndrome de Seiya, fujão de hospital, que todos os sagitarianos parecem sofrer), seria muito fácil sair por ali. Ele tinha que voltar, tinha que salvar sua filha, ele prometera a Alexandra que nada aconteceria à menina. Quando estava para pular, as luzes do quarto se acenderam.

- Te tratamos tão mal para o sair correndo desse jeito , rapaz? – Perguntou o médico, segurando para não rir e tentando manter-se sério. Ele nunca vira um paciente que tentasse fugir do hospital pulando a janela.

Aioros recuou. Ele não poderia pular a janela com um médico a sua frente. Não era a coisa mais educada, muito menos a mais certa a se fazer.

- Desculpe-me doutor. Eu estava apenas olhando – Justificou o rapaz.

- Jeito estranho de se olhar pela janela, meu jovem! Dava-me a impressão de que você iria se jogar. Mas foi só uma impressão, não foi?

- Isso mesmo. Diga-me, doutor, há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Está completando o quarto dia – respondeu o médico.

- QUATRO DIAS? Annely! O bebê! Não pode ter se passado tanto tempo doutor! Preciso ir, tenho que salvar minha filha, ela só tem quatro anos. Vão trucidá-la naquele lugar. Se bem que ela derruba muita gente mesmo sendo tão novinha, mas eu não quero correr o risco, vou buscar minha filha!

- Acalme-se, rapaz! Você não pode fazer muito esforço ainda...

- Athena! O bebê que estava comigo? Onde ela está? Ela é muito importante, preciso encontrá-la. Vê por que não posso ficar aqui?

- Por favor! Fique calmo! Do jeito que o senhor está não poderá fazer nada. Você acabou de sair do coma, tenha paciência! Não pode ajudar os outros se não ajudar a si mesmo.

Aioros sentou-se na cama e tentou se acalmar. Ele não se lembrava de já ter sentido tanto medo antes, sempre fora muito corajoso e destemido, mas a idéia de que algo poderia acontecer com sua filha estava acabando com ele. "Shura me olhou com tanto ódio e decepção, nem deu tempo para me explicar. Sua vontade de ser o cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena o deixou completamente cego. Mas ele não é má pessoa, isso de jeito nenhum! E ele tem adoração pela Annely, a trata como se fosse filha e Aioria, apesar da pouca idade, já tem muito poder, ele a protegeria, tenho certeza disso. O ódio que sentem por mim não ira atingi-la. Eu tenho que ter essa fé". Ele pensava tentando encontrar uma esperança para seu tormento.

O médico passou a examinar o rapaz verificando se tudo estava realmente bem como aparentava. Ele estava impressionado com a recuperação do jovem. Quando ele chegou ao hospital, os médicos o acharam que ele estava condenado.

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta e uma enfermeira entrou avisando que o senhor Kido aguardava pelo médico em sua sala. O doutor pediu para que a enfermeira o trouxesse até o quarto. Em poucos minutos o senhor Kido entrava-se no quarto segurando um lindo e sorridente bebê.

- Athena! – Aioros vibrou ao ver o bebê. Era uma preocupação a menos. Ele foi até o velho e pegou a criança no colo. A menina sorriu e uma luz passou a brilhar em volta dela. Athena estava reconhecendo seu leal cavaleiro – Muito obrigado senhor, não faz idéia do quanto essa criança é importante!

- Acredito que ela realmente seja. Também guardei a armadura, vou devolvê-la assim que receber alta. Mas será que pode nos explicar quem é você? Esta curiosidade está matando a todos nós, busquei por informações, mas não achei nada.

Aioros contou toda sua história: quem ele era, de onde vinha, porque estava tão preocupado com o bebê, bem como as razões para sua fuga. O médico ouvia tudo abismado, absolutamente descrente. Já o velho Kido parecia bastante interessado como se tudo fizesse sentido agora.

Então estou diante de um cavaleiro de Athena, e ainda por cima um cavaleiro de ouro, a elite dos guardiões e tive em meus braços a própria encarnação da deusa. Isso tudo é muito interessante. Escute-me, rapaz, tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer, quero que a escute com atenção.

**N.A-Mais uma fala gigante onde o Mitsumassa Velho Kido (gente, às vezes eu penso que ele é mais velho que o Mestre Ancião) explica sua proposta a Aioros que, assim como seu genro Kamus, também é um rapaz educadinho e não interrompe quando os mais velhos estão falando. **

- Eu sabia da existência do Santuário de Athena bem com de seus cavaleiros. Sempre fui uma pessoa muito curiosa e mitologia grega é algo que me fascina muito. Eu tenho muitos projetos sociais em meu país inclusive um orfanato onde eu tenho buscado reunir jovens com talento para lutas. Minha pretensão é enviar esses jovens a campos de treinamentos para fazer deles cavaleiros. É um grande sonho meu, um sonho que eu quero muito que se torne realidade. Não me pergunte o porquê de tal interesse, eu não conseguiria explicar. É uma paixão, um desejo de contribuir para formação dos defensores deste mundo.

Me envolvi pessoalmente com este projeto, e ao que parece os deuses querem que eu me envolva ainda mais ao por você é este bebê no meu caminho. Esta foi a primeira vez que vim à Grécia com o intuito de descobrir mais sobre o Santuário para aprimorar o treinamento dos rapazes. Mas o Santuário acabou vindo até mim. Pois bem, Aoiros, quero que me ajude em meu projeto me auxiliando na escolha desses jovens bem como num pré-treinamento. Em troca eu cuidarei de você e do bebê. Adotarei essa criança como minha neta e darei a você todas as condições de manter uma vida normal aqui fora, uma vez que retornar ao Santuário seria morte certa para ambos.

Esperaremos o momento certo, quando Athena estiver forte o suficiente para retomar o poder do Santuário e eliminar o mal que ali reside. Mas ela não estará sozinha, terá ao seu lado os cavaleiros que formamos. O que me diz? Ao que vejo, você não conhece a vida longe do Santuário, não terá muitas oportunidades aqui fora, principalmente levando consigo uma criança tão nova. **(n/a – velho persuasivo, não?)**

**N.A – Responda logo, Aioros, para que eu possa continuar narrando essa estória.**

- Não posso negar que fiquei muito envolvido com tudo que senhor disse. Tudo que eu mais quero é garantir a segurança de Athena. Mas o senhor deve saber que encontrar jovens que realmente têm vocação para serem cavaleiros vai muito além de ter simples talento para lutas. Precisaremos de rapazes muito fortes, precisaremos de verdadeiros santos para enfrentar o Santuário.

- Por isso sua ajuda será fundamental. A responsabilidade de achar os jovens certos será sua, bem como a forma correta de treiná-los antes de enviá-los para os campos de treino. Precisamos ter a certeza de que eles irão retornar vitoriosos, donos das armaduras pelas quais irão disputar.

- Darei o máximo de mim para ver Athena de volta ao seu lugar. Escolherei os melhores **(n/a- Aoiros teve muita paciência em escolher os cinco primeiros jovens – Seiya, Shun, Hiyoga, Ikki e Shyriu – o resto ele fez de má vontade pois percebeu que só o primeiros valeriam pelo Santuário todo).**

- Doutor quando o rapaz receberá alta? – Perguntou o milionário ao médico que matinha a boca aberta, completamente desajustado com tudo que ouvira.

- Hum, que? Ah , o rapaz! claro o rapaz! Bem ele pode ir agora mesmo "Quanto mais rápido esses pirados saírem daqui, melhor. Vão acabar assustando os outros pacientes com esse papo de deuses e cavaleiros. Deus que me livre..."

- Tem certeza? – Insistiu o senhor.

- Absoluta, esse menino é forte feito um cavalo! Para ele vai até fazer bem o ar puro de fora do hospital – falou com firmeza o doutor – Vou preparar a papelada de liberação do rapaz – Disse saindo do quarto.

- Então vamos! – Aoiros disse ao velho tomando o rumo da porta enquanto ninava a criança que estava em seus braços.

Logo após serem liberado do hospital, Kido levou Aioros até um shopping onde compraram muitas roupas para o rapaz para que ele ficasse mais condizente com a vida que levaria a partir daquele dia. Enquanto faziam as compras eles discutiram vários detalhes do projeto e acabaram por decidir que o cavaleiro ficaria em "pano de fundo", ou seja, ele agiria por de trás dos acontecimentos, auxiliando os futuros cavaleiros sem que estes soubessem. Era necessário que todos imaginassem que Aioros estava morto. Até mesmo Athena não saberia da existência do rapaz até o momento oportuno. Para se enganar o inimigo, devemos enganar os amigos, apenas assim o plano poderia dar certo.

Depois das compras os dois seguiram para o hotel. Durante o trajeto Aioros se sentiu à vontade para falar de sua filha e do medo que tinha de que algo a acontecesse e do quanto era ruim estar naquela situação de impotência. Ele também mencionou a preocupação que tinha de Alexandra Grifindor, mãe de sua filha, ir ao Santuário resgatar a menina e ser brutalmente assassinada, pois ele não estava mais lá para defendê-la e não fazia idéia de como encontrá-la para avisá-la do perigo que corria caso fosse até lá. Ao chegarem ao hotel, um quarto foi providenciado para o cavaleiro que logo subiu, tomou um banho e tentou descansar enquanto punha todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias em ordem na sua cabeça.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioros dormia profundamente quando foi despertado pelo barulho do telefone do quarto que tocava. Ele se levantou e tropeçando um pouco nas coisas foi até a mesinha para atendê-lo.

- Alô!

**- É o senhor Aioros Ilíria?**

- Ele mesmo.

**- Senhor, uma jovem espera pelo senhor no restaurante do Hotel, ela pede para que o senhor desça com urgência. Ela não quis se identificar, mas afirmou que o senhor a espera.**

A recepcionista desligou antes mesmo do rapaz se manifestar. Ele não estava esperando ninguém, muito menos uma jovem, nenhum conhecido seu sabia que ele estava ali. Movido pela curiosidade e pela preocupação ele trocou de roupa e dirigiu-se ao restaurante do hotel. Chegando lá um garçom o indicou a tal jovem que estava de costa para eles. Com o coração a mil ele foi até a moça e já chegou a interrogando:

- Posso saber o que a senhorita deseja co... ALEXANDRA!- Aioros não acreditava no que via. Era ela, disso ele não tinha dúvida. A jovem se levantou e encarou o cavaleiro.

- Eu mesma, Alexandra Grifindor. Como vai senhor Ilíria?

_**CONTINUA ...**_

Eu espero que este capítulo tenha agradado, pois foi bem difícil escreve-lo. Por ele ter saído bem do contexto que estava sendo apresentado até agora, espero que não decepcione os que estão acompanhando a fic. Como eu disse tudo tem sua explicação. Tenham paciência comigo. : )

Como os meus betas Dingo e Juninha estão viajando que revisou esse capítulo foi minha amiga Arthemisys (qualquer defeito ponham a culpa nela – kkkkkkkkkk)

LuanaRacos.


	7. VII Capítulo

**Aviso: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Saint Seiya, Los Cabaleros del Zodíaco, em fim, esses carinhas não me pertencem e sim ao Kurumada que deve ganhar uma grana ferrenha com a exploração do anime. Eu não ganho nada publicando este fanfic, só os reviews dos meus amados leitores. Valeu gente! (Toda vez que eu não tiver nenhuma explicação para dar antes do capítulo eu vou publicar essas considerações sobre o Kurumada ser o dono e este blá blá blá todo)

_I__NTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – __C__apítulo __7_

Aioros piscava os olhos esperando que a imagem de Alexandra sumisse de sua frente, que tudo não passasse de ilusão, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela estava lá, linda, com seus longos cabelos cacheados, negros como a noite o que valorizava seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

Mas do que nunca, o cavaleiro entendia o porquê daquela mulher mexer tanto com ele a ponto de fazê-lo perder a razão e desobedecer ao sagrado ordenamento do Santuário. Ela era uma mulher agora e não mais a colegial que ele conhecera quando realizava uma missão externa por ordem do Grande Mestre. Ele se apaixonou a primeira vista e, desde de então, sabia que suas vidas estariam, definitivamente, ligadas.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? – Ele pergunta quebrando o silêncio que já durava alguns minutos.

- Quantas Alexandras Griffindor você acha que existem? Minha família é única e muito conhecida. Talvez você tenha me mencionado para alguma pessoa, muito influente por sinal, que não teve a menor dificuldade em me localizar. Faz idéia de quem poderia ser? – A fala irônica que Alexandra usava irritou o sagitariano. De repente, ele se viu diante de uma pessoa que lhe parecia, completamente, desconhecida.

- Mitsumassa Kido! Eu conversei com ele sobre nós dois. Eu estava muito preocupado e desesperado para te encontrar de qualquer jeito. Que bom que ele pode usar sua "influência" para localizá-la logo. Tinha urgência em falar com você – Ele fez questão de enfatizar a palavra influência para demonstrar seu desagrado com a forma que estava sendo tratado.

- O senhor Kido era um grande amigo do meu falecido pai. Papai morreu há dois meses e desde então eu assumi os negócios da família. Obviamente eu estou sendo assistida por um tutor, pois ainda não tenho maioridade, mas a terei em menos de quatro meses quando finalmente poderei buscar "minha" filha, assim como eu havia prometido. Mas pelo que estou vendo, e pelas informações que Mitsumassa me passou, terei que fazer isso mais cedo do que pensava. De fato acho até melhor, mal espero para vê-la longe daquele lugar.

- "Nossa" filha, você quer dizer! – Ele respondeu bruscamente até aumentando o tom de voz. Annely era seu ponto fraco – Lamento, Alexandra, mas você não poderá buscá-la. Se for ao Santuário, na atual conjuntura, será morta em três tempos.

- Está tentando me dizer que eu não poderei ver minha filha? Acha que eu vou aceitar? Há anos espero pelo dia em que a teria comigo e quando este dia está tão próximo você tem a coragem de me negar este direito? Meu pai tinha razão quando me disse que você seria minha ruína. VOCÊ DESGRAÇOU MINHA VIDA! – Ela falava alto e chamava a atenção dos outros hospedes que estavam no restaurante. Sentindo-se constrangida com os olhares, ela passou a falar calmamente, mas com firmeza – Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você. Nada do que me disser fará com que eu desista de resgatar minha filha. A justiça está do meu lado e eu usarei todos os recursos possíveis para tê-la de volta.

- Está louca! Pretende invadir o Santuário com que exército? Caia na real Alexandra, nem a mais suprema corte do mundo conseguiria algum resultado. Ir sozinha então! Seria suicídio, isso se aqueles guardas odiosos não a violentarem antes – Pensar em vê-la sendo cercada pelos guardas o deixou apavorado. Ele não deixaria que ela fosse ao Santuário ainda que tivesse que amarrá-la ao pé de alguma mesa – Escute! Temos muito o que conversar e não devemos ficar tão expostos. Aqui tem muita gente e melhor irmos até meu quarto.

- O que pensa de mim? Acha que eu, uma dama da sociedade, irei até o quarto de um homem sozinha? Faz idéia da repercussão que um fato deste pode causar? Existem conhecidos de meu pai aqui. Não posso me dar a tal desfrute. Só esta conversa já deve causar tumulto suficiente.

- Ah por Zeus! Pare de falar tanta besteira. Até onde eu saiba a sua "donzelice" já foi para o espaço há muito tempo. Ou por um acaso não é, justamente, a nossa filha o principal ponto dessa conversa? Como pretende explicá-la para sua adorada sociedade?

- Com uma coisa chamada adoção!

- VOCÊ O QUE ? – O sangue de Aioros fervia. Onde estava Alexandra? Ela tinha que estar ali em algum lugar daquela mulher – Iria adotar sua própria filha? Está tão parecida com o seu pai que eu nem consigo reconhecê-la.

- Não me critique, você também esconde do Santuário que tem uma filha. É, igualmente, preocupado com sua reputação. Ainda a força a viver como um menino.

- Faço isso para protegê-la e não por mim. Se eu pudesse gritaria para tudo mundo a filha maravilhosa que eu tenho. Mas se descobrissem me expulsariam, isso no mínimo, e eu quero imaginar o que poderiam fazer com ela.

- Mas você acabou por ser expulso e agora ela está lá, sozinha, sem ninguém para protegê-la. Nem temos como saber como ela realmente está – Alexandra não aguentava mais segurar, sentou-se na cadeira e apoiando-se na mesa começou a chorar. Aioros foi até ela e a abraçou. Ela logo retribuiu o abraço.

- Vamos subir, Alexandra. Ficar aqui chorando será pior para sua imagem do que se subirmos e conversamos com calma.

Alexandra concordou e seguiu o sagitariano até o apartamento onde ele estava hospedado. Ela estava muito mais relutante em relação a sua própria vontade de estar com ele do que temerosa quanto a eventuais comentários. Ao entrarem no quarto Aioros foi logo tirando a camisa e os sapatos, o nervosismo do encontro o deixava louco de calor. Alexandra ficou vermelha feito um pimentão, surpresa tanto com atitude dele quanto com o fato dele estar, simplesmente, irresistível.

- Vista-se, Aioros! Não convém que você fique despido na minha frente, estamos aqui para conversar, nada mais! – Ela disse sem muito convencimento na voz.

- Não há nada aqui que você nunca tenha visto, deixe de pudores idiotas. Além disso, eu não estou com nenhuma outra intenção que não seja a nossa conversa. Estou morto de calor! – Ele respondeu tentando segurara o riso de satisfação. Ela ainda o deseja e ele estava louco para fazê-la se calar cobrindo-lhe de beijos.

- Mas você não era assim tão, tão ... "gostoso" ... diferente! Vamos direto ao assunto, pois eu tenho muito o que fazer. Quero a Annely, Aioros e você está longe de me convencer do contrário.

Aioros começava e explicá-la todos os eventos do últimos dias, que acabavam por impedi-la de ir ao Santuário e resgatar a Annely quando foi interrompido por um choro de criança. Mais que depressa ele dirigiu-se ao quarto de onde vinha o choro retornado com a pequena Athena no colo.

- Que criança é essa, Aioros Ilíria? Por um acaso você andou engravidando mais uma otária? – Ela estava no limite da paciência e gritava de ódio. Queria matá-lo.

- Fale baixo! Vai assustá-la! Você realmente pensou que eu iria me manter casto por todos esses anos? Não seja ingênua – Ele não resistiu a fazer a brincadeira. Vê-la irritada o deixava com mais vontade de agarrá-la. E ele não estava mentindo, de fato ele teve outras mulheres, mas nenhuma que o fizesse tremer de paixão como ela fazia.

- Seu idiota, grosseirão! Não sei como eu pude me apaixonar por você – Mesmo que sem querer Alexandra começou a bater nos braços do rapaz que não parava de rir se divertindo com o nervosismo dela.

- Clama Sandrinha! Vai machucar o bebê! – Ele protegia a criança com o corpo - Ela não é minha filha, pelo menos, não que eu saiba – Novamente, ele não resistiu a provocá-la e levou um soco ainda mais forte nas costas – Ai, ai ... eu estou brincado. Eu juro que ela não é minha filha. Deixa de ser ciumenta!

Ao ouvir a palavra ciumenta, Alexandra parou de imediato. Ela estava demonstrando muito mais seus sentimentos do que realmente gostaria. Na verdade ela não queria que, de forma alguma, eles ficassem em evidência, mas estava sendo muito difícil.

- Quem é ela? – Ela insistiu na pergunta.

- Ela é causa da minha fuga e razão da minha devoção ao Santuário. Ela é a reencarnação da deusa Athena.

- Ela é um bebê!

- Acabou de encarnar. Olha! Escute bem o que eu vou te contar, Sandra. Assim você vai compreender tudo e aceitar o fato de não podermos ter a Annely conosco, por enquanto.

Enquanto dava uma gostosa mamadeira para o bebê, Aioros contou todos os fatos ocorridos recentemente: sua descoberta do complô aramado por Saga, a reação de Shura em atacá-lo sem a menor chance de explicação, a inevitável fuga como única forma de proteger a si e ao bebê e a impossibilidade de buscar Annely para levá-la consigo. Ele, mais uma vez explicou o quanto seria arriscado que ele retornasse ao Santuário e, principalmente, se ela fosse até lá sozinha. Sua obrigação, agora, era manter Athena segura e preparar jovens para se unirem a ela para enfrentarem Saga no momento oportuno.

- Você não pode me pedir para me conformar com o fato da minha filha ser criada pelo insano do seu amigo que nem mesmo deu-lhe uma chance de se explicar. Como acha que ele irá tratá-la? Isso se ela ainda estiver viva!

- Sandra, eu entendo seu desespero e já pensei em tudo isso. Mas Shura é um homem honrado e só me atacou por que não suportou a idéia de ter um amigo traidor, que toda a confiança de anos havia sido ilusão. Eu me sinto muito magoado, mas de certa forma eu entendo, talvez até tivesse reagido da mesma forma. E ele tem um grande amor pela Annely, age como se fosse filha dele. Ele sabe que a menina não é responsável pelos meus erros. Ela vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. Por mais absurdo que pareça eu confio nele.

- Quanto tempo acha que será necessário para resolver tudo isso?

Até ela ter maturidade suficiente para compreender suas responsabilidades como deusa.

- Você só pode estar brincado! Isso é o mesmo que dizer que você não faz a mínima idéia de quando isso irá acabar. Não vou esperar indefinidamente.

- Eu já pensei em uma forma de ter acesso a Annely em menos tempo. Amanhã irei até o internato onde a matriculei e confirmarei sua inscrição. Eu considerei a possibilidade de você não voltar e garanti a vaga dela em um Instituto Educacional para Meninas. Ela irá para lá quando completar 15 anos, quando isso acontecer, nós a buscaremos.

- Isso significa esperar 11 anos.

- Já é um tempo determinado e eu garanto que esperar esse bebê atingir a maturidade adequada demorará mais.

Alexandra passou a observar Aioros ternamente. Ele tinha muito jeito com a criança que brincava com os pezinhos enquanto ele trocava a frauda. Ele deveria ser um pai maravilhoso, era tão carinhoso e atencioso. Lágrimas voltaram a rolar pelo rosto da jovem chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.

- Não fique assim, Sandra. Tudo vai se resolver, eu vou estar do seu lado para ajudá-la a suportar. Essa dor é nossa e vamos superá-la juntos – Ele disse enquanto a olhava com um carinho que não havia conseguido demonstrar até agora.

- Eu só pude amamentar nossa filha uma única vez. Nunca dei banho, troquei frauda, nada! Perdi boa parte da infância dela, mais quanto da vida dela eu vou perder?

Aioros não pode evitar sentir pena e muita dose de compreensão com a revolta da jovem. Ele só estava afastado da filha há cinco dias e a dor estava torturante. A presença da pequena Athena estava sendo um consolo. Ele retirou a frauda que havia acabado de trocar e entregou o bebê a Alexandra.

- Acho que ela precisa de um banho. Sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas acredite, ela tem sido um conforto nos últimos dias.

- Ela levou a criança até o banheiro e Aioros ajudou a preparar o banho. Apesar de estar meio atrapalhada no início ela se deu muito bem na realização da tarefa e parecia se divertir. Assim que terminou de vestir o bebê ela passou a niná-la fazendo-a dormir em poucos minutos. Depois a colocou no berço que havia sido providenciado para ela.

- Acho melhor eu ir. Se não se importa, gostaria de ir até o tal internato com você.

- Claro que não me importo. O senhor Kido providenciou um jatinho para que eu vá a Ilha de Creta amanhã cedo.É lá que se localiza o Internado.

- Não tem problema, estarei aqui no horário – pegando sua bolsa ela seguiu até a porta do apartamento e se virou para despedir – Nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite! – E saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aioros ficou olhando para porta esperando que ela se abrisse e Alexandra entrasse se jogando em seus braços como costumava fazer. Enquanto, do lado de fora, a moça andava de um lado para o outro do corredor em frente ao quarto. Seu coração estava acelerado e a vontade de voltar crescia a cada segundo. Ela queria dizer a ele que nunca o esqueceu, que ainda o amava muito.

"Talvez ela ainda não tenha saído do hotel. Se eu correr posso alcançá-la e tentar convencê-la de passar a noite comigo, ou posso, simplesmente, pô-la nos ombros e trazê-la de volta. Quando ela estiver na minha cama divido que resista. Nossa, mas que pensamento mais machista eu estou tendo, pareço até o Giocondo **(Para quem não sabe Giocondo é MM)**. Aiiii eu vou! Está decidido!".

Aioros resolveu atender seus próprios apelos e abriu a porta do quarto para ir atrás e Alexandra no mesmo instante em que ela decidira que iria voltar e já estava com a mão na maçaneta. Ficaram os dois, um diante do outro, com a sensação que seus corações saltariam do peito a qualquer momento. Aioros nem se deu ao trabalho de entender o que estava acontecendo, agarrou a jovem pela cintura trazendo-a para dentro do quarto enquanto depositava um beijo ardente em seus lábios, beijo este que foi respondido com igual paixão.

Fechando a porta com o pé, o cavaleiro fez com que a jovem se pendurasse nele enroscando as pernas em sua cintura. Aos beijos eles foram até a cama onde ele se jogou sobre ela lhe arrancado às roupas numa velocidade que traduzia todo seu desejo e ansiedade, pondo-se desnudo em seguida. Eles se amaram com luxuria, paixão e, principalmente, com amor, pois era isso que sentiam um pelo outro. Ficaram assim por toda noite parando apenas para comerem alguma coisa e para acalmarem os choros do bebê.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na manhã seguinte o casal, acompanhado por Mitsumassa, foi até o Internato. O velho parecia muito feliz em ter proporcionado o reencontro e ver que os dois acabaram por se acertar. Ele não economizou no presente de casamento ocorrido um mês depois e aceitou, com muito carinho, apadrinhar o segundo filho do casal: Rafael, que nasceu ainda no primeiro ano do matrimônio.

Ao chegarem no tão falado Internato os três foram recebidos pela diretora que escutou atentamente a história do casal e logo concordou em ajudá-los (até mesmo porque Alexandra prometeu uma ajuda mensal de alguns milhares de dólares para instituição).

Foi firmado o seguinte contrato: Uma matrícula foi feita em nome de Annely Griffindor Ilíria (somente Aioros e Shura sabiam que a menina também fora registrada com o nome da mãe). Duas cartas seriam endereçadas ao Santuário, uma em nome de Aioros e outra em nome de Shura. Havia um acordo entre os dois cavaleiros que se algo acontecesse com um o outro se prontificaria em cuidar de Aioria e Annely.

Para não atrair suspeitas, Aioros pensou no envio das duas cartas. A carta dizia, apenas, que para confirmação da matrícula, era necessária anuência de pelo menos um dos destinatários. Aioros tinha certeza que Shura daria a permissão, fazia parte do acordo deles. A menina iria para o Internato quando completasse quinze anos e no dia marcado para sua chagada seus pais estariam lá para buscá-la.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura recebera a carta e enviou uma resposta concordando com a matrícula e afirmando que a menina seria encaminhada à instituição quando chegasse a época. Ele achou que pelo menos essa vontade do seu infiel amigo seria respeitada. Sua afilhada não merecia sofrer pelos pecados cometidos por seu pai. Aioria também concordou com a decisão de Shura.

Tudo estava perfeitamente esquematizado. Agora só restava, a Alexandra e Aioros, a espera.

11 ANOS DEPOIS...

_**CONTINUA...**_

Acho que deu para perceber que no próximo capitulo, a fic volta para onde estava, ou seja, no acidente aério que matou Annely. Mas será que ela realmente morreu? Bem, isso são cenas do próximo capítulo. Beijos para todos.

LuanaRacos.


	8. VIII Capítulo

Assim que se casaram, Alexandra e Aioros se mudaram para a Inglaterra. Lá a jovem assumiu, definitivamente, os negócios da família, que progrediram muito sob seu comando. Em menos de dois anos, as empresas _Griff_ eram lideres no mercado de cosméticos e roupas na Europa. Aioros, por sua vez, decidiu fazer um curso superior e formou-se em Veterinária. Estava se saindo muito bem com a nova profissão, tão diferente daquela que ele costumava exercer. O segundo filho do casal, Rafael, crescia cercado da atenção e do carinho dos pais, como qualquer criança normal. O bebê Athena foi adotado pelo velho Senhor Kido como sua neta e recebeu o nome de Saori. O velho e Aoiros se encontravam periodicamente para manterem o plano contra o Santuário no rumo certo. A parte relevante da história de Annely nestes 11 anos, nós já conhecemos bem. Então, voltemos àquele dia fatídico em que as doze casas do Santuário de Athena encheram-se de tristeza devido à trágica morte de um "rapazinho" que saiu de lá para treinar e que, agora, nunca mais voltaria.

_I__NTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA –__ C__APÍTULO __8_

Uma semana havia se passado desde o acidente aéreo que chocara a todos pela sua violência. Mas agora todas as atenções estavam voltadas para uma jovem que fora encontrada completamente desacordada, porém viva, na orla de uma das praias da Ilha de Creta. A imprensa local especulava sobre a possibilidade de a menina ser uma sobrevivente do acidente, o que muitos consideravam impossível devido às proporções da explosão. Ela foi levada a um hospital da ilha onde se encontrava em coma profundo há mais de um mês.

Desde que souberam do acidente, Alexandra e Aioros entraram em desespero. Não era justo que após tantos anos de espera o destino simplesmente levasse a filha deles definitivamente. Mas ao visitarem a garota que passou a ser conhecida como "milagre" eles logo a reconheceram como sendo a Annely. O exame de DNA apenas confirmou o que eles já tinham certeza. Para a direção do hospital eles disseram que a filha estava desaparecida há quase onze anos e que finalmente eles a haviam encontrado **(vocês hão de convir comigo que a verdadeira história é muito para a cabecinha de pessoas ordinárias que não fazem a mínima idéia do que rola atrás dos muros do Santuário).**

Apesar da felicidade de terem Annely de volta, eles estavam bastante ansiosos com o fato dela não acordar. Novamente a espera fazia parte de suas vidas, e não sabiam por mais quanto tempo iriam suportar toda essa provação. Passavam o dia nos hospital. Alexandra deixara os negócios por conta de seus administradores e Aioros cancelou todas as suas cirurgias na clínica. Estavam por conta da recuperação da filha. Eles bem que tentaram uma transferência para Londres, mas os médicos eram categóricos ao dizer que uma viagem seria fatal para jovem.

Toda atenção despendida a Annely deixava o filho caçula do casal enciumado. Ele não parava de praguejar mentalmente a volta da irmã. Sempre fora filho único e agora tinha que agüentar aquela chata que insistia em não acordar. Vivia fazendo caretas quando era deixado sozinho com ela, mas tudo era muito natural para uma criança da idade dele. Dez anos sozinho e agora uma completa estranha rouba toda a atenção de seus pais. Alexandra e Aioros nunca falaram dela para ele, pois não queriam sobrecarregá-lo com seu sofrimento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Minha irmãzinha de coração de criação'; 'Você será sempre a nossa queridinha'; 'as flores são tão delicadas e pequeninas como você'; 'Mantenha o controle, a força do seu cosmo depende do seu controle interior'; 'sua força demonstra que você é uma legítima Ilíria'; 'Sinto como se fosse minha filha'; 'Quando você for embora toda minha capacidade de amar irá junto com você. Eu te amo muito'... _Annely_. O nome foi dito num sussurro por um jovem de longos cabelos azuis-marinho dono de um olhar tão penetrante que parecia sondar sua alma. Ele tocou seus lábios nos dela e beijou-lhe apaixonadamente. Depois do beijo sua mente ficou vazia e presa a uma escuridão assustadora que fez com que ela abrisse os olhos buscando por luz. A claridade veio até seus olhos, perturbando-lhe a visão. Annely acordara, porém sua memória estava completamente adormecida. Ela não reconhecia nem a si.

Após se acostumar com a luz, ela passou a observar o lugar em que se encontrava, acabando por constatar que estava num quarto de hospital tanto pela decoração do lugar, quanto pelos inúmeros aparelhos que estavam ligados ao seu corpo. Sua cabeça doía de forma alucinante impedindo-lhe de raciocinar sobre a sua situação. Ela voltou a fechar os olhos para ver se a dor diminuía e ouviu quando a porta fora aberta, mas resolveu manter-se como estava.

Uma mulher entrou no quarto e se sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado do leito da jovem, pagando na mão da menina; ela se apoiou em seu colo pôs-se a chorar.

- Ai minha filha! Quando será que esse sofrimento vai acabar? Quando realmente terei você comigo? Eu tenho tanta saudade por todo o tempo que tivemos que passar longe uma da outra.

Annely ouvia atentamente o desabafo da jovem senhora. Era tão desesperado e triste! Sensibilizada, a garota começou a acariciar os cabelos da mulher com a mão que estava livre. A reação de Alexandra foi imediata. Levantando-se rapidamente para encontrar os olhos da filha olhando para os seus.

- Annely, você acordou! – Ela abraçou a menina quase lhe tirando o ar – Agora sim o milagre está completo! Como você se sente? Dói alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame um médico? Tem fome? Sede?

A garota não sabia nem por onde começar a responder tantos questionamentos. Quem era essa mulher? Por mais esforço que fizesse ela não se lembrava de já tê-la visto. Quem ela estava tentando enganar? Ela não se lembra de absolutamente nada. Resolveu, então, responder alguma coisa, pois a moça a sua frente parecia mais desnorteada que ela.

- Minha cabeça dói. Estou um pouco zonza, sinto sede, mas não fome. E agradeceria se chamasse o médico para me dar um analgésico; a cabeça está doendo muito.

- Claro, querida! – Alexandra se levantou, foi até uma cômoda e serviu um copo d'água para a filha – Está aqui sua água. Eu já volto com o médico.

Alexandra logo retornou com o médico que pediu para ficar a sós com Annely, para melhor examiná-la. Depois de deixar o médico com a filha, Sandra ligou para o marido para avisá-lo da novidade. Imediatamente, Aioros seguiu para o hospital levando Rafael consigo. Ao chegar ele logo encontrou a mulher que veio correndo até ele para abraçá-lo.

- Acabou, Aioros! Acabou! – ela chorava de felicidade nos braços do marido que também não conteve a emoção.

- Como ela está? Posso vê-la?

- O médico está com ela no quarto. Pediu para ficarem a sós, pois queria fazer um exame minucioso. Disse que assim que terminar virá falar conosco.

Aioros deu um longo beijo na esposa, não se lembrava de se sentir tão feliz desde o nascimento de Rafael. Pensando no filho, ele direciona o olhar para ele e vê que a alegria dele e de Alexandra não era compartilhada pela criança. Ele até deu uma certa razão para o filho, pois não estavam dando muita atenção para o menino desde o retorno de Annely.

- Ei, Rafa! O que houve, filhão? Não está feliz que sua irmã saiu do coma?

- Ela só veio para roubar vocês de mim! Não dão a mínima para mim!

- Rafael, pára com isso! – Alexandra falou assustada com a reação do filho.

- Mas é verdade, mãe!

Alexandra foi até o filho e o abraçou com carinho.

- Não é verdade não, meu filho, eu te amo demais, Rafa. Mas pensa com o coração, meu bem, você sempre teve a mim e a seu pai enquanto ela não. Não sabemos como foi a vida dela até agora e você sempre esteve cercado do nosso amor.

- Vocês não ligam mais para mim! – as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto do menino, que na verdade estava era muito assustado com toda a história.

- Que é isso, Rafa? Quem é o filhão do papai? Rafa, eu e sua mãe estávamos passando por um período conturbado que acabou. Somos uma família completa agora e você vai ver como é bom ter uma irmã, eu sinto muita falta do meu. Vai ser sempre uma amiga para você contar. Tira essa birra, Rafa, você vai gostar muito dela, tenho certeza – Aioros falava enquanto limpava as lagrimas do filho que pouco a pouco foi se acalmando até parar de chorar, ficando aninhado no colo do pai.

Passados alguns minutos o médico que estava com Annely veio ao encontro do casal para reportar sobre o real estado da garota.

- Como ela está, doutor? – Alexandra perguntou assim que o avistou.

- Fisicamente posso dizer que ela está muito melhor que eu, que estou com uma gripe terrível. Os exames dela estão perfeitos. Pareceria até que ela nunca sofreu um acidente sequer na vida se não fosse um detalhe: ela não faz a mínima idéia de quem seja, perdeu totalmente a memória.

Alexandra e Aioros olharam um para outro com cara de bobos. Na verdade eles não sabiam se achavam isso uma boa ou uma má notícia. Afinal, eles não fizeram parte da vida anterior de Annely. Aioros tinha até um certo receio sobre qual era a opinião da filha em relação a ele, pois para o Santuário ele era um traidor e Alexandra tinha medo de que Annely pensasse que havia sido abandonada pela mãe.

- Isso é permanente, doutor? – Sandra resolveu perguntar.

- Não posso respondê-la, Senhora Ilíria. Pode se recuperar a qualquer tempo ou nunca. A melhor forma de alguém recuperar a memória é conviver com o passado, mas pelo que me contaram isso não será possível. É impossível determinar quando a memória dela voltará, isso se voltar.

- Alguma outra seqüela além dessa, doutor? – Aioros perguntou.

- Tem uma outra coisa, só que não posso dizer que seja seqüela do acidente, mas será uma coisa complicada de lidar por causa da falta de memória dela.

- Diga logo o que é? – bradou Alexandra.

- É que ela está...como posso dizer...grávida.

- O QUE? – O casal exclamou junto.

- O que ouviram, ela está grávida e já sabe disso. Apesar de estar um pouco assustada ela até que ficou feliz com a notícia, só lamentou não saber quem é o pai. A gravidez é de um mês e duas semanas o que mostra que ela engravidou nas vésperas da viagem. Se vocês investigarem por onde ela esteve durante os anos em que esteve perdida, talvez encontrem o pai, mas na minha opinião ele deve ter morrido no acidente.

- O bebê está bem?

- Sim, perfeitinho! O que, sem dúvida, é um milagre maior do que a própria sobrevivência da mãe. Ela estará de alta amanhã pela manhã. Finalmente poderão levar sua filha com vocês e com direito a netinho e tudo.

- Queremos lhe agradecer por tudo que fez, Doutor Aristóteles. Devemos tudo isso ao senhor – Disse Alexandra cumprimentando o médico.

- Devem isso a ela que não desistiu da própria vida nem por um minuto, talvez porque soubesse da criança. Mas agradeçam aos deuses, pois essa menina é realmente o milagre que dizem ser. Tenho que atender outro paciente agora, podem vê-la se quiserem.

Foram voando para o quarto onde passaram horas conversando com a garota. Para ela, eles contaram a mesma história que tinham contado para a direção do hospital, pois, como dito,não faziam idéia de como tinha sido a vida da menina, e contar que ela morava no Santuário, definitivamente, não era o melhor. Enquanto conversavam, Rafa ficava mostrando a língua para a irmã, que se divertia com a reação dele. Mesmo sem memória ela carregava a certeza de que agora estava no lugar certo; como ela estava gostando da sensação de ter uma família.

Na tarde do dia em que Annely recebeu alta, a família seguiu para a Inglaterra, onde tentariam prosseguir com suas vidas. Já fazia uma semana que estavam em Londres quando Aioros recebeu um telefonema do Japão. Assim que desligou o telefone, foi fazer um comunicado à família, que se encontrava reunida em uma das salas da mansão.

- Tenho que ir para o Japão o mais rápido possível. Mitsumassa foi internado, ao que parece o estado dele é grave. Parto hoje à noite.

_Continuar essa fic irá (Homenagem a Beta que não para de falar como o mestre Yoda, beijos para você)_

Jojobi valeu por betar a fic, eu realmente não estava rendendo mais nada, muito obrigada pela consideração.

Está ai gente, para todos que lamentaram a morte da Annely ela está ai vivinha da silva com direito a um catarrento kkkkk

Já deu para perceber o irmão mala que o Rafa vai ser, né? Mas calma que as coisas vão mudar.

Beijos para vocês e até a próxima!

LuanaRacos.


	9. VIX Capítulo

Como eu já fiz uma nota da autora vou poupá-los do meu falatório inicial. Lembrando sempre que Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem.

_I__NTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA –__ C__APÍTULO __9_

A morte do milionário Mitsumassa Kido estava estampada em todos os jornais de grande circulação, não só no Japão, mas em quase todo o mundo. Ele era muito conhecido por sua bondade, carisma e competência. O velório do velho senhor estava abarrotado de pessoas; dos funcionários de suas empresas aos jornalistas e curiosos. Apoiada sobre o caixão uma garotinha de cerca de 11 anos, cabelos cor de lavanda que chegavam quase a metade de suas costas chorava compulsivamente.

- Vovô!** (Lá vem ela com sua fala que a consagra no anime – não resisti!) – **A criança sussurra em meio aos soluços. Ela sente uma mão afagar-lhe os cabelos e levanta o rostinho para fitar um belo rosto masculino de expressivos olhos mel olhando para ela com muito carinho.

- Não fique assim, querida. Você nunca vai estar sozinha, ele sempre estará com você. Você precisa ser forte, pois a vida ainda irá lhe exigir muito; precisa estar preparada.

- Quem é o senhor? – A menina perguntou impressionada com afeto do homem a sua frente. Ninguém naquele velório parecia estar, realmente, preocupado com ela. Todos só falavam de negócios e de como ficaria a situação das empresas com a morte do patriarca.

- Sou um amigo, um protetor. Guardo você desde que era um bebezinho e sempre estarei pronto para servi-la "minha deusa" – O rapaz deu um beijo no rosto da garotinha, secou-lhe as lagrimas e se afastou logo em seguida. Ainda não era o momento para ela saber a verdade sobre o porquê de sua existência. Aioros ficou muito feliz em rever aquele bebezinho que lhe causou tantos transtornos no passado e que agora era uma linda mocinha. Em todos os encontros que teve com o velho Kido, a menina nunca esteve presente, pois não queriam que ela suspeitasse da nada antes do tempo.

Antes de deixar o velório, o cavaleiro trocou algumas palavras com o mordomo da família, Tatsume, que era um grande colaborador dos planos de Aioros e Mitsumassa. Ele informou que os meninos selecionados já tinham partido para seus treinamentos seguindo, exatamente, as indicações dele. Eram crianças, meninos que não passavam dos treze anos (por não estarem disputando armaduras de ouro seus treinamentos começavam mais tarde).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioros e sua família estavam hospedadas em um luxuoso hotel no centro de Tóquio. Ao chagarem do velório, Annely e Rafa foram correndo disputar a televisão do apartamento. Engalfinhavam-se como era de costume desde o dia em que se conheceram. Alexandra berrava para que os dois parassem com a implicância mutua. Enquanto dava uma bronca nos filhos, ela foi chamada pelo marido que aparentava um pouco de impaciência.

- O que foi, mau amor? Algum problema? – Ela disse respondendo ao chamado.

- Sandra, temos que conversar, é algo muito sério.

- Diga logo, Aioros, não me mate de aflição.

- Temos que nos mudar para cá!

- O QUE?

- Escute-me antes de se exaltar. Com a morte de Mitsumassa, Saori está desprotegida. Não posso deixá-la sozinha. Você sabe muito bem o que eu sou realmente, sou um cavaleiro e tenho obrigações a cumprir. Athena precisa de mim.

- Sua família precisa de você! Meus negócios estão em Londres. Não posso deixar tudo por conta dos meus administradores. Nada anda sem o olho do dono.

- Nunca estive em falta com a nossa família! Alexandra seja razoável, você tem totais condições de transferir seus negócios para cá.

- E por que eu deveria fazer isso? Eu não sigo a nenhuma deusa Athena! – A raiva estava dominando a jovem senhora. Ela achava que a sombra do Santuário não mais fazia parte de sua vida. Seu marido era um veterinário agora, por que insistir num lugar que nunca lhe deu o devido valor?

- Mas eu sim! Sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, quer você queira ou não! – Aioros também começava a se exaltar.

- Vai deixar sua família, cavaleiro? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Cavaleiros não deveriam ter família. Mas eu tenho e Zeus sabe o quanto os amo, morreria por vocês. Tenho deveres a cumprir, não posso me afastar disso! Você é minha mulher, não deve a mulher seguir o marido?

- Que pensamento mais machista, só poderia vir de um cavaleiro grosso como você!

- Por um acaso eu não te segui, Alexandra? Você nunca me perguntou se eu queria ir para Londres, e eu fui. Fui porque te amo. Mudei minha vida por você, estudei, formei, fiz de tudo para ser o melhor marido do mundo.

- E você é o melhor marido do mundo! – os olhos verdes estavam inundados pelas lágrimas.

- Pois então, Sandra, o que te custa? Eu fui nomeado tutor dela, tenho que ficar aqui. Além disso, Rafa herdou muitas coisas por ser afilhado dele. Ele e Annely são donos de metade da mansão Kido. Vai ser bom, vamos?

- Está bem! Nos mudamos o mês que vem. É o tempo que eu preciso para deixar tudo em ordem para a transferência da empresa.

- Ótimo! – Aioros não conteve o sorriso de satisfação. Puxou a esposa para perto de si e a olhou com um desejo incontrolável – Onde estão as crianças? **(Perguntinha maliciosa!) **

- Estão na sala se matando. **(Mãe zelosa!)**

- Então estamos livres para fazermos você sabe o que...- Ele começava a desabotoar o vestido da mulher.

- Aioros, seu fogo sagitariano não acaba nunca? – Os olhos dela estavam vidrados nos dele. Nem ela conseguia entender como a paixão e o desejo que tinham permanecia inabalável com o passar dos anos.

- Não! Pelo menos, não enquanto eu for casado com você, ou seja, nunca mesmo! – Aioros se apoderou dos lábios de Alexandra e eles seguiram para o quarto onde se amaram a tarde toda enquanto Annely mantinha Rafael imobilizado e com um belo sorriso no rosto zapeava, tranqüilamente, os canais da tv.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como havia sido combinado, no mês seguinte a morte do velho Kido a família se mudou para Tóquio. Mais um mês se passara e com a chegada de setembro também se iniciou o ano letivo japonês. Annely e Rafa foram matriculados no mesmo colégio e seguiam para o primeiro dia de aula. O clima de rixa constante pairava sobre eles. A garota bem que tentava uma aproximação, mas o menino era irredutível.

- Faça de conta que não me conhece. Eu não tenho irmã! – Rafa repreendeu antes de entrarem na escola.

- E quem disse que eu quero ter um irmão malinha como você! – Ela respondeu e seguiu para sala.

Durante as aulas, Annely fez amizade com duas garotas uma de cabelos lisos e castanhos e a outra de cabelos também castanhos, porém cacheados. A primeira se chamava Lívia e a outra Natália, ambas eram brasileiras e vieram morara no Japão com a família, era o primeiro dia delas em uma escola japonesa. No final da aula as três combinaram de irem tomar um milk shake numa lanchonete próxima à escola; queriam se conhecer melhor.

- Então você é grega? – Natalia perguntou interessada.

- Sou sim. Eu e meu pai somos gregos, já minha mãe e meu irmão são ingleses.

- Você já morou na Inglaterra também? – Dessa vez a curiosidade vinha de Lívia.

- Se vocês considerarem que um pouco mais de um mês seja morar, eu já morei sim.

- Quer dizer que assim que seu irmão nasceu vocês se mudaram?

- Não. Nossa como eu vou explicar isso para vocês...Gente o que está acontecendo ali? – Annely apontou para um grupo de garotos que ela reconheceu serem de sua sala. Eles estavam reunidos em um circulo em volta de algo ou alguém que ela não conseguia identificar.

- São os rapazes da nossa sala. Bem que me contaram na hora do recreio que eles eram um bando de boçais. Eles pegam os alunos das séries inferiores para se divertirem. Batem, xingam e às vezes até roubam. Eles devem ter encontrado a vítima de hoje – Lívia explicou.

- Por Zeus!(a expressão saiu naturalmente da boca da menina) É meu irmão que eles pegaram! – Largando suas coisas na mão das amigas, Annely correu para socorrer o irmão.

- O que essa doida pensa que vai fazer? – Natalia disse nervosa.

- É irmão dela Nat, eu também tentaria fazer algo se fosse o meu – respondeu Lívia.

- Acho melhor vocês soltarem ele e brincarem com alguém da série de vocês!

UHUHUHUHUHU, Nossa, to apavorado! O que você vai fazer com agente se não te obedecermos hein, duende de jardim? – Se tinha uma coisa que a irritava profundamente era falar algo pejorativo em relação a sua altura (ou baixeza que era o caso). Isso sem falar da cara nojenta que o líder da gangue tinha.

- Vou fazer você obedecer! – Uma forte luz dourada passou a brilhar em torno da jovem e a cada segundo ela se expandia mais e mais. Com uma velocidade espantosa junto a uma habilidade para luta muito incomum para uma garotinha, Annely derrubou o bando inteiro de uma só vez. Natalia e Lívia olhavam chocadas e o mesmo ocorria com Rafael.

- Acho que vocês não vão voltar a me desobedecer, não é? Não quero ter notícias que vocês estão incomodando ninguém, ouviram?

Em resposta só se ouvia os gemidos de dor dos rapazes. Annely caminhou até o irmão.

- Rafa, você está bem?

- Como você fez isso?

- Isso o que?

- Você brilhou depois derrubou todo mundo!

- Bem eu, eu não sei como fiz isso. Talvez seja algo que eu já sabia fazer antes de perder a memória.

- Você perdeu a memória, Annely? – Nat que vinha se aproximando escutou a última fala da jovem.

- Sim, era isso que eu ia explicar para vocês quando vimos a briga. Então, vamos ou não vamos à lanchonete?

- Vamos! – As duas concordaram.

- Nely! – Rafael chamou a irmã – Obrigado! O papai tinha razão. Deve ser bom ter uma irmã, se não fosse você hoje...

- Vai para casa, Rafa – os olhos da garota estavam cheios d'água.

- Ta – O menino assentiu com a cabeça e correu para casa mas antes se virou e disse – Amanhã eu tenho aula de guitarra, vai comigo?

- Claro! Agora vai! – Annely deu um sorriso e mandou um beijo para o irmão. Finalmente eles haviam se entendido.

Na lanchonete Annely contou sua história, pelo menos a parte que ela sabia ou se lembrava, para suas novas amigas. A única coisa que ela ocultou, naquele momento, foi sua gravidez pensando que essa informação seria um pouco forte demais.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rafa chegou em casa esbaforido, estava muito entusiasmado com a atuação da irmã.

- Pai, mãe, vocês não sabem o que aconteceu!

- Mas se você nos contar logo saberemos – Alexandra respondeu dando um beijo no filho.

- Uns garotos do colégio me atacaram depois da aula. Eles estavam me batendo e tentavam roubar meu tênis.

- Que horror, eles te machucaram, meu filho?

- Não, mãe! A Annely apareceu e uma luz começou a brilhar em volta dela e ela acabou com os carinha! – Rafa contava todo orgulhoso.

- Annely brigou com uma gangue inteira sozinha, Rafa? – Aioros não conseguiu esconder a satisfação, sua filha tinha o sangue quente dos Ílira e fazia jus ao nome.

- Foi sim, pai, o senhor tinha que ter visto!

- Tinha mes...AIEEEE! Alexandra! – Aoiros gritou passando a mão no braço beliscado.

- Segure sua empolgação! E você, mocinho, suba e já para o banho! – Alexandra falou brava com os dois e Rafa rapidinho tomou o rumo do banheiro – Imagine! Uma garota se envolvendo em brigas de rapazes.

- Ah Sandrinha, minha onça brava. Ela só estava defendendo o irmão. Pelo visto ela foi muito bem treinada. Queria ter visto! – Os olhos do cavaleiro brilhavam – Pelo menos eles pararam de brigar aqui em casa, não viu como ele está admirado.

- Não me chama de onça, eu não sou brava! Só tenho mais juízo que você!

- Acho que vou treinar o Rafa. Vai ser bom para ele ter uma noção de auto-defesa.

- Aioros Íliria! Não quero ter um filho briguento!

- E eu não quero ter um filho que precise da irmã para defendê-lo. Dessa vez eu não vou abri mão da minha decisão – E dando um beijo na testa da mulher saiu para o trabalho.

"Fazer o que? Até parece que alguma vez a vontade dele não prevaleceu! Eu posso até ser brava, mas do que adianta? Ele sempre me amansa".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na tarde seguinte, Rafa levou a irmã para assistir sua aula de guitarra como tinha sido combinado. Lá ele a apresentou a um amigo, Leandro, um garoto que deveria ter uns treze anos.

- Ele toca baixo. Nessa escola todos que vêm aprender algum instrumento devem escolher um grupo para ensaiarem juntos. Quando eu cheguei aqui e Leo me chamou para o grupo dele.

- Finalmente um homem! Nossa, meu grupo só tinha mulher. Quando comecei a treinar aqui os grupos que tinham meninos já estavam formados. E estávamos mesmo precisando de um guitarrista.

Annely começou a observar o grupo do qual Leo tinha falado. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao constatar que Lívia e Natalia participavam dele, seu irmão não te disse nada a esse respeito. O grupo era composto por pessoas de todas as idades e tipos; iam dos 10 aos 25 anos e como o menino havia informado a maioria esmagadora eram mulheres.

- Vem, toca um pouco com a gente! – Uma garotinha loura de olhos profundos e escuros e da idade de seu irmão a chamou para juntar-se a banda. A garotinha tocava flauta clássica entre outros instrumentos de sopro e se chamava Luna.

- Obrigada pelo convite, mas tocar o que? Eu não sei nem bater pratos! Prefiro ficar olhando.

O grupo começou o ensaio e tocaram uma das músicas preferidas de Annely que instintivamente começou a cantarolar. Sem perceber ela começou a agir como se fosse a vocalista da banda que, por enquanto, não tinha ninguém para preencher tal posição. De repente todos pararam de tocar e ficaram olhando para menina que demorou alguns segundos para perceber que o som fora cessado.

- O que foi? Eu canto tão mal assim que acabei atrapalhando vocês?

Juliane, que era a componente mais velha e tinha longos cabelos ruivos e lindos olhos castanhos se aproximou de Annely dizendo:

- Para quem não sabe bater pratos, você tem um talento nato para tocar o instrumento mais complicado de todos: nossas cordas vocais. Menina, você tem uma voz linda! Por que você não ensaia com a gente? Estamos pensando em escrever o grupo em um concurso que a gravadora Kamù esta produzindo. Eles estão em busca de novos talentos. Achamos a voz que estávamos precisando para ficarmos completos. E ai?O que me diz?

- Eu, cantora? Não posso dizer que nunca pensei nisso antes, pois realmente não sei se pensei, mas por que não? Quando começamos os ensaios?

Uma garota alta de cabelos cacheados e negros e olhos verdes chegou pro trás de Annely e segurando-a pelos ombros respondeu:

- Agora mesmo!

_Continua_

Gente só uma coisinha: como eu havia dito a fic não segue a cronologia do mangá nem do anime no que diz respeito à idade das personagens. Por isso que Seiya e companhia limitada foram para seus treinamentos com doze para treze anos e não com sete como está no anime/mangá.

Para Luna, July-chan, Arthemys e Leandro: Sejam bem vindos à Intenções de uma Deusa!, No próximo capítulo teremos mais personagens novos. Um beijão para vocês!

Adios!

LuanaRacos


	10. X Capítulo

Apesar de ser óbvio que os cavaleiros de zodíaco estariam muito melhor na minha mão do que nas do Kurumada, eles não me pertencem.

_I__NTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA –__ C__APÍTULO __10_

Os meses foram passando e cada dia a banda estava mais harmonizada e bem preparada. O dia do concurso estava se aproximando e os ensaios estavam ficando mais intensos. Com o passar do tempo a gravidez de Annely tornou-se algo evidente e a criança era aguarda com muita empolgação. Entre as meninas havia uma disputa sobre quem seria a madrinha, mas uma coisa era certa: menino ou menina não lhe faltaria tias.

- Temos que definir qual música iremos apresentar – Mega uma jovem de vintes anos, de cabelos louro-cinza e olhos verdes comentou.

- Podíamos tocar um rock pesado com umas baitas radicais três solos de guitarra e claro um de baixo... – Leo delirava com o som que queria criar, mas foi chamado à realidade por Márcia.

- Isso mesmo, Leo. Vamos tocar algo totalmente diferente do que estamos ensaiando há meses. Vai ser um sucesso.

- Tem que ser uma música original. Eles não vão aceitar covers – Themys lembrou.

- Acho que deveríamos escolher algo que a Annely cante melhor. O vocal é sempre o mais avaliado. – Ana sugeriu.

- Isso mesmo Ana! O que você sugere, Nely? Que música você acha que desenvolve mais? – Juliane perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. Todos olharam para o futon no fim da sala onde estavam reunidos para o ensaio e viram Annely deitada com os olhos fechados.

- NELY! Dá para você responder? Sabemos que gravidez da sono, mas isso aqui é importante! – Natália chamou a atenção da amiga.

- Que dia hoje? – Foi a resposta dada pela jovem.

- Sete de fevereiro. Falta um mês e duas semanas para o dia do concurso – Thati que era uma das mais novinhas da banda com seus 12 aninhos, longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes esmeralda, respondeu.

- Sete de fevereiro, hum, não deixa de ser curioso – Annely falava enquanto acariciava a enorme barriga – Noites atrás eu sonhei com um lugar coberto pela neve. Estava no meio de uma tempestade quando vi um homem que eu não consegui identificar por que a imagem estava muito turva. Tudo que eu sei é que ele me disse que meu filho, que seria uma menina, nasceria no dia sete de fevereiro e que era o dia do aniversário dele. Foi muito estranho. Depois que ele disse isso eu acordei.

- Credo! Fiquei toda arrepiada – Milla comentou passando a mão pelo braço para abaixar os pelos ouriçados.

- Mas você está com oitos meses, foi só um sonho, não vai acontecer nada disso. Vamos continuar?

- Pode ter sido um sonho, Lívia, mas minha bolsa acabou de estourar!

Uma grande confusão se instalou no recinto. Algumas começaram a chorar de emoção e nervosismo, outras gritavam com Annely, pois não conseguiam entender como ela estava tão calma. Rafa e Leo ajudaram-na a se levantar e a guiaram até o carro enquanto July pegava as chaves do automóvel. Márcia e Mega se preocupavam em ligar para os pais da menina. Natalia, Luna e Ana rezavam e Lívia e Thati discutiam sobre a importância do parto normal e das dificuldades de se ter um bebê prematuro. Beta ficava ao lado de Annely mostrando como ela deveria respirar.

O fato é que, apesar da confusão inicial, em menos de meia hora, Annely deu entrada na maternidade seguida da banda inteirinha. Os que não couberam no carro de July (que foi o mais abarrotado possível) racharam um táxi (que também estava lotado). Na recepção da clínica, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e demonstravam grande preocupação o que começou a deixar a jovem, que até agora fazia um esforço para se manter calma, nervosa. O medo tomou conta de seu coração e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

- VOCÊS QUEREM PARA COM ESSA ALGAZARRA! Estão me deixando louca!

Houve um silêncio imediato e o médico mandou que o grupo fosse aguardar na sala de espera e que só ficasse com ela o pai da criança. Ele disse isso olhando para Leo esperando que o rapaz se manifestasse.

- Ei! Não olha para mim, não! Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu só tenho quatorze anos.

- Então, quem é o pai? – O médico perguntou. Primeiramente ninguém ousou dizer nada, depois July resolveu falar algo para acabar com o constrangimento.

- O pai não está aqui. Então um de nós não poderia acompanhá-la? O irmão dela, talvez? – Ouvi-se um baque e todos se viraram para Rafael. Ele havia desmaiado ao ouvir a proposta da amiga – Pode ser eu, também! – July falou com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Eu quero ir sozinha. Não se preocupem comigo, é só um parto – Annely disse ainda com a voz alterada.

O médico concordou com a garota e a tirou da cadeira de rodas para passar para maca seguindo para a sala de parto. No corredor que separava a recepção do quarto a jovem sentiu uma estranha presença ao seu lado. Ela se virou e vislumbrou o rapaz que aparecera no seu sonho, o rapaz da neve. Agora ela podia vê-lo nitidamente, como ele era lindo. Tinha olhos azuis, traços fortes e duas grandes sobrancelhas que tinham uma bifurcação, cabelos compridos e repicados dando uma aparência desarrumada ao mesmo tempo muito elegante, eles eram da mesma cor dos olhos: azul-petróleo. Ele a olhava com ternura e logo todo o medo que ela sentia se esvaiu. O rapaz deu um lindo sorriso para ela que retribuiu com um sorriso tímido devido à dor provocada pelas contrações.

Na sala de parto o jovem manteve-se ao lado de Annely durante todo o tempo. Quando foi pedido para que ela fizesse força ele segurou suas mãos dando-lhe apoio. Com uma tranqüilidade incomum a menina fez toda a força necessária segurando firme a mão do rapaz misterioso que apenas ela conseguia sentir e enxerga; ambos choravam de emoção. Logo um choro forte e saudável tomou conta do quarto.

- É uma menina! – Exclamou a enfermeira – Uma bela criança – Depois de embrulhar o bebê ela a entregou para a mãe.

Annely pegou a filha e passou a observá-la, sua emoção era tremenda. Era uma menina, assim como tinha sido dito no seu sonho. Durante a gravidez nunca foi possível olhar o sexo da criança, pois ela sempre estava em posições que impediam a constatação.

- E então, mamãe? Qual será o nome dessa princesinha para que eu possa colocar a pulseira de identificação?

A jovem ficou pensativa, até aquele momento ela não havia pensado em nenhum nome que realmente a agradasse. O rapaz que havia sumido assim que a criança chorou novamente apareceu e aproximando-se de seu ouvido sussurrou:

- Kamily! Dê a ela o nome de Kamily É a soma dos nossos nomes, meu amor: Kamus e Annely.

- Kamlily, é esse o nome dela – Annely falou com firmeza e a enfermeira pegou o bebê colocando uma pulseirinha em seu braço direito, fazendo o mesmo com a mãe.

- Vou levá-la para a incubadora. Por ser prematura ela terá que ficar lá um pouco – dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto levando a criança.

- Cuide bem dela, Anjinha – Dando um selinho na boca de Annely o jovem voltou a desaparecer deixando a garota com os olhos marejados num misto de tristeza e a mais profunda felicidade.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Ai como ela é fofa – Beta comentava batendo no vidro que separava a área das incubadoras dos visitantes – Ri para tia, Kamily, uhuhuhuh!

- Nossa!Ela não tem nada que lembre a Annely. Cabelos azuis sobrancelhas duplas – Leo constava a falta de semelhança entre mãe e filha.

- Não sabemos como é o pai, as vezes ela é parecida com ele – Milla falou.

- Beta para de bater no vidro e agir como retardada. Um bebê de poucos minutos de vida não vai rir para você – Lívia afirmou sarcasticamente.

- Mas ela está rindo, vocês não perceberam? – Todos fitaram a criança e até Lívia teve que encarar que a menina ria. Mas não era para nenhum de seus visitantes que ela sorria e sim para o homem que esteve presente ao seu nascimento e que agora estava ao lado da incubadora rindo para ela também.

Adeus, minha filha – Dizendo isso ele voltou a desaparecer deixando a banda toda, agora já acompanhada pelos avós do bebê, fazendo toda espécie de caretas para menina sorrir, mas tudo que conseguiram foi fazê-la chorar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus despertou assustado. Ele suava da cabeça aos pés, o que era surpreendente para quem se encontrava sob o rigoroso frio siberiano. Assim que se sagrou cavaleiro de ouro ele recebeu uma autorização do Mestre para treinar aspirantes a cavaleiros e por isso ele havia retornado para o lugar onde havia iniciado seu treinamento.

Ele se levantou, pôs um casaco e começou a descer as escadas que levavam à parte inferior da cabana em que se hospedava. O andar de baixo da casa estava completamente escuro; ele tateou com a mão pela parede até encontrar o interruptor ascendendo às luzes.

- BOM DIA MESTRE KAMUS! PARABÉNS PELOS SEUS DE 17 ANOS! – Dois meninos, que não ultrapassavam os treze anos, um loiro de belos olhos azuis e o outro de revoltos cabelos verdes, estavam em pé na sala com chapeuzinho de festa na cabeça. A cabana estava toda decorada de balões e sobre a mesa estava um apetitoso bolo de nozes. Os meninos preparam tudo para comemorar o aniversário do mestre.

Sem se quer olhar para os garotos ou para surpresa que eles haviam preparado, o cavaleiro abriu a porta da cabana e começou a caminhar até chegar a um precipício que tinha uma vista privilegiada do lago Baikal, o maior lago de água doce do mundo. O vento soprava forte balançado seus cabelos e cortando-lhe a face. Ele olhava o horizonte, mas não enxergava nada; seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

- Annely, por que você me assombra? ME DEIXA EM PAZ! Morre de uma vez, morre dentro do meu coração – Perdendo as forças suas pernas cederam e ele beteu com os joelhos na nave que cobria o chão. Chorava e não sabia se era de raiva ou de tristeza – Morre, por favor! Por que eu não consigo te esquecer? VOCÊ NUNCA VAI VOLTAR! Minha ferida nunca vai cicatrizar.

Kamus, o sagrado Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário nunca chorava ou demonstrava qualquer tipo de emoção desde que sua namorada morrera em um trágico acidente aério. Seus pensamentos nunca mais foram habitados por Annely, mas nos últimos dias seus sonhos estavam sendo bastante traiçoeiros. Primeiro ele sonhou que a encontrava em meio a uma tempestade de neve. Ela estava grávida dele e ele a dizia que a menina que ela esperava nasceria no dia do seu aniversário.

Mas o sonho que teve essa noite era ainda mais impressionante que o primeiro. Ela estava no hospital, que parecia ser japonês, tendo a tal criança. Ele também estava lá, esteve com ela o tempo todo, vira sua filha nascer e até sugeriu o nome. E coincidência ou não era seu aniversário, assim como ela havia dito para ela no outro sonho. Uma dor imensa invadiu seu peito, como ele desejava que tudo aquilo fosse verdade.

- Não é, NÃO É! ELA ESTÁ MORTA! NÃO EXISTE NENHUM BEBÊ! Não existe nenhuma Kamily, e é essa a verdade! – Ele socou o chão fazendo um enorme buraco, arrebentado a pedra que o sustentava. Houve um grande estrondo e a neve cedeu fazendo com que ele caísse sobre o lago que, devido ao frio, encontrava-se congelado e por sorte o gelo não se quebrou. Ele foi completamente coberto pela neve que desprendeu do barranco.

- MESTRE KAMUS! – O jovem louro que se chamava Hiyoga correu para ajudá-lo a se levantar sendo seguido por Isaak que era o outro menino.

- Não se preocupem! Eu estou bem. Que tipo de cavaleiro eu seria se um punhadinho de neve pudesse me vencer? – Com a expressão de frieza voltando a dominar, ele se levantou e tomou o rumo da cabana. As crianças olhavam estupefatas.

- O que há com ele? – Hiyoga perguntou.

- Sei lá. Ele está mais mal humorado que o normal – respondeu Isaak.

- Quem sabe ele não gosta de aniversário? – Sugeriu o loirinho.

- Deve ser isso mesmo, Oga! Aniversário é um dia que deixa as pessoas comuns alegres. Mas "Kamus de Aquário" não é uma pessoa comum, é um cavaleiro e emoções baratas não o comovem – Issak falou com um tom irônico, imitando o mestre com perfeição, pois Kamus sempre falava dos sentimentos com desprezo. Os garotos gargalharam e seguiram rindo de volta a cabana onde encontraram o mestre comendo o bolo com o chapeuzinho na cabeça.

- Venham comer, o bolo está muito bom! - Os garotos sorriram e sentaram para se servirem. Estavam tão atentos à comida que não observaram um sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Kamus ao observá-los. Ele havia adorado a surpresa dos discípulos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uma semana se passou e não poderia haver uma criança mais adulada que Kamily. Todos queriam carregar, ninar, dar banho e até trocar as fraudas. Annely se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, estava completamente realizada com maternidade; como ela gostava de estar com a filha, de amamentá-la, de por para dormir, sua felicidade não poderia ser mais evidente.

Ela estava na varanda de seu quarto ninando o bebê quando uma de suas amigas aproximou-se.

- Ela já dormiu? – Márcia perguntou nun sussurro.

- Quase!- Annely respondeu sorrindo para companheira de banda.

- Eu trouxe um presentinho para ela. Sou a única que ainda não te dei nada – Márcia entregou um pacotinho para Annely que após colocar Kamy no berço o abriu.

- Márcia, é lindo! Eu adorei - O presente era um cordão de ouro branco e um pingente do mesmo material que era igual ao que Annely usava, só que menorzinho.

- Você quase nunca tira esse cordão, diz que tem paixão por ele. Eu até procurei um pingente do mesmo material que o seu, mas parece que não existe, o seu é único. Até mesmo a figura é difícil de ser encontrada, tive que mandar fazer.

- Muito obrigada, mesmo. – Annely abraçou a amiga e tomando uma postura um pouco mais séria, falou – Márcia, você gostaria de ser madrinha dela?

Madrinha , eu? Mas, mas eu pensei que você escolheria a Nat ou a Lívia por elas serem mais próximas.

- É justamente por isso que eu quero que seja você! Elas são próximas, mas você também é muito minha amiga e teria a coragem de brigar comigo caso eu estivesse fazendo algo errado na criação dela. Você é perfeita para o posto, aceita?

- Claro que sim! E pode ter certeza que eu vou brigar mesmo! – As duas sorriram muito felizes. Um mês depois o batizado foi realizado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O tempo foi passando. A banda saiu vitoriosa do concurso; eles tocaram uma musica que foi cuidadosamente composta por todos chamada Fukai Mori (Densa Floresta). Foi uma composição tão marcante que seu nome foi adotado pelo grupo. Com o passar dos anos o Fukai Mori tornou-se a banda mais popular do Japão devido a sua variação musical, mistura de vários rítimos e harmonização. Tudo que eles produziam era sucesso garantido e eles já começavam a conquistar o público europeu.

No Santuário de Athena muita coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo. Primeiramente, Saga foi derrotado e Saori Kido assumiu seu lugar como a reencarnação da deusa. Depois vieram Hilda de Polares, Posseidon e Hades, mas todos aqueles que tentaram deturpar a paz que Athena lutava para manter foram derrotados. Porém a última batalha, contra Hades, fora muito cruel. Apesar de sair vitoriosa a deusa da sabedoria perdera quase todos seus cavaleiros e os que permaneceram encontravam-se muito debilitados. O mundo estava desprotegido. Era o momento ideal para que uma deusa liberasse sobre tudo o seu rancor e revelar suas verdadeiras intenções por de trás de todos esses acontecimentos.

_Continua _

Bem galera é isso ai, parece que finalmente vamos ter intenções de uma deusa nessa fic. Espero que tenham curtido tudo que foi escrito até agora. Se preparem para muito romance, desentendimento e aventura daqui para frente.

Só uma explicação fundamental: A música Fukai Mori realmente existe. Ela é o segundo tema de encerramento do anime Inuyasha, para quem conhece é aquela: _Vivemos em qualquer lugar, enquanto viajamos sem direção... _Essa música é linda no seu original em japonês. Quem quiser, me pede que eu mando, pois eu tenho ela em mp3. Luna, meu anjo, hoje em dia o que mais existe são bandas que misturam sons clássicos como o do violino com o rock pesado, a mistura de instrumentos é uma coisa muito comum, fica lindíssimo. A própria banda Do as Infinity, que é verdadeira dona de Fukai Mori, faz isso em muitas de suas músicas e fica absolutamente perfeito.

Explicações dadas, mando um grande beijo a todos e ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!

LuanaRacos.


	11. XI Capítulo

Do Olimpo a deusa do matrimônio e da família acompanha a terrível batalha entre os cavaleiros de Athena e o Imperador do sub-mundo. Hera tinha grandes interesses no resultado da Guerra Santa. Ainda que a deusa da sabedoria fosse a vitoriosa, seu exercito de santos estava reduzido a quase nada. Sua jovem encarnação, ainda tão despreparada, estaria completamente exposta e desprotegida.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro haviam morrido e os de bronze eram apenas moribundos, incapazes de defender a si mesmos. Seiya fora atingido mortalmente pela espada de Hades, levando Athena a vingar seu cavaleiro, atacando o imperador com seu báculo, obtendo a vitória e pondo fim à luta.

"Você não é páreo para mim, menina. O seu erro, Pallas, foi conviver por demais com os humanos, tornou-se fraca e inútil como eles. Apaixonou-se pelo seu cavaleiro de Pégasus e, geração após geração, você vem nutrindo o amor que sente por esse humano. Queria poupá-la, mas no meu mundo não haverá espaço para corações fracos como o seu. Terei que destruí-la, minha querida. Uhauhauha" Um sorriso demoníaco surgiu nos lábios da deusa que observava Athena chorar sobre o corpo de seu amado, sentido a dor da perda como se fosse uma humana qualquer.

O Amor. Como Hera abominava este sentimento. Foi por amar demais seu infiel esposo que ela sofrera tanto. Para ela o amor era o criador das discórdias, o promotor das guerras que os homens realizavam para saciar suas paixões. O amor descontrolado que habitava em suas almas a tudo corrompia. O próprio ódio nada mais era do que a verdadeira face do amor. Não havia dúvidas, esse maldito sentimento deveria ser expurgado do mundo, e a hora havia chagado.

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – CAPÍTULO 11_

_- Athena, Athena! Ha muito Hades vinha perturbando a homens e deuses com a sua ambição, inveja e crueldade. Causou muitos transtornos e guerras intermináveis. Mas agora sua vitória foi definitiva e podemos usufruir um pouco de paz. Uma paz efêmera, infelizmente. Por isso, em sinal de agradecimento e mérito por sua vitória e de seus cavaleiros, darei a todos uma nova vida para que mantenham a Terra protegida daqueles que só querem o mal._

_E a você, criança, dar-lhe-ei o direito de amar, Saori Kido._

Saori acorda e percebe que não estava sonhado. Ela não estava mais nos campos Elycios com o corpo de Seiya em seus braços, mas sim em um Santuário, milagrosamente, reconstruído. Elevando seu cosmo, a jovem deusa chama todos seus fiéis guardiões para que se unam perante ela no Paternon. Gradativamente, eles foram se juntando para ouvir o que Athena tinha a lhes dizer.

- Para mim é uma felicidade sem tamanho ter, finalmente, todos os meus cavaleiros juntos. Quero dizer que sou muito grata por tudo que fizeram por mim e pela a humanidade. Mas agora darei uma ordem a vocês, e não tolerarei qualquer desobediência. Quero que descansem, terão uma semana para fazerem o que bem entenderem. Visitem famílias, viajem, em fim. No final dessa semana nos encontraremos em minha mansão no Japão, precisarei da presença de todos. Bem, agora estão formalmente dispensados. Divirtam-se. – A garota deus a costas aos que estavam ali reunidos e entrou no templo, ela também partiria para um descanso. Precisava pensar muito sobre a permissão que certo deus lhe dera.

- Nem acredito! Desde que me tornei cavaleiro nunca soube o que era ter um dia de folga e agora tenho uma semana toda! Eu nem sei o que farei primeiro – O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião não continha a felicidade que sentia. Além de estar vivo, poderia aproveitar dessa vida à vontade por alguns dias.

- Não acho que seja conveniente que nós nos afastemos do Santuário e de Athena. O mal não descansa. – Alertou o cavaleiro de Aquário tirando o brilho da felicidade do amigo escorpiano.

- Você ouviu bem o que a chefa disse? Não será tolerada desobediência. O que há com você, Aquário? É um exemplo de comportamento. Quer se rebelar? – Miro provocou.

- Larga de deboche Miriano...

- Não me chama de Miriano! Detesto esse nome maldito – Kamus adorava importunar o amigo em relação ao seu verdadeiro nome, não aguentava a cara de criança contrariada que ele fazia quando era chamado assim.

- Caso o senhor não saiba, Miriano, Athena não é nossa chefe, e não existe chefa. Ela é nossa deusa, àquela a quem damos nossas vidas em prol do bem da humanidade.

Miro pensava como conseguia ser tão amigo de um cara tão chato e certinho como Kamus. Ele não fazia nada de errado e estava sempre no controle do seu humor, era insuportável, mesmo assim ele o adorava e o tinha como um irmão.

- Ta bom, Terceiro, você venceu. Vamos ficar no Santuário, mas toda noite a gente sai para das uns rolé.

- Miriano, pare de falar como um marginal. E quem disse que eu vou ficar? Eu falei que não "achava" conveniente, mas se Athena, como deusa de sabedoria que é, acha, quem sou eu para descordar. Vou para casa, estou com saudade da comida da mamãe.

- Sua mãe é uma dondoca, Kamus. Não deve saber nem fritar um ovo! – Miro falava enquanto os dois se dirigiam a suas casas para preparem suas viagens. O escorpiano também iria visitar sua família. Saudade era o sentimento mais constante no coração de um cavaleiro.

Seiya e os demais cavaleiros de bronze estavam ansiosos para voltar para o Japão, mas o rapaz ficou um pouco chateado de saber que Saori não voltaria com eles. Queria tanto estar ao lado dela, nem que fosse só por estar.

Todos estavam muito felizes com a nova vida que receberam. Kanon e Saga até tentavam impor algum diálogo que fosse um pouco além das mágoas que tinham um pelo outro. Porém, havia uma pessoa que parecia muito chateada, o Cavaleiro de Leão não conseguia esconder seu desaponto, se afastou do grupo com a cabeça baixa e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Qual é o problema, Aioria? Não parece muito satisfeito, o que há? – A amazona de águia, Marin, era uma grande amiga de Aioria, muitos chagavam a pensar que eram um casal, mas seus sentimentos um pelo outro não iam além da mais pura amizade.

- Marin, eu não entendo. Todos foram ressuscitados, até o Shion e Dohko ganharam sua juventude. Mas onde está meu irmão, Marin? Por que ele não está aqui? Queria tanto vê-lo, dizer o quanto me arrependo de ter acreditado que ele era um traidor.

- Não fique assim, às vezes ele está melhor onde está do que estivesse vivo – A garota tentava consolá-lo.

- Ou talvez ele não tenha ressuscitado por que nunca morreu! – Disse uma voz conhecida dos dois

- Shura! O que quer dizer com este absurdo? – Airoia perguntou revoltado com o que Shura estava propondo.

- Pense Aioria, não se trata de nenhum absurdo. O corpo dele nunca foi encontrado e olha que o Saga mandou revirar meio mundo para achá-lo, para se certificar que seu maior inimigo havia morrido. E a armadura? Não acha Sagitário muito incomum? Nenhuma outra armadura atua sem a ordem do seu cavaleiro. Não sei, às vezes sinto que ele está vivo.

- Se ele estiver vivo, Shura, entendo perfeitamente o porquê dele nunca nos procurar, ainda que toda a verdade já tenha vindo à tona. Não somos dignos do perdão dele. – Aioria se levantou e segui para sua casa, não gostava de falar do irmão, doía muito.

Shura concordou com as palavras de Aioria. De todos do Santuário que taxaram Aioros de traidor eles eram os piores; eram seu irmão e seu melhor amigo, não tinham o direito de duvidar dele. E ele, Shura, ainda fora responsável pelo ataque o poderia tê-lo matado. Jamais ele se veria livre daquele remorso, jamais.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A semana de folga dada aos cavaleiros foi devidamente aproveitada por cada um deles. Muitos foram visitar a família, outros aproveitaram para por a vida em ordem. Agora estavam todos reunidos na sala de reuniões na mansão Kido como havia sido combinado.

- Espero que tenham aproveitado o descanso. Evitei tocar no assunto que falarei agora porque realmente queria que ficassem afastados de corpo e mente das questões do Santuário durante essa semana. No dia em que foram ressuscitados, Zeus me aconselhou a ficar atenta quanto a qualquer oscilação no cosmos – Saori fez uma pausa em sua fala para beber um pouco de água e logo recomeçou – Venho sentido constates alterações e meus sonhos vivem se repetindo, o que me leva a encará-los como um aviso.

- Que espécie de sonhos, minha senhora? – Perguntou Aioria Cordialmente.

- Escuto vozes, algo que parece um poema, mas que no fim se mostra como um enigma.

- Consegue se lembrar das palavras, senhorita? – Dessa vez o interesse vinha de Shaka.

- Vagamente. Mas a cada vez que acordo elas estão ficando mais nítidas. Consigo me lembrar de algumas frases: "o fruto de um romance proibido, a menina que foi criada como um menino. Aquela que tem na elite, um pai, um tio, um irmão, seus guardiões e o amor." Tudo me parece tão sem nexo. Não sei se falam de uma ou de mais pessoas, nem sei se falam de um ser humano, pode ser um deus, realmente não sei o que pensar.

- Acho que é uma única pessoa e que é uma mulher, alguém que deveremos encontrar e que se enquadre em tudo isso. São dicas que os deuses querem nos dar! – Shura deu sua opinião.

- Querem nos confundir, isso sim! – Miro disse bruscamente – Se querem que a gente ache alguém por que não são mais explícitos? Achem a mulher tal, RG, CPF, carteira de motorista, endereço. Eles perderam a noção de quantas pessoas tem no mundo? O povo não faz controle de natalidade não, minha gente!

- Não blasfeme, Miro, que coisa feia! – Mu brincou – Os deuses têm sua própria linguagem. Cabe a nós interpretar os sinais.

- Mas este sinal está difícil mesmo, nem a Soori que é deusa consegue identificá-lo – Seiya manifestou-se.

- Devemos ter paciência, mais sinais serão enviados, e logo saberemos do que se trata – Dohko, sempre tão sábio, falou com a serenidade dos seus 273 anos, apesar da aparecia de jovem – Entrarei em contato com o Shion, talvez ele possa nos ajudar – O antigo cavaleiro de Áries havia retornado a sua posição como mestre do Santuário e desde sua volta se dedicou a por tudo em ordem depois da terrível batalha que todos queriam esquecer.

- Concordo Dohko, só nos resta esperar. Já conversei com a Hilda, pedi para que ela nos fizesse uma visita, ela também poderá ser de grande ajuda. Além disso, há tempos prometi fazer uma festa de confraternização entre o Santuário e Asgard, será uma boa oportunidade para tal. Fiquem à vontade, a casa é de vocês – Saori já saia da sala de reuniões quando se lembrou de mais uma coisa - Por falar em festa, em dois dias será a comemoração de aniversário de casamento de uma pessoa muito especial e muito querida. Ele soube que vocês estavam no Japão e me pediu para estender o convite a vocês. Espero que aceitem – Falando isso, ela deixou o recinto tomado pelos murmúrios dos cavaleiros que comentavam não só dos estranhos sonhos da deusa, mas, principalmente, das festas que veriam. A semana de folga os deixou mal acostumados.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus, devido ao seu temperamento introspectivo, havia optado em não se hospedar na mansão, queria ter sua privacidade resguardada. Ele alugou um quarto em um dos melhores hotéis da cidade. Estava deitado em um dos sofás da sala do apartamento pensado em tudo que fora dito por Saori naquela tarde.

Não conseguia deixar de achar que suas conclusões sobre o assunto eram absurdas, mas elas dominavam sua mente. Apenas uma pessoa se encaixava perfeitamente às frases ditas pela deusa: Annely. Desde o primeiro instante a imagem da jovem penetrou em seus pensamentos como se de lá quisesse sair para se materializar a frete de todos, indicando que ela era a mulher que procuravam.

Por mais de quatro anos e meio ele havia conseguido controlar suas lembranças, quase nunca pensava nela, mas sempre que o fazia era com uma intensidade torturante. Deu-se o direito de relembrar um pouco dos momentos que passaram juntos, sentindo o coração apertar. Deixou os sentimentos dominarem e se entregou a tristeza de não poder tê-la como gostaria; sempre junto. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto impassível daquele que para muitos era uma pessoa inabalável. Riu de si mesmo limpando o rosto molhado "Kamus de Aquário, você é uma fraude" pensou e acabou dormindo, entorpecido pela saudade.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os olhos azuis abriram-se bruscamente, ele olhou para o relógio de pulso e saltou do sofá, já estava atrasado. Em meia hora Miro e os demais cavaleiros estariam na porta do hotel para buscá-lo. Iriam a uma boate indicada por Hyioga, um baladeiro convicto. O rapaz havia sugerido uma boate para estrangeiros localizada em uma área nobre da cidade e que, segundo ele, era frequentada pelas mulheres mais bonitas, fossem japonesas ou estrangeiras. Com um argumento desses não foi difícil convencer aquela homarada de ir até lá.

Kamus foi até o quarto e separou uma peça de roupa para sair. Depois seguiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido mantendo firme o pensamento de que precisava, urgentemente, de uma companhia feminina para livrá-lo das lembranças que tivera durante a tarde. Sempre que Annely vinha a sua mente ele fazia isso, procurava alguém para aliviar seu coração, ainda que soubesse que ninguém jamais tomaria o lugar dela. Ele era dela e só ela pertenceria enquanto os deuses insistissem em sua existência.

Dentro do prazo o aquariano estava prontinho na porta do hotel **(é incrível como meia hora é mais do que suficiente para que os homens se arrumem). **Não demorou nem cinco minutos para que a caravana de três carros aparecesse e Kamus a seguiu em um carro próprio, aumentando o comboio que caminhava na espera de uma noitada daquelas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A boate estava fervilhando, o som eletrônico faziam com que os corpos se mexessem assim que as pessoas adentrassem no recinto. Annely olhava para tudo com o maia absoluto tédio, odiava boates, sempre cheias e barulhentas. "É sua despedida de solteiro, Annely, você vai adorar" Ela imitava Márcia, mentalmente, enquanto fazia uma careta, sabia muito bem que a despedida de solteiro era a desculpa que as garotas buscaram para sair, como se precisassem disso!

Ela nem estava considerando o trabalho que estava sendo colocar as meninas menores de idade para dentro. Rafa, por ser homem, acabou passando batido pelos seguranças, mas a cara de moleca que a Luna e a Tathi tinham não enganava ninguém. Resultado, July teve que assumir a responsabilidade pelas garotas assinando termo de compromisso e tudo mais.

A banda escolheu uma boate para turistas localizada em uma zona nobre da capital japonesa. Ainda que já tivessem um grande público no exterior, seria mais fácil não serem reconhecidos em um lugar para estrangeiros, pois, uma boate japonesa seria sinônimo de suicídio. Mesmo assim o grupo tomou certas precauções para passarem desapercebidos: uns pintaram os cabelos e usavam lentes de contatos, outros usavam roupas bem diferentes do estilo que costumavam usar e teve até aqueles que usavam perucas como era o caso da vocalista que usava uma peruca chanel bem escura e curta até a orelha disfarçando os longos cabelos cacheados que herdara da mãe.

O grupo já estava no estabelecimento a mais de uma hora e Annely ainda mantinha a cara emburrada, mas começava a se animar com as bobeiras que Tathi falava, "alfinetando" as pobres almas que passavam próximas a mesa. Lívia e Nat não paravam de dançar e comentar sobre um grupo de rapazes absolutamente maravilhosos que estava bem perto delas na pista de dança.

- Olha aquele loirão, Nat! Que cabelo é aquele! Melhor que o meu – Lívia comentou risonha.

- Detesto homem cabeludo, e sei lá Li, acho que ele é cego. Ele mal se mexe e fica com os olhos fechados. Ou no mínimo tá muito drogado o que é uma grande possibilidade. – Nat respondeu ao comentário da amiga.

- Nat você me mata, drogado! Bem, mas se ele for cego melhor ainda! Deve ser ótimo com as mãos. Cegos têm o tato apurado – A outra comentou maliciosa.

- Você é muito perva, megera! Olha só no que você está pensando.

- Eu olho, Nat! O cego aqui é ele, não eu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna tentava passar pela pista de dança para chegar até o bar, mas era uma tarefa complicada driblar aquela muvuca. A garota foi empurrada e acabou se esbarrado fortemente em um dos rapazes do grupo que Natália e Lívia estavam azarando.

- Me desculpa – A menina disse, esboçando um sorriso amarelo para o rapaz que a fitava com a cara amarrada – Me empurraram, foi sem querer.

- Isso que dá permitirem a entrada de pirralhos em lugares para adultos. Nem consegue se manter em pé. Crianças da sua idade deveriam estar em casa uma hora desta – Ele falou ironicamente. O rapaz aparentava ter um pouco mais de vinte anos, tinha olhos azuis bem claros e os cabelos, cumpridos e ondulados, tinham um tom a mais que os olhos. Era muito bonito e tinha um porte atlético que impressionara Luna.

- Idiotas como você deveriam estar no circo fazendo papel de palhaço com este humorzinho tão patético – A garota respondeu ferinamente arrancado risadas dos outros rapazes e deixando o jovem extremamente contrariado.

Luna nem deu tempo para que o rapaz replicasse, e se afastou, voltado para sua luta em busca de algo para beber. Quando a menina estava a menos de dez passos do seu destino, ela sentiu uma mão masculina segurar-lhe o braço.

- O que você quer, seu imbecil... – A menina se virou para ver aquele a segurava, parando de falar ao perceber que não se tratava do imbecil que ela imaginava. Era um homem que cheirava a álcool pelo tanto que já havia bebido. Ele puxou Luna para perto de si, aproximando seus corpos, ela tentava afastá-lo, mas o homem era muito forte.

- Me larga, seu bêbado! Está me machucando – Ela gritava mais o agressor a ignorava.

- Não ouviu o que a menina disse? É para largá-la, seu bêbado – Luna olhava incrédula para quem a defendia. Era o imbecil.

- E quem vai me obrigar? Você? Seu franguinho! Saiba que eu sou faixa preta em karatê – O homem respondeu sem soltar a garota.

- Sério?- O rapaz se aproximou do homem – Pois eu só preciso de uma unha para acabar com você, cretino! – Ele segurou o braço do outro e Luna pode ver a unha do dedo indicador dele torna-se cumprida e vermelha, depois ouviu um grito de dor alucinante ser proferido por aquele que a segurava. Ele a soltou jogando-a em cima do jovem.

- Viu porque eu disse que ninfetinhas como você deveriam estar em casa? Linda e indefesa vai atrair a atenção de trogloditas como esse ai, querendo se aproveitar de sua ingenuidade.

A menina ficou completamente vermelha quando foi chamada de linda pelo seu salvador que agora mantinha um sorriso altamente sedutor nos lábios.

- Muito obrigada por me defender – Falou finalmente.

- Não foi nada! Custa um beijo. – Ele respondeu maliciosamente. Luna piscou os olhos várias vezes pensando não ter ouvido direito o que o homem lhe dissera.

- Pensei que eu fosse uma criança boba, para querer meus beijos... TIO! – A menina também sorriu maliciosamente, provando para o garoto que também sabia jogar o jogo dele. Ela lhe deu as costas e seguiu para o bar.

- TIO?- Ele perguntou interceptando-a antes que ela chagasse ao balcão. Ela apenas se pós nas pontas dos pés e deu-lhe um beijo suave na bochecha e em seguida se sentou em um dos bancos do bar.

- Ai está seu pagamento, estamos quites – Luna falou e o jovem logo se sentou no banco que estava ao seu lado.

- Meu nome é Miro, e o seu? – Ele perguntou.

- Eliza – Mentiu Luna, ela não seria boba de entregar seu disfarce tão facilmente.

- Nome lindo como a dona – Ele disse galanteador.

- Cantadinha fuleira! Acha que só porque sou mais nova aceito qualquer coisa que um carinha mais velho me fala? - Ela disse, secamente, tomando um gole de refrigerante.

- Então ta! Vamos deixar as cantadas de lado. Eu quero ficar com você, Eliza. Não posso ser mais direto que isso.

- Até que você sabe expressar direitinho o que quer, Tio! – Ela não conteve a vontade de chamá-lo assim novamente, gostava da cara de contrariado que ele fazia.

- Você bem que podia seguir o exemplo dos mais velhos e expressar, de uma vez, se quer ou não!

A menina se aproximou de Miro e delicadamente passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos do jovem colocando os fios revoltos que lhe caiam sobre o rosto atrás de sua orelha. Ele fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque e percebeu quando seus lábios foram, levemente, tocados pelos os dela, eles eram tão macios e saborosos, a garota usava um brilho de sabor morango que agradou muito o cavaleiro. Miro puxou Luna para bem próximo de si, intensificando a carícia.

O beijo se prolongou por alguns minutos deixando o jovem mais à vontade e ele logo parou de beijá-la para poder explorar com a boca outras partes do corpo da menina. Primeiro um beijo elaborado no pescoço e depois leves mordidas e beijos no lóbulo da orelha tirando discretos gemidos da jovem que aproveitava cada toque recebido, mergulhando os dedos nos cabelos do rapaz e ao mesmo tempo se aproximando ainda mais dele. Os dois pareciam estar colados.

Miro comemorava mentalmente o êxito de sua noite. Sabia que não poderia ir além dos beijos com a sua mais nova conquista, mas não estava se importando com o fato, estava gostando da companhia da "sua garotinha" e, para ser honesto, ele não queria mais nada naquele momento, apenas curtir a doce presença de Luna.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No segundo andar da boate Tathi, July, Mega, Themys, Beta e Márcia conversavam, animadamente, sobre qual vestido iriam usar no casamento de Annely que, por mais que tentasse se animar com o assunto, só conseguia sentir uma vontade louca de sumir dali. De repente o papo foi interrompido pela chegada de Milla que praguejava e xingava algo ou alguém quando se sentou a mesa.

- O que foi Millinha? – Tathi perguntou preocupada.

- Aquele idiota do Hyioga. Ai que raiva que eu tenho daquele pato depenado.

- Mas por que toda essa raiva do Patinho? – July perguntou.

- Ele está lá em baixo, aos beijos com uma sirigaita qualquer e nem me viu quando foi ao banheiro e eu o chamei! – falou com a voz chorosa.

- Milla, eu já te disse que por mais cavaleiro que o Hyioga seja ele não tem poder de clarividência para saber que você gosta dele. E olha que ele chegou em você várias vezes e você sempre recusou – Annely disse séria, não era a primeira vez que conversava sobre o assunto "cavaleiro de cisne" com Milla.

- Eu não gosto daquele loiro aguado, cavaleiro de meia tigela! – a menina falava alto quase chorando de raiva.

- Ah não, sou eu quem gosto – Tathi zoou a amiga.

- PERAÍ! Se o Hyioga está aqui então talvez o Ikki também esteja. Milla você viu o Ikki? – Themys perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ele está sim. Junto com outros rapazes que eu nunca vi antes.

- Ai, vou lá. Tenho que vê-lo, ele quase nunca aparece.

- Ah não Themys, não faz isso. Falamos que íamos ficar despercebidas isso inclui os meninos. Ainda bem que o Hyioga não viu a Milla – Annely protestou, ela não queria encontrar com os rapazes, pois sabia que o assunto do encontro seria seu casamento e ela não queria ter que falar nisso pelo menos até o minuto que entrasse na igreja e consumasse aquilo de uma vez por todas.

- Que isso, Nely? Até parece que os rapazes vão nos entregar. Me diz uma coisa, Milla, os amigos de Fênix são gatinhos? – Mega perguntou interessada.

- São sim – Ela respondeu sem emoção.

- Então o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? Os meninos já se arranjaram e nós estamos marcando bobeira. Vão bora! – Beta falou puxando Themys e Milla pelas mãos e sendo seguida pelo resto da mulherada.

Annely pegou o caminho oposto ao tomado pelas amigas e seguia para varanda que existia no segundo andar da boate.

- Nely, você não vem? – Márcia perguntou vendo que ela não as seguia.

- Me caso em duas semanas, Marcinha, não faz sentido eu ficar toda deslumbrada por um bando de homens bonitos, eu só atrapalharia vocês, podem ir. Eu vou lá fora tomar um ar e caminhou sem voltar a olhar as amigas.

- Ai gente, acho que a Nely ta tão infeliz com o casamento, será que é certo ela casar desse jeito? – Márcia falou.

- Ela só está um pouco assustada, casamento é muito responsabilidade, vai ver como no dia ela vai estar radiante – July falou puxando Márcia pare descerem logo. – Logo, logo isso passa o melhor que temos a fazer é deixá-la à vontade e não tocarmos no assunto.

As meninas desceram entusiasmadas em buscas dos bonitões. Mas acabaram por não achar ninguém, pois o lugar estava realmente muito cheio. A grupo acabou se dividindo, umas indo dançar outras foram comer e beber algo no bar e algumas até acharam um paquera. July e Mega se sentaram em um dos sofás que tinha no andar de baixo e passaram a observar o local.

July estava em choque com um casal que ocupava o sofá ao lado. Faltava pouco para que eles iniciassem o ato sexual propriamente dito, porque metade das preliminares já tinham sido realizadas. A loira que estava com o rapaz se levantou para ir ao banheiro e quase ao mesmo tempo Mega disse que iria também.

O rapaz do sofá que era simplesmente maravilhoso: alto, sarado, cabelos compridos e bem cuidados olhos claros, enfim uma beldade humana. De repente ele começou a lançar beijos e piscadinhas para July, deixando a moça indignada com a cara de pau do homem que, além de realizar vários atos obscenos ali, na frente de todos, ainda tinha coragem de cantar outra mulher enquanto sua companheira ia ao banheiro.

E o safado não parou por ai, mesmo depois que a mulher voltou ele continuava a mandar beijos enquanto abraçava a moça. July olhava brava ansiosa para que Mega voltasse logo e pudesse sair dali. Ele já estava chegando ao cúmulo de mexer os lábios para que July lesse o que ele estava falando. Dizia, olhando para ela, que ela era linda, que era doido por ruivas, e o decote dela estava deixando ele louco. E o fazia enquanto a loira se desdobrava para beijá-lo no pescoço e ombros.

Finalmente Mega retornou do banheiro falando algo sobre o cara que não parava de olhá-la enquanto ela estava na fila e que até estava se animando a corresponde-lo, pois o achara muito lindo, mas foi surpreendida com a chagada de uma morena que o agarrou levando-o para outro lugar. As duas ficaram o resto da noite falando do quanto os homens são sem vergonhas e que jamais cairiam na lábia de caras como aqueles dois safados que depois de certo tempo elas perceberam trata-se de dois irmãos gêmeos, por serem tão parecidos, não só no físico, quanto na falta de vergonha na cara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lívia passou a noite toda de olho no tal loirão. Decidira-se a não ficar com ninguém que não fosse ele e acabou por dispensar muitos caras, alguns bem bonitinhos. Mas na verdade ela estava era se divertindo muito vendo o quanto o cegueta era atrapalhado e desengonçado, além de ser muito esquisito. Ela e Nat acabaram por ficar ali só para rirem dele e do outro rapaz que estava com ele que também era bem cabeludo, mas não era loiro, seus cabelos eram lilases a as duas tentavam formular teses sobre as bolinhas que ele tinha no lugar das sobrancelhas.

- Mú, tem algo errado comigo?- Shaka perguntou para o amigo que pulava feito louco achando que aquilo era dançar.

- Acho que não, por que? – Mú respondeu interessado.

- Aquela menina ali. Ela não para de me olhar e fica cochichando com a outra, depois começam a rir feito duas hienas perante um banquete. – O loiro explicou.

- Eu não faço idéia Shaka, elas também fazem isso comigo. É melhor ignorar, às vezes elas param. – Mú concluiu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus se amaldiçoava por ter escolhido uma blusa de manga comprida. Se para as pessoas mais friorentas do mundo o calor era de matar imagina para quem era adaptado às temperaturas siberianas. Os meninos que costumavam frenquentar o local disseram que havia uma varanda no segundo andar da boate e subindo as escadas o aquariano se dirigiu para lá.

Ao entrar na varanda ele olhou em volta e não vendo ninguém foi arrancando a camisa para se aliviar do calor mais rápido. Passou a reparar o local. Era um ambiente aconchegante, perfeito para casais, achou estranho que não houvesse nenhum por ali. Foi quando ele percebeu que não estava sozinho. Uma garota estava apoiada sobre parapeito e fitava o horizonte, completamente alheia a sua presença.

O cavaleiro mordeu o lábio inferior ao observar a mulher mais atentamente. Ela era exatamente o seu tipo de mulher: magra, porém mostrando curvas bem torneadas, costas esguias, bumbum arrebitado. "Bendita mini-saia" ele pensou maldosamente. Sua estatura era um pouco a baixo da média e que o agradava muito, gostava de sentir que cobria completamente àquelas que levava para cama. Era a oportunidade da noite, não deixaria que ela passasse.

Lentamente, ele caminhou até a menina que parecia ainda não ter percebido que ele estava lá. Kamus se deteve ao perceber que a garota soluçava, ela estava chorando.

- Eu não tenho lenço, mas posso de ceder a minha blusa – Falou ponde-se ao lado da jovem e estendendo a camisa. Ela aceitou a oferta, mas lodo devolveu a camisa sem fazer nada.

- Não seria nada educado, muito menos econômico assoar o nariz em um Armani – a garota falou exibindo um sorriso tímido que foi percebido pelo cavaleiro apesar da penumbra do lugar em que se encontravam. Um sorriso lindo na sua opinião.

- Educado não seria eu deixar uma mulher chorando sem fazer nada – Ele disse devolvendo o sorriso que recebera – Meu nome é Louis e o seu?

- É An...Lilian – Mentiu a garota. Por pouco não falara seu verdadeiro nome ao desconhecido.

- Diga me, Lilian, a boate é tão ruim assim que te levou as lágrimas? – Ele perguntou zombateiro.

- Bem, eu não gosto muito de boates, mas com certeza eu não choraria por causa disso. – Ela respondeu sem entender porque estava dando tanta atenção para aquele rapaz – Vai acabar de resfriando – falou ela desviando o olhar do corpo perfeito que o homem exibia.

- Não se preocupe comigo, sou imune ao frio. Na verdade estou com muito calor – O rapaz percebeu que jovem começava a se afastar voltado para boate – Sou tão má companhia assim?

- Claro que não. – Ela respondeu parando – Vou procurar minhas amigas, quero ir embora.

- Não está sozinha?

- O que eu faria em um lugar que não me agrada sem que tivesse alguma amiga que me implorasse para vir? Estou em uma festa de despedida de solteiro.

- Então descobri a razão do choro. Você é apaixonada pelo noivo e teve que vir à despedida de solteiro por pressão de suas amigas. – Kamus falou sua conclusão percebendo que suas intenções com a moça iam por água abaixo e que teria que sair logo dali caso quisesse encontrar alguma companhia para esta noite.

- Não é nada disso. EU sou a noiva! – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Hum? – Foi tudo que ele consegui dizer. Como assim ela era a noiva e estava com aquela cara de enterro? Desistira, definitivamente, de achar alguém para se distrair. A curiosidade falou mais alto e agora ele queria saber tudo sobre aquela história.

- Eu sei que parece estranho. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Meu casamento não me empolga em nada, pelo contrário, quanto mais a data se aproxima, mais angustiada eu fico. – Ela desabafou enquanto voltava a se encostar no parapeito.

- É mesmo estranho. As mulheres vêm o casamento como a concretização de todos os seus sonhos e ideais de amor, paixão e essas coisas. O dia mais feliz de suas vidas. – Kamus falou mostrando o quanto tinha um pensamento bastante retrógrado.

- Não tinha toda essa fantasia, mas realmente esperava algo mais desse dia. É uma decisão que, teoricamente, é para vida toda. Tem que ser com alguém muito especial. Alguém que faça seu estomago afundar na barriga, as pernas tremerem, o coração saltar do peito. E meu noivo está muito longe de me provocar uma fração dessas coisas. Além do mais, eu tenho a estranha sensação de que estou traindo alguém, mesmo que não haja ninguém!

- O que você quer não existe! Está em busca do amor romântico que só está presente em filme água com açúcar. É tudo uma besteira. Ainda que ache alguém que a faça se sentir assim bastarão seis meses de relacionamento para que tudo cesse. Perca essa bobagem e se case, pois tudo não passa de um contrato que poderá ser rescindido a qualquer momento. Tenha isso em mente a será a noiva mais feliz do mundo.

- Realmente era tudo que eu precisava! Um sujeito tão sensível quanto você para me ajudar a amenizar minhas dúvidas! – Annely estava chocada com a frieza do rapaz. Como ele podia falar daquela forma sugerindo que uma coisa que envolve tantas emoções quanto um casamento? Vê-lo como um mero contrato a ser cumprido. Isso que dava ficar desabafando com estranhos.

Kamus não conseguia entender o que a deixara tão brava. Ele só queria ajudá-la, trazendo-a de volta a realidade para que ela se sentisse bem com a idéia do casamento e deixasse de lado toda aquela agonia. Deveria deixar que ela fosse embora, mas algo dentro dele falou mais alto e ele foi até ela puxando-a e fazendo com que ela se vira-se para ele.

O cavaleiro sentiu as pernas tremerem, o estomago afundar e o coração bater de uma forma tão frenética que poderia sair do peito a qualquer segundo. Só agora que ele a via com clareza, pois estavam na parte clara da varanda. "Annely". Só poderia ser ela. Era a mesma boca, os mesmo olhos, o mesmo nariz, cada detalhe era absolutamente igual. Se não fosse pelos cabelos tão lisos e escuros ele não teria dúvidas. Sentia uma enorme vontade de se apoderar dos lábios carnudos e dizer "vem que eu te faço sentir borboletas no estomago se é isso que você tanto quer".

A garota olhava abismada para o rapaz. Era, assustadoramente, parecido com o rapaz que habitara seus sonhos durante sua a gravidez e que esteve com ela no momento exato do nascimento de sua filha. Ela podia ter se esquecido de grande parte sua vida, mas jamais esqueceria aquele rosto. Sentiu o a pulsação aumentar, as pernas estavam completamente bambas e parecia que seu estomago fora tomado por um enxame de abelhas que ficavam rodando por toda cavidade. Sentia-se perdida, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha a certeza de que havia encontrado algo que há muito tempo vinha procurando: sua própria vida. Tinha que sair dali antes que fizesse uma besteira.

- Eu tenho que ir – Ela disse sem nenhuma firmeza na voz.

- Pode ir, mas antes eu vou te beijar – Kamus falou coma voz rouca de desejo.

- Então beija – Foi tudo o que ela disse.

Ele a beijou com urgência como se quisesse acabar com toda a saudade que sentia naquele simples ato. Um beijo intenso, cheio de amor, desejo, paixão. Os corpos se consumiam em chamas evidenciando a necessidade que um tinha do outro. Ainda que suas consciências não soubessem que aquilo era um reencontro, suas almas celebravam a alegria de estarem novamente unidas, como sempre deveriam estar, afinal não havia plenitude em Kamus sem Annely e nem em Annely sem Kamus.

_Coisas do passado são alegres quando lembram _

_Novamente as pessoas que se amam _

_Em cada solidão vencida, eu desejava _

_O reencontro com seu corpo: abrigo_

_Ah, minha adorada, _

_Viajei tantos espaços _

_Para você caber, assim, no meu abraço.._

_TE AMO! _

Continua

Gente eu sei que eu demorei para atualizar, mas está ai! Esse capítulo ficou gigantesco e espero que por isso ele não tenha ficado cansativo. Se eu fizesse de outra forma não teria chegado ao resultado que eu queria. Esses dois tinham que se encontrar logo, são seis capítulos afastados. Tadinho deles!

Beijos para todos,

LuanaRacos.

**Música: A viagem. Roupa Nova. **


	12. XII Capítulo

Este capítulo será bem curto para compensá-los pela leitura do anterior. Na verdade ele se resume a um hentai, e não é porque eu sou uma maníaca tarada não, ta gente? Eu queria que o reencontro dos meus personagens fosse bem marcante e isso não seria possível caso eu dividisse o hentai com um capítulo completo. Quero alertar, para os leitores mais sensíveis que as cenas estão bem provocantes, pois meu objetivo aqui é mostrar a intensidade dos sentimentos que, nesse momento, em que eles não sabem, conscientemente, que estão um com outro, só poderia ser demonstrada por uma forte e inexplicável atração física. Espero que gostem, eu simplesmente amei escrevê-lo. Até a próxima e obrigada a todos pelo carinho dos que lêem, tanto os que mandam comentários quando os que não. Beijos.

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – CAPÍTULO 12_

O beijo se prolongava e o casal estava alheio à publicidade do local em que se encontravam. Kamus passou a mão firme pela coxa de Annely, adentrando a saia e segurou com força uma das nádegas da jovem que soltou um suspiro de prazer e surpresa. O toque íntimo do cavaleiro fez com que a garota recobrasse a consciência do que estava fazendo.

- Como ousa me tocar dessa forma? – Disse, nitidamente atordoada.

- Pensei que quisesse sentir borboletas no estomago! Apenas realizei sua vontade – Ele respondeu sorrindo sedutoramente e assentando-se em umas das mesas da varanda.

- Você é insuportável, sabia?

- Jura? Nossa, se me achando insuportável me beija desse jeito, imagina se me achasse simpático! – Ele ria por dentro, sabia que a garota não estava na melhor das situações: Uma noiva desesperada às vésperas do casamento com um cara que não lhe dava o mínimo tesão. "Uma história trágica", ele concluiu.

Annely se deu ao direito de ficar em silêncio. Não ficaria perdendo tempo respondendo as provocações daquele homem. Ela só não conseguia entender o que a mantinha ali, parada. Por que, simplesmente, ela não ia embora de uma vez?

A jovem sentiu ser abraçada por trás. As mãos do cavaleiro voltando a dominar sobre suas pernas e o pescoço sendo invadido pelos lábios ávidos. Os braços da garota subiram instintivamente, segurando Kamus pela nuca e o estimulando a continuar.

- Vamos para o meu hotel e eu te faço sentir tudo o que você quer, o que queremos. Consegue perceber o quanto eu a desejo? – Ele perguntou roçando seu corpo no dela para que pudesse perceber sua excitação – Sei que você também me deseja – Ele falou colocando a mão por dentro da calcinha da jovem, sentido a umidade que tomava conta da região – Seu corpo não consegue mentir.

Annely virou-se para voltar a beijar o aquariano na boca. Era um beijo cheio de intensidade e luxuria. Forçando-o para trás, ela o conduziu até a mesa em que ele se sentara há alguns minutos. Largando os lábios, ela beijou-lhe o pescoço para depois explorar o peito desnudo, dando mordidas, lambidas e beijos provocantes. Ela descia com as carícias chegando ao cós da calça. Os olhos se perdiam no volume sob o tecido e ela não resistiu a tocá-lo, o fez de uma forma firme, porém impossível de causar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse prazer. Kamus soltou um gemido rouco a sentir o toque da mão delicada; estava no limite do seu autocontrole.

O cavaleiro segurou firme na cintura da menina e com grande agilidade inverteu as posições, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Ele a beijava como se buscasse decorar o sabor que aquela boca possuía. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas de Annely e passou a simular o ato sexual roçando o membro enrijecido no centro do prazer da garota, arrancando-lhe gemidos que por sorte não era escutados do lado de dentro da boate.

- Vamos parar de brincadeira. Eu não agüento mais! Vamos para o meu hotel de uma vez! – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela no momento que sentiu que o corpo da jovem era tomado por espasmos, indicando seu máximo deleite em virtude dos movimentos que ele realizara – Você nem poderia estar mais excitada! – Ele completou.

Annely sentiu o corpo ceder ao prazer de estar com o rapaz. Ela estava tão assustada e envolvida com sua própria reação que nem reparou quando Kamus tirou, do bolso de trás da calça, um pacote de camisinha.

Ele foi até a porta da varanda e a selou com uma fina, porém extremamente resistente, camada de gelo. Não queria ser interrompido e não estava mais disposto a convencê-la de ir para o hotel. A tomaria ali mesmo, sobre aquela mesa. Não tinha mais como se segurar.

Voltando para onde a garota estava, ele tomou seus lábios com violência e foi correspondido da mesma forma. Suas mãos caminharam até os ombros, sentindo a pele sedosa e puxando as alças da blusa para baixo, revelando-lhe os seios túrgidos de excitação. Jogando o corpo de Annely para trás enquanto a mantinha sustentada pelo braço forte, ele se apossou de todo o busto, sugando cada um dos seios com avidez, deixando um rastro de saliva por todo o abdome da garota que sentia a pele queimar de tanto prazer.

Ouvindo os gemidos e os sussurros eróticos proferidos pela melodiosa voz de Annely, Kamus não se conteve mais e arrancou-lhe a calcinha, rasgando-a, para depois penetra-la de uma só vez. Ela gritou imersa ao desejo que sentia e desceu as mãos até as nádegas do rapaz para que ele a invadisse cada fez mais fundo.

Gemidos, gritos e palavras chulas tomaram conta do lugar. Os corpos dos amantes se fundiam no mesmo encantamento. Kamus sentiu que chegaria ao orgasmo ao perceber que o corpo da garota era novamente tomado pelo gozo. Lavado por um desejo selvagem, ele a desceu da mesa e a posicionou de costas para ele e voltou a penetrá-la, segurando um dos pequenos seios com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra massageava-lhe o clitóris, esperado que, dessa vez, o ápice dela viesse junto com o seu.

Bastaram algumas estocadas naquela posição para que o cavaleiro sentisse seu corpo liberar todo sua tensão dentro do corpo da jovem que também se sentiu invadida por uma nova onda de prazer ainda maior que as anteriores.

As respirações, aos poucos, foram voltando ao normal enquanto Kamus ainda se mantinha dentro dela aproveitando os últimos momentos de êxtase junto aquele corpo que mais do que nunca o fazia se lembrar dela.

Um choque enorme tomou conta da consciência de Annely, e não era por se sentir culpada por sua entrega. Ela sentia as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Não era arrependimento que sentia, era a mais profunda felicidade. Estava com ele. Em toda sua vida só estivera e desejara estar com ele. "Meu Zeus, eu me lembro! Me lembro de tudo agora, e de uma forma tão nítida que é como se eu nunca tivesse me esquecido de nada. Lu!".

- ... Você é o homem da minha vida – Ela pensou alto sem perceber; externando a última coisa que veio a sua mente em meio a toda a emoção que estava sentindo.

Kamus assustou-se ao ouvir o que a jovem dizia. Ela devia estar muito mal mesmo para começar a delirara sobre ele ser o homem de sua vida. O que eles tiveram foi uma aventura. Uma coisa natural entre dois seres que se sentiram "terrivelmente" atraídos um pelo outro. Era simples atração física e nada mais; um encontro que não voltaria a acontecer. Deixaria isso claro para ela.

- Olha...Lilian... – Ele começou a falar enquanto terminava de dar o nó na camisinha e fechava o ziper da calça – Eu entendo que você esteja fragilizada, está passando por uma fase complicada, cheia de dúvidas, mas não quero que confunda as coisas. Eu não sou o homem da sua vida e não pretendo ser...

- Lu, você não está entendendo, eu ... eu...

- Quem não está entendo é você - "Droga não me chame de Lu, só ela pode fazer isso"- Precisava de uma aventura para que assim pudesse seguir com seu casamento e já teve. Foi ótimo, muito gostoso, não me sentia tão bem com uma mulher há muito tempo, devo confessar, mas é só!

Annely deu uns passos para trás, estava atônita, completamente chocada com as palavras de Kamus. O que aconteceu com ele? Quando ele se tornou tão frio e insensível? Ela jurava que ele compartilhava da mesma alegrai do reencontro que ela, mas não, ele se quer percebeu que era ela! Nem se pós em dúvida! Ele a via como se fosse uma qualquer "Mais uma das várias que estiveram com ele".

Ela segurou firme a vontade de se entregar completamente ao choro. Se sentido humilhada, ela secou as lágrimas que já haviam caído e foi até o lugar onde estava sua calcinha, pegou o pano rasgado e a guardou dentro da bolsa. Dirigiu-se até a porta da varanda, mas antes retirou a peruca que estava até meio torta depois de tudo que ocorrera ali. Ela a jogou no chão enquanto os fios castanhos e encaracolados deslizavam pelos ombros até se acomodarem no meio das costas. Não tinha mais porque manter seu disfarce; não para ele. No fundo queria que ele soubesse quem era a "vagabunda" que se entregou para ele tão facilmente.

- Obrigada, Kamus de Aquário, por me fazer perceber o quanto meu noivo é um homem maravilho. Ficarei lisonjeada em ser a Senhora Raymond, e é o que serei em duas semanas, com muita alegria. Você realmente conseguiu o que queria, nunca me senti tão bem em relação ao meu casamento. Todas as dúvidas se foram, assim como você que, como é de sua vontade, nunca mais fará parte da minha vida. Não o quero nem como lembrança, elas são muito importantes para mim para serem desperdiçadas com você! – Ela caminhou em sua direção e lhe deu um belo de um soco bem no seu nariz, talvez aquele gesto o fizesse se lembrar de algo. Depois abriu a porta com tanta força que arrebentou completamente a camada de gelo feita pelo cavaleiro.

– Já foi mais forte, Kamus, deveria treinar mais! – E dizendo isso, ela voltou para o interior da boate deixando-o completamente desorientado e sentido a pior das dores: a do remorso. O soco também doía, muito mais por um efeito moral do que pela dor física em si. Tinha sido um crápula com aquela que, por vezes, ele chagava a pensar que amava mais do que a própria vida, do que Athena! E o pior, ele mesmo acabara de jogá-la, definitivamente, nos braços de outro homem.

_Tudo acabado, não te vejo nunca mais _

_Simplesmente, sem palavras _

_Apenas um Adeus _

_O que era tão lindo, de repente se perdeu _

_Um pro outro, toda vida_

_Nós dois perante Deus _

_Um jeito de amar que o tempo esqueceu_

_Mesmo que eu esconda _

_Tudo aquilo que senti _

_Não pergunto, não respondo_

_Eu posso até mentir _

_Sei que foi um grande amor _

_Mas devo desistir _

_Te amando, para sempre _

_Sem nunca compreender _

_Como um infinito amor foi se perder_

_Está escrito lá no céu _

_Um de nós seria o réu _

_Merecemos tanta dor?_

_Um castigo tão cruel?_

_Vem de Deus a punição _

_Que ele um dia colocou o paraíso em nossas mãos_

_E, logo, nos tirou!_

LuanaRacos

**Música: Escrito No Céu. Sandy e Família Lima. **


	13. XIII Capítulo

Mais uma vez afirmo que nenhuma das personagens de Saint Seiya me pertence, como também não pertence a muita gente por que insiste em ser mais real que o rei e se vangloriar em explorar casais oficiais (na cabeça deturpada de quem escreve, claro). Seria bom que todos vissem os fanfics como uma diversão e não como um campo de batalha, enfim, mais um capítulo de Intenções como Kamus e Annely, meu casal oficial (esse é meu mesmo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – CAPÍTULO 13_

Os olhos estavam embaçados devido as lágrimas, dificultando sua visão. Mesmo assim a jovem desviava das pessoas a sua frente e mantinha firme a decisão de não olhar para trás. Não queria vê-lo, não só agora que a raiva e a humilhação a dominavam, não queria vê-lo nunca mais! Ele estava cada fez mais próximo, ela sentia isso e começava a se desesperar com a idéia de ter que encará-lo.

De repente ela viu aquele que seria a solução para o seu problema. Ela caminhou até o rapaz magro e loiro, seus cabelos formavam lindo cachos que Annely sempre achou encantador. Sempre que ele mencionava a idéia de cortá-los a garota logo o repreendia. Ela passou, carinhosamente, a mão pela nuca do garoto depois se posicionou a sua frente e, antes de lhe dar um estarrecedor beijo na boca, disse baixinho de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir:

- Me desculpa, Leo! Depois eu te explico.

Os olhos de Leandro estavam arregalados. Ele se perguntava quando sua querida amiga começou a ingerir drogas para estar agindo de uma forma tão estranha. Nem sabia se estava ou não correspondendo ao beijo, apenas movia a cabeça seguindo os movimentos da companheira de banda.

A jovem parou o beijo e abraçou o amigo olhando Kamus por cima do ombro de Leo. Ela conseguiu provocar exatamente a reação que queria. Ele estava parado com a boca aberta e os olhos expressavam um misto de susto e indignação. Annely sabia que sua reação tão inusitada deixaria o aquariano chocado, dando-lhe tampo para se afastar cada vez mais e sumir no meio de toda aquela gente.

Voltando a sussurrar no ouvido de Leo, ele disse:

- Por favor, faça o máximo possível para que aquele rapaz de blusa vermelha não me alcance – Assim que terminou de falar ela se embrenhou no meio das outras pessoas.

Kamus piscou algumas vezes esperando compreender o que estava acontecendo. E quando ele percebeu que Annely apenas usara o loiro cabeludo para desviar sua atenção e impedi-lo de alcançá-la, ela já havia se misturado a muvuca e se perdeu de sua vista.

Ele caminhou na direção em que ela havia desaparecido, mas foi impedido de continuar pelo mesmo garoto que ela beijara.

- Não vou deixar que se aproxime dela! – Leo falou enquanto punha uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Kamus para fazê-lo parar.

- Saia da minha frente, menino, não quero confusão com você! Meu problema é com ela! – Kamus disse friamente, tirando, com facilidade, a mão do rapaz de seu ombro e voltando a andar. Porém Leandro votou a impedi-lo de continuar.

- Acontece que se o problema é com ela, e ela me demonstrou, claramente, que o quer bem longe, então o problema é comigo também! Ninguém perturba minha amiga na minha frente. O que quer com ela? O que foi que fez? Ela estava chorando por sua causa! – A cada pergunta que Leu fazia ele dava um empurrão no cavaleiro que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

Kamus não queria briga com o garoto. Sabia que seria tremendamente injusto um cavaleiro do seu nível lutar com um ser humano normal, mas estava perdendo um tempo precioso com aquela discussão inútil. Levantou-se e caminhou perigosamente até Leo que já estava pronto para briga. Kamus estava para lhe dar um soco no estomago quando sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe o braço.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Disse o menino que o segurava, era moreno, alto para sua idade, tenha cabelos lisos e compridos até um pouco abaixo do ombro e olhos castanhos. Havia algo no garoto que vez Kamus se lembrar de Aioria, mas ele não sabia dizer o que era. – Não quero saber de brigas aqui, principalmente, se pretende brigar com meu amigo!

- Mas o que é isso? Um exército de protetores? O que ela faz para ter tantos admiradores dispostos a fazer-lhe guarda? – O aquariano não conseguiu conter seu ciúme, quando mais jovem muitas vezes brigava com Annely por ser tão carinhosa e querida pelos amigos homens, e parece que esse jeito com o sexo masculino não havia mudado. De onde ela conseguia tirar tantos rapazes com disposição para brigar por ela? Ele nem se quer percebeu que o garoto que o segurava se referiu ao Leo e não a Annely, até mesmo porque estava alheio ao que havia ocorrido.

- Do que que esse idiota está falando, Leo? – Rafa perguntou enquanto ria da aparente falta de nexo da fala de Kamus.

- Da Annely! – Leo respondeu simplesmente, sabendo que a mera menção do nome da amiga causaria uma reação bombástica em Rafael.

O garoto segurou o cavaleiro pela camisa e Kamus teve que reconhecer que o rapaz não tinha uma força comum. Ele até conseguia sentir uma certa quantidade de um cosmo muito agressivo ser emanado pelo garoto.

- O que quer com a minha irmã?

- Como você bem disse, eu quero com a sua irmã, e não com você, não vou perder meu tempo brigando com um moleque que nem saiu das fraudas e ainda cheira a leite.- Kamus falou displicentemente.

- A Annely tava chorando quando veio me pedir para evitar que ele a alcançasse! – Leo disse com um sorriso maldoso, pondo lenha na fogueira, enquanto Kamus tentava assimilar a informação de que aquele jovem a sua frente era irmão de Annely. "Irmão ? Como assim? Esse garoto não tem idade para ser irmão dela, o que será que está acontecendo?" Mas Kamus teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por um belo soco no olho que ele logo quis revidar e a confusão se instalou.

Os dois começaram a se engalfinhar, e para surpresa do aquariano, a luta estava bem equilibrada. As pessoas já começavam a forma um círculo em volta dos dois gritando "PORRADA" "PORRADA". Algumas pessoas se afastavam, pois não queriam se envolver na briga, mas o fato é que ninguém fazia nada para pará-los e eles já estavam rolando no chão.

Kanon e Saga já estavam xavecando a quarta ou quinta mulher da noite, embora continuassem de olho em Mega e July, quando os gritos das pessoas em volta da briga chamou-lhes atenção. Eles deixaram suas "vítimas" de lado e seguiram até a rodinha, como eram bem mais altos do que média eles tiveram um visão privilegiada dos "lutadores".

- Mas não é o Kamus que está tentando espancar aquele pirralho?

- Que isso, Saga, você tá vendo coisas! Kamus não briga, Kamus conversa civilizadamente.

- Então ele está, civilizadamente, tentando matar o garoto.

Kanon olhou direito para os dois homens que se esmurravam e viu que o irmão estava correto, ninguém mais, em sã consciência teria um cabelo tão brega quanto o do cavaleiro de Aquário. Ele puxou Saga pela manga da camisa e os dois foram apartar a briga.

Segundos depois estava Saga segurando Kamus de um lado e Kanon segurando Rafa do outro, mas os dois continuavam a se chutar. Estavam em um estado deplorável, sagrando pela boca e nariz.

- Se encostar um dedo na minha irmã eu te capo, desgraçado! – Rafa berrava descontrolado.

Kamus deu um sorriso maldoso antes de responder a provocação:

- Acho que já é um pouco tarde para isso!

Ao ouvir a resposta do cavaleiro, Rafael tentou se livrar de Kanon, mas o marina não permitiu.

- Rafa, o que ouve? Solta ele! – July perguntou para o rapaz que continuava sendo segurado por Kanon.

- Não solta não, Kanon, ele tá prontinho para voar no nosso amigo do gelo que por um acaso deveria estar esfriando a cabeça. E você, Kamus que decepção! Uma das pessoas mais sensatas que eu conheço brigando feito um bicho com um molequinho e levando porrada dele! Que vergonha, que tipo de cavaleiro você é?

- Me solta, Saga, não vou continuar essa briga idiota, ela não vale tudo isso. – Saga ficou muito surpreso com jeito que Kamus falou, havia mágoa na voz dele, não, era algo mais que mágoa, era tristeza. Nunca o aquariano expressava qualquer oscilação de humor. O gemeniano soltou o rapaz que sem olhar para Rafa saiu do lugar indo para o primeiro andar da boate em busca de um banheiro para se limpar.

Kanon também soltou Rafa. July o segurou por um braço e Mega pelo outro para o acompanharem até um dos sofás, enquanto Leo foi buscar um pouco de gelo no bar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto o pau quebrava no segundo andar da boate, no primeiro era só amor. Miro e Luna se beijavam, se abraçavam e trocavam carícias, e o escorpiano começava a ousar nos carinhos quando a garota, em meio a um gemido devido ao beijo provocante que rapaz lhe deu na orelha, disse:

- Meu tio!

- Ah por favor, vamos para com essa história de me chamar de tio, é bonitinho mas enjoa – Miro disse enquanto passava a acariciar o outra orelha.

- Você não entende, meu tio acabou de entrar na boate!

- O que? – Com o susto Miro quase caiu da cadeira. O que o tio dela estava fazendo ali? Miro começava a ter visões com seu rosto estampado nos jornais sendo acusado de pedofilia. – Eliza, eu acho que vou ao banheiro, fica aqui me esperando, eu já volto.

Miro começou a se levantar quando deu de cara com um homem alto, cabelos castanhos mel, olhos também castanhos e que por mais que ele não quisesse enxergar era a cara do Aioria, só que mais velho e, pelo visto, mais forte!

- Como vai tio, Aioros? – Luna cumprimentou cordialmente o homem e deu-lhe um abraço.

- Estou bem, Luna! – Luna sentiu a cara queimar ao ser chamada pelo seu verdadeiro nome, teria que se explicar para Miro. – Viu minha filha por ai? Ela me ligou pedindo para buscá-la.

- Não a vejo faz um tempão. Ela estava lá em cima com as meninas.

- Estou vendo que você está bem distraída mesmo. Sabe que ela é menor, não sebe rapaz? – Aioros perguntou só de sacanagem, adorou ver a cara de assustado do rapaz que fazia companhia a Luna na hora que ele chegou. Sabia que Luna era muito responsável, ela não o preocupava.

- Sei sim senhor, eu também sou. – Miro respondeu rápido e Aioros segurou para não rir.

- Está bem então, vou procurá-la lá em cima. Obrigado, querida. – E dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto da sobrinha "emprestada", seguiu para o segundo andar da boate.

- Por que seu tio te chamou de Luna? – Miro perguntou assim que Aioros se afastou.

- Porque é assim que eu me chamo – Ela respondeu morrendo de vergonha.

- Você mentiu seu nome? Por quê? Não que Eliza seja feio, mas Luna também é lindo. Não tinha por que mentir – ele disse acariciando os cabelos da jovem.

- Bem, então é bom que você saiba que eu não tenho cabelos rosa, eu sou loira. Agora, por favor, não me pergunta por que eu não disse a verdade.

- Por que você mentiu?

- Miro!!

- Você me disse para eu não te perguntar por que você não disse a verdade. Eu perguntei por que mentiu. – Falou com um sorriso tão safado que era impossível resistir.

- Não é justo! Ta bem então. Acontece que eu faço parte de uma banda muito famosa chamada Fukai Mori que pelo visto você não conhece, mas ela é super popular aqui no Japão, mas como você é estrangeiro... O fato é que se eu viesse a uma boate, normalmente, eu não conseguiria fazer nada, por que eu até gosto de ser famosa, mas de vez em quando é uma droga. Pronto falei!

- Nossa! Você tem uma banda, que legal! Me fala mais sobre isso...

Luna até se sentiu mais aliviada de ter dito a verdade. Ela confiava em Miro mesmo que o conhecesse apenas há algumas horas. Os dois continuaram a conversa e a namorar, também continuavam completamente alheios a toda confusão que ocorrera no segundo andar da boate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No segundo andar estavam July, Mega, Leo, Rafa, Kanon e Saga, todos sentados no sofá com caras contrariadas. Os dois cavaleiros não aceitavam o fato da briga ter espantado as mulheres da boate, pois elas achavam que eles estavam envolvidos. As duas únicas que sabiam que eles tinham entrado na confusão só para separar os dois "brigões" estavam se derramando em cuidados com o pentelho que brigou com o Kamus por um motivo que até agora eles não conseguiam entender.

Assim que terminou de subir as escadas, Aioros logo reconheceu July e Mega e caminhou até as garotas em busca de informações sobre Annely. Mas o sagitariano ficou estático perante as duas figuras gêmeas que estavam com as garotas.

- Tio Aioros o que faz aqui? – Mega perguntou assim que viu o homem parado diante do grupo.

Aioros nada respondeu, apenas fitava Saga e Kanon com incredulidade.

- Ai...Ai... Aioros! Não é possível, você... não pode... como? – July achou engraçado ver um homem das proporções de Saga gaguejar ao falar com Aioros. Mas por que aquela reação? De onde será que eles se conheciam?

- Como vai Saga? Que cara é essa ao me ver? Parece até que viu um fantasma! – Aioros ironizou. – Eu gostaria muito de quebrar sua cara agora, mas no momento eu estou um pouco ocupado. A gente deixa esse tão amistoso reencontro para outra hora. July , Mega, onde está Annely? E Rafael saia de trás do Leandro, além de ser mais alto, isso não é postura de homem. E nós vamos conversar sobre essa cara, e se chegarmos à conclusão de que você se meteu em briga sua mãe irá adorar a notícia, sabe quanto tempo ela irá demorar para voltar a deixa-lo treinar, não sabe?

- Mas pai! Eu...

- Eu disse que depois vamos conversar. Quero saber de sua irmã, ela me ligou chorando, disse para eu vir buscá-la. O que aconteceu?

- Tinha um cara importunando, ela tio, e foi com ele que o Rafa brigou, ela tava desesperada. – Leo, explicou.

- Foi por isso que você brigou, Rafael?

- Sim, senhor! – o menino respondeu num tom quase inaudível.

- Muito bem filho, irmãos são para se protegerem. Se foi esse o motivo da briga sua mãe não saberá de nada, não é meninas? Não vamos contar nada a Alexandra e assim eu não perco meu melhor parceiro de luta. Já que esse assunto está resolvido e eu espero que cara do panaca que mexeu com a minha filha esteja pior que a sua, vamos todos atrás dela e irmos embora, pois a noite já deu o que tinha que dar.

Saga e Kanon olhavam para cena com uma grande gota na cabeça. Do pouco que eles conseguiram entender o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário não só estava vivo como tinha filhos e ao que parece sua mulher deveria ter muitos irmãos porque só ali ele tinha uns três sobrinhos.

- Não precisam me procurar, eu estou aqui! – Annely apareceu por de trás de Aioros que já estava deixando o local para procurá-la. A garota correu até o pai e o abraçou co toda força sem parar de chorar – Ai papai, o senhor é o melhor pai do mundo, me desculpa se alguma vez eu não lhe dei o devido valor. Você é a pessoa mais espetacular do mundo!

- Que isso Annely? Isso tudo só porque eu concordei em te buscar, eu estava por aqui perto voltando do meu plantão na clínica, não precisa disso tudo.

- O senhor não entende, pai, depois a gente conversa, só quero ir embora daqui. Eu amo muito o senhor, muito!

Aioros estava muito assustado com as reações da filha. Annely sempre foi muito carinhosa, mas nunca foi uma garota de se abalar com facilidade. Algo sério estava acontecendo e agora tudo que ele queria era levá-la para casa onde conversariam com calma.

- Vocês fiquem aqui! Vou juntar o resto do pessoal e vamos todos para casa. Saga mais uma olhadinha desta para o lado da Juliane e teremos nossa conversa mais cedo do que você imagina! Fique longe dela. Rafa, Leo vocês dois venham me ajudar.

Os três foram em busca dos demais membros da banda e logo estavam todos na fila pagando o que deviam para irem embora. Lívia descobriu que seu loirão era conhecido do Hyoga e assim que soube que ele estava hospedado na mansão achou que seria uma ótima a banda marcar um ensaio para o dia seguinte. Themys concordou prontamente, pois era uma chance de ver o Ikki, se é que ele daria o ar da graça. Coisa rara. Miro fez um beicinho mais fofo da face da terra na hora que Luna disse que teria que ir, mas é claro que eles trocaram telefones.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Não havia se passado nem meia hora que abanda tinha ido embora os cavaleiros começaram a se reunir para irem também. Mu estava fazendo uma espécie de chamada e a ausência de Kamus foi constada.

- Cadê o Kamus, será que ele encontrou companhia e foi mais cedo? – Shura perguntou.

- A única coisa que o Kamus achou nessa boate foi briga. Nunca vi ele brigar com tanta vontade, nem em nossas piores lutas. – Saga disse, e sua fala logo causou reações nos demais.

- O Kamus brigando? Vocês viram mal, só pode! – Mu manifestou.

- E por causa de mulher – Kanon completou.

- Não era ele, isso definitivamente! Kamus não é homem de brigar por mulher, as mulheres que brigam por ele. Vocês realmente viram coisas – Miro falou categórico, jamais em anos de farra com Kamus, o cavaleiro, nem quando teve motivo, brigou na rua, isso não era do seu feitio.

- Vocês estão falando do francês fresco? – Máscara da Morte, perguntou voltado do banheiro – Pois ele ta lá no bar tomando um pileque digno de coma alcoólico.

- O QUE? – Todos responderam juntos. Kamus bêbado? Isso era algo histórico e não tinha um ali que não quisesse presenciar a cena.

O bar estava praticamente vazio assim como toda a boate e lá estava o cavaleiro de Aquário entornando sua quinta dose de wisk puro. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele não falava nada só bebia e chorava em silêncio enquanto olhava para o nada.

- Vai lá Miro! – Disse Shaka – Quero ir embora logo, meu cabelo ta fedendo a cigarro.

- Olha a frescura, Barbie! – Zombou Ikki.

- Por que eu que tenho que ir?

- Porque você que é amiguinho dele, oras! Olha a carinha dele, que mulher malvada! – Afrodite disse empurrando Miro para perto do bar.

Miro se aproximou de Kamus, puxou a cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado. Sabia que não adiantava perguntar, Kamus não falaria, só se se sentisse a vontade. Miro esperou, enquanto isso todos os cavaleiros já haviam se sentado em algum lugar bem próximo aos dois para ouvir a conversa. Pareciam um bando de fuchiqueiras.

- Não quero vê-la nunca mais, ela morreu naquele acidente. Como alguém pode sobreviver a uma explosão de um avião? Como?

- Kamus, o que está acontecendo?

- Miro, você acha que eu sou gay?

- Acho que já discutimos isso faz muito tempo e você sabe que eu não acho!

- E se eu dissesse que eu já gostei de um homem?

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Seiya fez coro com Aioria, Shura e MM.

- Shee – Mu pediu selêncio – Vamos ouvir o desabafo dele!

- Mu não quer perder nenhum detalhe do babado – Deba brincou, mas todos fizeram silêncio.

- Bem Kamus, eu diria que você continuaria a ser meu amigão contanto que eu não seja esse homem.

- Miriano, como você é convencido, porque seria você? Bem, ele não era bem um homem.

- Então é o Afrodite – Hyoga palpitou.

- Epa, veja lá como fala seu pato oxigenado – Afrodite já estava se levantado para bater em Hyoga, mas foi impedido por Shaka que já tava quase pedindo uma pipoca para acompanhar o desabafo de Kamus. Seus olhos nem piscavam.

- Ah cambada de asnos, estou dizendo que era alguém que eu achava que era homem, mas não era!

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Fez o mesmo coro do iiiiii.

- Mas pera ai? Você gostava antes ou depois de saber que o homem não era homem? – Ikki perguntou.

- Dos dois – Kamus respondeu tomando sem para mais uma dose do liquido âmbar.

- Então você é bi – Aioria disse simplesmente.

- Ou a pessoa do caso era transexual – Completou Kanon.

Kamus começou a chorar e a falar um monte de frases nada a ver.

- Viu só o que você fez, Kanon! – Disse Saga dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

- Olha Kamus, você não tem que falar mais nada. Está bêbado e falando um monte de idiotices que só esse bando de desocupado para levar isso a sério. Vamos embora eu te levo para o hotel e a gente enterra esse assunto. – Miro falou e passou a ajudar o amigo a se levantar, como ele poderia deixar que seu melhor amigo ficasse ali servindo de palhaço para os outros? Pedia aos deuses para que Kamus não se lembrasse disso pela manhã.

- ANNELY! – Shaka disse de repente chamando a atenção de todos. – É dela que ele está falando! Um homem que não era homem e que eu sabia que se o Kamus soubesse que era mulher ficaria caidinho.

- NÃO DIZ O NOME DESSA VADIA PERTO DE MIM!

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Os mesmo de sempre só que sem o Aioria e Shura.

- Não ouse falar da minha sobrinha assim! Annely era um encanto de menina, e respeite pelo menos a fato dela estar morta. Não entendo porque agora depois de tanto anos ele vem falar desse assunto.

- Porque o seu encanto de sobrinha me assombra, é um fantasma com o qual eu tenho que conviver todos os dias da minha vida e morte desde o dia daquele maldito acidente. Nem para morrer ela serve!

- Pare de dizer besteiras, Kamus, ou eu vou ignorar o fato de que você esta vergonhosamente bêbado e vou retalhá-lo. Se você sofreu ou sofre pela morte dela, como muitos de nós aqui sofremos, a sua dor não lhe dá o direito de desrespeitá-la. Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês e nem acho que seja da minha conta saber, mas jamais vou permitir que manche a lembrança daquela que era como uma filha para mim – Shura falou e todos viram os olhos do capricorniano se encherem d'água. Era hora de finalizar o assunto e ir embora.

Ninguém levou em consideração o que foi dito por Kamus, pois não tinham o conhecimento de como as coisas realmente eram e o que bêbado fala ninguém anota. Ele apenas tentava descontar através de seus xingamentos a raiva que sentia de si mesmo. A tivera em seus braços, como sempre pediu aos deuses e, simplesmente, a deixara partir.

Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze ficaram mudos após aquela revelação. Eles sabiam que muita coisa viria a tona nos dias que se seguiriam, coisas que eles mesmo só souberam há poucos meses e que Saori sempre os proibiu de dizer qualquer coisa a um dourado, pois tudo seria revelado no momento oportuno.

Hyoga foi o último a sair da boate, pois fora o que ficara mais distraído com o que foi dito. É que a sua mente veio a imagem de uma garotinha que era uma verdadeira espoletinha, inteligente, sagaz, talentosa, uma criança sem igual da qual ele gostava muito e com quem se afeiçoou logo no primeiro instante. "He mestre Kamus, sua filha é a sua cara, em todos os sentidos".

LuanaRacos


	14. XIV Capítulo

Para quem gostou do Kamus bêbedo! Aqui temos mais um pouquinho. Não reparem a demora para postar, o capítulo foi muito elaborado, por isso demorei.

Obrigado por todos que me dão apoio e força para continuar, saibam que nós autores somos completamente dependentes de vocês, que nos forçam a escrever...

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – CAPÍTULO 14_

Miro e Hyoga foram embora da boate no carro de Kamus, ele não tinha a menor condição de dirigir nem carrinho de supermercado.

- Miro você é um amigão sabia? Eu te amo, cara. Você me agüenta, é o único que gosta de mim de verdade naquele Santuário – Kamus falava com a voz lenta sentado no banco de trás do carro. De repente um barulho nauseante fez com que Miro e Hyoga torcessem olhares de nojo.

- Ele vomitou e desmaiou. Nossa! Nunca pensei que fosse ver o Mestre assim, ele sempre foi tão cometido. Mas a Annely realmente enlouquece qualquer um. Oh garota com geniozinho forte! – Assim que terminou de falar o loiro quase que se socou, não deveria revelar que conhecia a garota.

- Como pode dizer algo sobre ela? Você nunca a conheceu! – Miro falou olhando firme para Hyoga, se ele sabia de algo falaria nem que fosse na marra.

- Eu? Eu não a conheço só supus pelo jeito que ele está.

- Não seja cínico, Hyoga, você é péssimo em mentir. Diga logo o que você sabe e está escondendo.

- Tudo o que eu sei, Miro, é que a garota que vocês pensam estar morta não está. Ela sobreviveu à queda do avião. Não só eu a conheço, mas todos os outros rapazes também. – O cavaleiro de cisne sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade viria à tona, então achou melhor falar o que sabia.

Quase que o escorpiano bate o carro com a informação. Fazendo uma manobra apressada ele parou o carro no acostamento e passou a encarar Hyoga de forma inquiridora.

- Me explica isso melhor pato! O que quer dizer? Não me venha com rodeios.

- Aquela vagabunda, desgraçada tava lá naquele antro de perdição toda se oferecendo para que qualquer um mais jeitozinho a consolasse – Novamente a voz do cavaleiro de aquário pode ser ouvida, mas foi calada por um belo "cocão" dado por Miro.

- Agora que não temos nenhum bêbado chato para nos interromper, continue!

- Bem vou ser o mais breve possível. Eu a conheci no torneio galáctico no meio do ano passado, ela tinha ido com as amigas, pois a banda delas, e sim, ela tem uma banda, abria o evento. Além disso, não sei por que cargas d'água, o irmão dela herdou umas coisas do Mitsumassa Kido, o avô da Saori, uma dessas coisas foi 1/4 da mansão em que estão hospedados. A Annely herdou 1/4 também. Quando nos conhecemos ela me contou que quando tinha 15 anos sofreu um acidente e que em razão dele ela não se lembrava de nada de sua vida antes do ocorrido. A propósito o quarto que você esta usando, o Tatsume não te explicou que era de uns dos donos, pois então, é o quarto dela.

- Annely tem um irmão? Isso é impossível, a não ser que a mãe a tenha encontrado e ela teve filhos com outro homem. Aioros está morto e enquanto vivo não teve outros filhos além dela. E o quarto é dela? O mordomo me disse que era de uma criança.

- Bem quanto ao Aioros isso é outra conversa e... e... e A Saori vai me comer vivo se souber que eu to falando essas coisas, era para ser uma surpresa! E o quarto é também de uma criança. – Hyoga falava nervoso por estar revelando muito mais do que devia.

- É CLARO! - Miro deu um grito - O tio! O tio da Luna xerox do Aioria, ele é o Aioros. O que há com essa família que todo mundo é dado como morto sem estar? Minha nossa! Annely, minha irmãzinha, viva! Isso é demais! Estou louco para vê-la, e pensar que ela estava tão perto lá na boate e eu... e ela ... Ela não se lembra de mim! – A empolgação transformou-se em desconforto e tristeza ao pensar que a garotinha com que dividiu todos os segredos de sua vida não se lembrava dele. Isso era muito mais triste do que pensar em nela morta. Com esta idéia ele já tinha se acostumado, mas ve-la e não ser abraçado em sinal de alegria era torturante.

- Ela lembra sim! Aquela cachorra é uma salafrária comedora de corações. Me disse tudo depois de uma magnífica trepada **(por favor! eu sei que o termo é forte, mas relevem ele está bêbado) **na varanda da boate. Bisca! Me deu SÓ PARA DEPOIS ME JOGAR NA CARA QUE VAI SE CASAR COM OUTRO! UM CORNUDO QUE NEM SABE O QUANTO FOI BOA A DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRA DA NOIVINHA DELE! – Novamente Kamus voltava a resmungar e Miro e Hyoga não sabiam se riam da situação degradante do cavaleiro ou se o espancavam pelo número de besteiras que ele estava revelando ser capaz de dizer.

Miro pegou o amigo pela gola da camisa e o encarou com fúria.

- Você, seu cretino, transou com ela? Na varanda de uma boate? Como pode?

- Eu não transei, fiz amor hahahahahahahah e me surpreende muito a sua pergunta Miro, Como eu pude? Assim ó... - respondeu Kamus imitando os movimentos de uma relação, gargalhando de uma forma cínica que fez com que o escorpiano o jogasse com força no banco do carro – Ai Miro, assim você me machuca, e até parece que foi a primeira vez que eu fiz isso com a menina. Você acha mesmo que com aquela bola toda que ela me dava quando éramos mais novos eu ia deixar passar? Francamente. ..

- Seu francês desgraçado, vou acabar com a sua raça, seu infeliz! – Miro estava preparado para avançar em Kamus e ao fitar o amigo ele reparou que todo o cinismo e escárnio apenas camuflavam a tristeza. Os olhos azuis, sempre tão frios, estavam inundados de lágrimas, a frieza dava lugar a mágoa. Hyoga também olhava admirado.

- Gosta dela! Não é mesmo?

- Não quero falar disso escorpião, ela morreu, está bem? Ainda que esteja viva, ela não é mais quem costumava ser. Minha Annely morreu naquele acidente e junto dela o meu amor, e é só. – O tom sério, sempre tão presente, voltou a dominar a voz do cavaleiro que outra vez sentiu-se mal e voltou a vomitar, mas pelo menos dessa vez ele o fez fora do carro, pois Miro foi mais rápido e, saindo do automóvel, abriu a porta traseira para que o amigo literalmente pusesse os bofes para fora.

Assim que terminou de vomitar, mais uma vez o cavaleiro ficou inconsciente. Miro e Hyoga o deitaram no banco sendo que o loiro ficou atrás servido de apoio para sua cabeça do mestre. O cavaleiro de Escorpião decidiu que seria muito perigoso deixar Kamus sozinho no hotel, por isso o lavou para mansão. O resto do trajeto foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Hyoga lamentava ter contrariado a um pedido de Saori, Miro estava emocionado com tudo que havia sido dito e Kamus estava pra lá de Bagdá.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Noite ruim pressagio de um dia pior ainda. Foi com esse pensamento e com uma dor de cabeça alucinante que Kamus despertou e percebeu-se deitado em uma confortável cama de casal com ninguém mais, ninguém mesmo, que Miro ao seu lado. O cavaleiro de Escorpião ocupava mais de metade da cama deixando para ele apenas um cantinho espremido. Passou a empurrar o companheiro até vê-lo se esborrachar no chão e acordar assustado.

- O que ... que foi ... ai minhas costas. O que deu em você para me empurrar desse jeito?

- Quis se aproveitar da minha bebedeira, Mirinano, para tirar uma casquinha? Já disse que não era você o homem por quem me apaixonei, mesmo que isso lhe seja altamente decepcionante.

- Vejo que acordou de bom humor, devia socá-lo até arrancar esse sorrisinho cínico da sua cara. Minha noite foi um inferno, limpando vômito e dando banho em marmanjo.

- Você me deu banho? Realmente queria tirar casquinha. Ta me dando um pânico, acabei de me lembra que certa parte da anatomia do bêbado não tem dono.

- Para de dizer besteira, seu mal agradecido, deveria tê-lo deixado no hotel para morrer engasgado com o próprio vômito.

- Belo quarto escolheram para você. Com qual dos bichinhos você dorme abraçadinho? Com a foca ou com o pinguim? – Kamus perguntou ao repara a decoração do quarto. Era todo azul e branco, os brinquedos e bichos de pelúcia indicavam ser o quarto de criança.

Miro ficou sério, sabia que até agora as brincadeiras estavam dentro da normalidade de seu relacionamento com Kamus e o fato de ter cuidado dele era apenas uma forma de agradecer pelas inúmeras vezes que o aquariano havia tomado conta dele. Mas a resposta aquele questionamento não era uma coisa fácil de ser dita, afinal havia se lembrado que Tatsume dissera que o quarto era de uma das donas da casa e de sua filha e, na noite anterior, Hyoga dissera que o quarto era de Annely.

- É que o quarto é dela, da Annely. Ela só não o está usando por um pedido da Saori, ela gosta muito de ficar aqui, pois o estúdio de ensaio da banda é na casa.

- Ela não está meio grandinha para ter um quarto tão infantil? – Kamus falou seco voltando a reparar na decoração do quarto.

- Não é só dela... e que... bem, como posso dizer isso... é que.

- É que ela tem uma filha, uma garotinha de aproximadamente cinco anos e que é a minha cara, não é mesmo?

- Eu só sei que ela tem uma filha, a parte da idade e de ser sua cara é por sua conta. Você já sabia? Ela disse isso para você ontem na boate?

- Não, ela não me disse nada a esse respeito, mas eu sei que é assim, era exatamente assim o meu quarto nessa idade. Digamos que a garota deve ter me puxado em algumas coisas.

- Diz isso com essa naturalidade, não se sente emocionado, nada? É um filho Kamus, não a notícia de que vai ter macarronada no almoço, você não pode ser tão sem coração!

- O que eu disse ontem, Miro, é o que eu sinto. Ela morreu e se morreu não pode ter tido um filho. Não quero nada que venha dela, nem mesmo essa criança. Que o almofadinha com quem ela vai se casar cuide da menina. Além do mais eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro, não posso nem devo ser pai de ninguém, para a própria menina e melhor que as coisas fiquem assim.

Miro ficou boquiaberto com a resposta do amigo. Ninguém podia ser tão frio assim.

- Se não queria assumir sua cagada, pelo menos tivesse usado camisinha! – Disse nervoso para porta do banheiro que se fechava a sua frente, mas achou melhor não discutir, talvez o que ele disse era só reflexo da magoa que estava muito recente. Deu uma boa olhada pelo quarto. Realmente pai e filha tinham gosto semelhante, e esperava sinceramente que as semelhanças terminassem ai. "Dois Kamus? Ninguém merece!".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Juliane foi a primeira a chegar à mansão para o ensaio. Gostava de se antecipar para poder afinar seu violino sem a presença de outras pessoas que sempre a desconcentravam. Entrou no estúdio pela porta que havia na lateral, por onde ela podia entrar sem ter que passar por dentro da casa.

Em poucos minutos ela já estava pronta para começar, não fosse a presença irritante de um homem alto, cabelos azuis escuros, cheirando a álcool que estava estatelado no sofá do estúdio.

Saga dormia tranquilamente, alheio a chegada de July, e esta bufava de raiva com a invasão. O que aquele homem fazia ali? Com tantos quartos naquela casa ele tinha que se acomodar no sofá do estúdio que nem conseguia comportar seu tamanho? Se aproximava para acordá-lo e quando estava bem próxima ele se movimentou, virando de barriga para cima.

- Nossa Senhora! Que que isso, meu Senhor? – July não conseguiu conter o comentário que saiu alto de sua boca. Ficou estática com a visão do corpo perfeito que o homem exibia, ele estava sem camisa. Logo o identificou, era o cara da boate, o que Aioros deu ordens expressas para que ficasse longe dela.

- Um homem! – Saga respondeu abrindo os olhos e dando a July um belo sorriso.

- Eu sei que é homem, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou nervosa.

- Acho que eu estava dormindo até você me acordar com o seu grito.

- Eu não gritei, apenas me assustei quando percebi que havia mais uma pessoa aqui.

- Mentirosa! Você já tinha me visto sim, gritou não foi de susto, foi de contemplação quando eu me virei. – Ele disse com um tom de voz calmo enquanto se levantava e começava a caminhar na direção da jovem, que por mais que tentasse não consegui tirar os olhos do peitoral másculo do cavaleiro.

- Não ...sei...do ...que você está falando...EU NÃO SOU MENTIROSA! – July se sentia com um pequeno animalzinho diante de uma enorme fera que estava prestes a devorá-la. Não sabia o porquê daquele homem exercer tamanho fascínio sobre ela.

- Não fique tão nervosinha, eu retiro o mentirosa. Você toca violino? Belo instrumento, lembra as curvas do corpo de uma mulher – Ele disse bem próximo a ela ao reparar o instrumento que ela carregava.

- Eu toco sim, e gosto de privacidade quando estou ensaiando. Incomoda-se em se retirar, por favor? – ela falou movendo-se para o lado para sair da guarda dos orbes azuis que a fitavam com tanta intensidade.

- Eu me incomodo sim! Cheguei primeiro, estava dormindo e pretendo dormir mais um pouco. Pode tocar ai a vontade, não vou perturbá-la. Vai ser até bom ter meus sonhos embalados pelo som do seu violino. – Ele disse sem olhá-la, voltando a deitar-se no sofá. – Assim posso sonhar que enquanto você toca o violino eu toco em você – Falou ao fechar os olhos acomodando-se de barriga para cima. July sentiu o rosto queimar com a insinuação.

- SAIA DAQUI! Existem mais de dez quartos nessa casa, arranje um para dormir e suma da minha frente seu pretensioso, idiota ou eu ...

- Ou você o que? Vai chamar o tio Aioros para te defender? Não acha que tá meio velha para isso não! – Ele a interrompeu se levantando e parando diante dela para ver o que ela iria fazer.

- Eu não preciso de chamar ninguém para tirá-lo daqui! Posso fazer eu mesma – Soltando o violino em cima do sofá, ela começou a empurrar o cavaleiro na direção da porta do estúdio que dava para dentro da mansão. Impelia toda força que conseguia aos empurrões, mas não conseguia movê-lo nem mesmo uns centímetros. O pior eram as gargalhadas que ele dava a cada tentativa dela para um novo empurrão.

- Pare de rir de mim, seu chato, porque simplesmente não sai daqui e me deixa em paz? – Ela começava a batê-lo nos braços e tal atitude só fez com que ele risse ainda mais. De repente ele segurou os braços de July e a puxou para perto, aproximando os corpos.

- Conta isso para o seu "titio", estou louco para ver a reação dele, além do mais, desde ontem estou com vontade de fazer isso, repassei a cena umas mil vezes no meu sonho. – Foram as palavras de Saga antes de se apossar dos lábios da ruiva. Ele a beijou com intensidade, a língua aveludada tentando a todo custo romper a barreira que os lábios vermelhos tentavam, inutilmente, impor. Logo ela se rendeu e passou a correspondê-lo. Ele soltou os pulsos da jovem para que ela pudesse passar os braços por seu pescoço, aumentando a proximidade entre eles e a avidez da carícia.

Sugavam e mordiam os lábios um do outro, não conseguiam se separa nem mesmo quando a falta de ar exigia que parassem. Logo as línguas voltavam a se encontrar para mais um longo beijo. Até que o cavaleiro resolveu parar de uma vez arrancando um gemido de protesto da violinista.

- Nossa! Isso sim é um bom despertador, não é mesmo? Fique a vontade, vou deixá-la em paz, to morto de fome, vou tomar café. Bom dia! – ele disse a brindo a porta atrás e saiu, mas antes de fechar a porta ele olhou para cara atônita da jovem e deu uma piscadela que fez seu sangue ferver de raiva.

- SEU FILHO DE UMA &¨&¨ - A garota berrou fechando a aporta com toda força.

Do lado de fora, Saga ria da reação da jovem, sabia que queria repetir muitas doses daquele beijo. Estava encantado, gostava de mulheres com gênio forte. Mas teria que esperar que a raiva dela passasse, se é que iria passar. Tudo fazia parte do seu jogo de sedução.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alexandra havia cordado cedo, tinha uma reunião com os acionistas da empresa às 9:30 da manhã. Tomava seu café da manhã com tranquilidade enquanto passava carinhosamente a mão esquerda sobre o ventre. Estava ansiosa para contar ao marido o motivo do mal estar que vinha sentido, dos enjôos, da sonolência, das grandes oscilações de humor. Não consegui acreditar que depois de tantos anos a família iria aumentar.

- Bom dia, meu amor, acordou cedo, achei que só o veria na hora do almoço! Não quis descansar do plantão de ontem? - A mulher cumprimentou o marido com um sorriso e recebeu dele um beijo carinhoso nos lábios.

- Mal preguei o olho esta noite, Sandra. Ontem quando voltava do plantão recebi uma telefonema de Annely me pedindo para buscá-la na boate. Ela chorava muito, parecia muito abalada.

- Mas o que houve? Você a buscou? – Alexandra ficou apreensiva, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da notícia que queria dar.

- Claro! No estado em que ela estava como eu poderia deixá-la lá? Quando cheguei me encontrei com pessoas com as quais ainda não estava preparado para encontrar. O Santuário em peso parece ter ido naquele lugar. E Annely! Ela estava estranhíssima, não parava de chorara e de me dizer coisas sem sentido, dizendo que conversaria comigo em casa, mas quando chegamos, ela estava completamente entregue ao sono. Tudo que fiz foi deixá-la no quarto com a Kamily. Estou louco para que ela acorde. Acho que aconteceu o que tanto esperávamos! Acho que ela se lembrou, tenho quase certeza disso.

- Está me dizendo que acha que nossa filha recuperou a memória?

- Não sei se toda, mas alguma coisa, eu acho que sim, as coisas que ela me disse só fazem sentido se isso tiver acontecido.

- Será? Será que depois de todos esses anos de tratamento ela finalmente... os médicos não nos dava mais esperança de que isso pudesse acontecer! Seria maravilhoso!

- Mas você não se lembra que todos eram unânimes em dizer que era necessário que ela confrontasse o passado para despertar as memórias perdidas? Como disse, muitos cavaleiros estavam na boate ontem, o passado dela estava lá.

Alexandra se levantou e sentou no colo do marido, sentia-se um pouco temerosa, tinha medo que a filha fizesse mau juízo dela caso se lembrasse que era sua obrigação buscá-la, coisa que ela nunca fez. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto da bela mulher que com 37 anos exibia uma beleza que causaria inveja em qualquer mocinha.

- Não tenha medo, Alexandra, pare de se culpar, não foi por falta de vontade que não a buscamos, tenho certeza de que se ela se lembrou de algo não irá nos condenar. – Aioros limpou a lágrima e acariciou os cabelos da mulher. Era completamente fascinado por ela. A adorava com um amor quase que incondicional, sentia-se como se fosse o homem mais realizado do mundo por tê-la como esposa.

O casal se beijou com paixão e se entregavam a um momento de intimidade quando foram interrompidos por uma vozinha infantil.

- Poderiam fazer isso em um local mais adequado? Não tenho que acordar e me deparar com esta cena! – A dona da voz sentou-se à mesa enquanto olhava para o casal com olhos inquiridores.

- Bom dia para você também, Kami! – Aioros saldou a criança com um sorrido e deu mais um beijo na mulher fazendo com que a neta fizesse uma carinha de nojo em sinal de reprovação.

Alexandra saiu do colo do marido e caminhou ate Kamily dando um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

- Bom dia minha coizinha mais linda! Dormiu bem, querida?

- Dormi sim, vovó, vi que a mamãe chegou, ela dormiu comigo. - A pequena respondeu com um largo sorriso, adorava quando a mãe estava em casa o que era difícil, pois sempre estava em turnê com a banda.

- Vovó... nunca esse pronome me pareceu tão estranho, de repente me senti uma velha. – Alexandra comentou pondo novamente a mão sobre a barriga.

- Não pense assim , Sandrinha, você está linda e a cada dia me parece mais jovem e bela. Você só pensa assim por que é muito jovem para ser avó de uma garotinha de cinco anos.

- Ou porque é muito boba, depois de cinco anos já deveria ter se acostumado, não é mesmo? – Kamily falou com um tom cortante, não que estivesse sendo maldosa, era o jeito dela, fazia uma brincadeira, mas mantinha sempre uma seriedade na voz, como se sempre estivesse fazendo uma crítica.

- Boba é você, sua chatinha! – Alexandra respondeu a brincadeira mostrando a língua para neta que por mais séria que tentasse ficar, acabou sorrindo e imitando o comportamento da avó. As duas se adoravam e se davam muito bem, quase nunca brigavam, até mesmo porque Alexandra cumpria muito bem o papel de avó deseducadora. Todo os esforço de Annely em inibir os espírito crítico da filha, Alexandra jogava por terra, pois achava o jeito respondão de Kamily uma gracinha.

As duas ficaram fazendo caras feias uma para outra e arrancando risadas de Aioros, que logo entrou na brincadeira que se transformou em um animado pega-pega em volta da mesa.

- Nossa! Que família animada, bom dia para todos! – Annely disse sorrindo diante da cena alegre do café da manha. Todos os dias agradecia pela família maravilhosa que tinha e depois dos eventos da noite anterior, esse sentimento ficou ainda maior.

- Mamãe! – como um foguete Kamily correu para colo da mãe que quase caiu no chão com pulo que a menina deu para alcançar seus braços. – que saudade que eu estava sa senhora, que bom que voltou! Você vai demorara, não vai? Vai ficar muito tempo? Vai ficar até o casamento com o mala do Rian cara de sonso, não vai?

- Ai ai Kami, não pula assim que você arrebenta minha coluna. E não chama o Rian de sonso, que coisa mais feia, filha!

- Concordo! Ele é muito feio, mas fazer o que? Ele tem uma genética desprivilegiada.

Aioros cuspiu tido o conteúdo do café que voltou a tomar depois que a brincadeira tinha cessado. Não conseguiu conter a gargalhada com o comentário, sempre sarcástico, da neta. "Genética desprivilegiada?" De onde essa menina tirava essas coisas, ninguém diria que era fala de uma menina de cinco anos, tudo bem que era uma criança de cinco anos com um QI de 160, mas, mesmo assim, ela ainda tinha cinco anos. Ficava assustado com os comentários que a neta era capaz de fazer e ela sempre sabia do que estava falando.

- Kamily o que andam te ensinando na sua escola, querida? – Annely perguntou enquanto olhava com reprovação para o pai, esse tipo de comportamento só estimulava o modo mal educado de Kamily agir.

- As mesma coisas de sempre. B com A, BA, B com E, BE. Mas eu andei dando uma olhadinha nos livros do vovô na biblioteca.

- Impressionante! Oh pestinha de menina! – Annely falou antes de sentar-se à mesa para comer.

- Annely, depois quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. Sei que você tem muito a me dizer e acho que eu também tenho.

- Tudo bem pai, eu quero mesmo conversar, podemos fazer isso antes que eu saia para o ensaio.

- Vocês vão conversar sobre o que?

- Depois eu te conto, é uma conversa que eu e seu avô temos que ter. Conversa de adulto.

- Eu sou mais esperta e capacitada que muito adulto. – A menina resmungou baixinho, contrariada com a repreensão da mãe.

- É mais mal educada e insolente também, vai logo se arrumar para escola. E não faça bico Kamily, não vai adiantar.

A menina levantou deu um beijo em cada um que estava na mesa e se retirou, logo o ônibus da escola chegaria.

- Onde está o Rafael? – Alexandra perguntou estranhando a ausência do filho mais novo. – Ele não vai para o ensaio também.

- Ele dormiu na mansão Kido, sabe como ele e os rapazes são amigos – Aioros respondeu rápido, não queria que a mulher fizesse muitos questionamentos sobre o filho, ou descobriria sobre briga na boate e seria o fim de seus treinamentos.

- Bem, eu vou indo, tenho uma reunião importante. Mais tarde nos vemos. Já que vão encontrar o Rafael, digam a ele que quero que venha para casa hoje, sinto falta do meu filhotinho mais novo. – Alexandra se levantou da mesa deu um rápido beijo no marido e na filha.

- Sandra, você foi ao médico? Descobriu o porquê daqueles enjôos? Estou preocupado com você, não deve descuidar da sua saúde.

Alexandra deu um largo sorriso e voltou a beijar o marido com paixão.

- Tenho nada de mais, meu amor, e nunca estive tão bem de saúde. A noite conversamos e eu lhe digo que os médios me disseram. Tenho certeza que irá gostar na notícia.

- Me diga agora, não me deixa ansioso o dia todo, não é justo! – A mulher simplesmente sorriu, afagou os cabelos do cavaleiro e saiu. Não daria uma informação como aquela de qualquer jeito. Ele teria que esperar.

- Ai papai, não é possível que não tenha percebido o que a mamãe tem! – Annely riu e terminando de tomar o café se aproximou do pai dando lhe um abraço enquanto ele se mantinha sentando com a feição preocupada. – É tão óbvio! Ela esta linda e radiante, não para de acariciar o frente, sorri e chora por qualquer coisa. Pai, a mamãe está grávida!

- O que? Como assim grávida? – Aioros se levantou rápido e passou a fitar a filha.

- Acho que o senhor está um pouco velho para me perguntar como ela pode estar grávida, não? Até mesmo Kamily é capaz de responder essa pergunta. – Annely disse não contendo uma gargalhada coma a cara de bobo que o pai fazia diante da notícia.

Impulsionado pela felicidade ele pegou a filha no colo e se pôs a rodar rindo e dando vivas. Até que a lembrança da conversa que deveriam ter o fez para e olhar para jovem com seriedade.

- Está na hora de encaramos seu passado, não é mesmo?

- Está sim, Aioros Ilíria, Cavaleiro de Ouro se Sagitário, meu pai.

- Faltou dizer que sou veterinário, tenho diploma, sabia? – Ele completou a fala da filha com os olhos inundados pelas lágrimas. Ele foi até ela a abraçou com força e abraçados seguiram até o escritório. Muito tinha que ser dita e não adiantava adiar, uma hora isso iria acontecer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sala de refeições da mansão Kido estava completamente abarrotada, todos haviam se levantado e degustavam do maravilhoso café que lhes era servido.

- Me diz uma coisa, Saguinha, eu acordei e vi que sua cama estava arrumadinha, o que houve?

- É Impossível dormir com seu ronco, Afrotide! Se não durmo antes de você, não durmo mais. Então desci e me instalei naquele estúdio. Foi uma ótima escolha, pude acordar com os beijos de uma bela ruiva. – O cavaleiro respondeu fazendo uma cara de bobo ao se lembrar dos beijos trocados com July há poucos minutos.

- Até parece que eu ronco! Isso não combina comigo! – Afrodite disse indignado com a acusação.

- Vou gravar sua sinfonia e depois conversamos - Saga disse mordas.

- Você não vai me aborrecer, não hoje que eu vou passar toda a tarde em uma spa da beleza. Ficarei ainda mais lindo e...

- Vai continuar roncando, não se resolve isso num spa, mas numa mesa de cirurgia de adenóide.

- Dite, vai passar o dia num spa? Depois não quer que duvidem da sua masculinidade. – Seiya comentou enquanto punha fim à disputa pelo último pedaço de pão com Ikki, que o olhava com ódio. O sagitariano já havia comido mais de cinco pedaços, não podia ser tão guloso e egoísta.

- Gente eu não sou gay! Sou vaidoso, vocês nunca ouviram falar em metrosexual?

- Eu só conheço o metro sexual, que é o meu caso! – Disse Máscara da Morte, apontado para suas partes íntimas e arrancando gargalhadas dos outros cavaleiros, nem mesmo Afrodite se conteve e não parava de rir.

Mas os risos cessaram quando perceberam a presença de duas figuras femininas no recinto, olhando para eles com ares de reprovação.

- Bom dia, Saori. - Seiya disse quase sem encarar a deusa. – Como vai, Márcia?

- Bom dia para todos, pelo visto estão bem contentes esta manhã! – Ela saudou a todos fingindo não ter acontecido nada. – Rapazes, esta é a Márcia, uma amiga minha e dos demais donos da casa, ela vai lanchar conosco.

Márcia se sentou ao lado Máscara da Morte se sentindo um pouco incomodada com o olhara que ele lançou a suas pernas que estavam expostas pela saia.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita – Ele disse com um sorriso sedutor.

- Pena não poder dizer o mesmo – Ela respondeu de forma que só ele a ouvisse.

- Posso fazê-la mudar de opinião.

- Duvido muito! – Ela disse dando um sorriso amigável a Hyoga que a cumprimentava.

- Grande coisa, quem ia se importar com uma garota da cara amarrada e com as pernas mais finas que eu já vi! – Falou tranqüilamente voltando a tomar seu café, dando um leve sorriso com a reação indignada da garota. Aquilo seria realmente divertido.

Aos poucos a mesa foi se esvaziando e cada cavaleiro foi buscar algo para passar o tempo. Márcia e Saori se mantiveram à mesa tomando chá e conversando enquanto a morena aguardava a chegada do resto da banda (ela não sabia que July já havia chegado e ainda bufava de raiva de um certo geminiano). Enquanto conversava com a deusa, Márcia não conseguia entender porque seus pensamentos sempre acabavam nos orbes azuis de olhar debochado que combinavam perfeitamente com os cabelos rebeldes daquele homem impertinente que teve a coragem de dizer que suas pernas eram finas. Depois das horas que ela passava na academia tentando aumentar a medida das coxas, era tudo que ela precisava com incentivo!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha com os cabelos molhados. Nem mesmo a meia hora sob a água morna fez com que a dor que sentia amenizasse, o estomago ainda revolto com a quantidade de álcool ingerida, sentia como se estivesse em uma navio em alto mar em meio a uma tempestade torrencial.

Os olhos azuis correram o quarto, se respirasse profundamente conseguia sentir o cheiro dela, sentia sua presença. Podia escutar os sons das risadas, dos choros, dos contos que eram contados antes de dormir. Via nitidamente a imagem de mãe e filha brincando, conversando, vivendo... vivendo uma realidade que era para ser sua também.

Sorriu ao reparar que as únicas coisas fora do lugar eram as de Miro, que era um bagunceiro de marca maior. Também sempre foi organizado, desde criança. Gostava de tudo em seu devido lugar.

Sentiu uma estranha curiosidade de vasculhar o quarto, de procurara por coisas que o aproximasse mais daqueles momentos que não compartilhou, e foi em uma das gavetas que encontrou um álbum de fotografias. O livro era a única coisa rosa que encontrou na decoração predominantemente azul, afinal um bebê não tem como se manifestar quanto a que cor de seu álbum de fotografias, sem duvida a escolha fora de Annely, que tinha adoração por rosa.

Sentou-se na cama sem se preocupar em se trocar e começou a folhear as páginas, parando para observar os detalhes da cada foto. As primeiras páginas retratavam a gravidez de Annely. A barriga crescendo, o olhar ainda um pouco infantil da adolescência dando lugar a olhos sérios e maduros; exigência da maternidade. "Ela ficou linda grávida". Concluiu passando o indicador por toda a extensão de uma das fotos, em especial sobre a barriga. Ela parecia tão viva e feliz, ela chegava a irradiar felicidade. A alegria da jovem era como facadas, ela não tinha direito de ser feliz sem ele. Segurava o choro como se derramar qualquer lágrima naquele momento seria a pior das humilhações, não daria esse gosto a ela. Nunca!

Continuou seu passeio pelas folhas do álbum e lá estava a garotinha que ele via em sonhos. Era exatamente do jeito que imaginou que ela seria. Imagens de banhos, choros, trocas de fraudas... aniversários com aquela incomoda data de sete de fevereiro na parte de baixo, lhe mostrando que seu maior presente de aniversário nunca lhe foi entregue. Nada o faria mais feliz do que ser agraciado com paternidade no dia do seu aniversario, quanto mais com um filho dela.

"Porque me tirou esse direito? Porque nunca me disse? Vá para o inferno Annely e nunca mais sais de lá. Retiro o que disse, Miro, ah de jeito nenhum eu vou fazer o que ela quer me afastando da MINHA FILHA PORQUE ELA MINHA CARA E É MINHA, MINHA, MINHA E NÃO DO FDP COM QUEM ELA VAI SE CASAR!!!" o grito estava preso na garganta, mas ecoava em sua mente. Ele faria parte daquele álbum, no lugar que lhe era de direito, ao lado da filha para quem ele contribui imensamente com aquela genética perfeita, e o cornudo miserável e a mamãe revoltada teriam que suportá-lo, ah se teriam!

Secou as poucas lágrimas que caíram no momento da revolta e guardou o álbum de volta no lugar em que o encontrou. Estava na hora de por o plano "papai mais legal do mundo" em prática. Trocou de roupa e, com um sorriso maligno, deixou o quarto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando Kamus desceu deparou-se com uma sala cheia de pessoas que não conhecia, a maioria mulheres. Ele logo identificou as duas únicas figuras masculinas que se faziam presente. O loiro com cara de tapado que chegou a ter a estúpida idéia de que poderia detê-lo e o irmão mais novo de Annely, que o olhava de cima em baixo, parecendo estar se segurando para não voar no francês.

- O que faz aqui? Não é bem vindo! – Rafa falou assim que avistou o encrenqueiro da boate. Kamus simplesmente o ignorou, não queria confusões dentro da casa de Saori, jamais desrespeitaria a jovem deusa dessa forma.

- Não me ouviu, babaca? Não se faça de surdo! Não quero que fique na minha casa, muito menos na da minha irmã. – Rafa falava alto chamando não só a atenção da banda que estava toda na sala, com exceção de Annely, mas a dos os cavaleiros que estavam espalhados pela enorme mansão. Logo estavam todos aglomerados no hall da casa, inclusive Saori que não sabia como agir, afinal a casa era de Rafa também.

A hostilidade entre os dois homens era evidente e Kanon e Saga já se preparavam para, mais uma vez, apartar a briga quando todos os olhos se desviram para entrada da casa, por onde entrava uma jovem com os cabelos cacheados presos em um rapo baixo, vestindo uma roupa bem casual, e aparento um certo abatimento.

- E eis que ela surge! Aquela que era ansiosamente esperada por todos – Kamus falou de uma forma cínica, fitando a jovem com um ódio cortante.

Annely olhava atônita para a inusitada reunião, viu seu passado olhando-a com olhos inquisidores. Ainda não estava preparada para encará-los, apesar da conversa reconfortante que tivera com o pai. Ela estava ainda menos preparada para o questionamento ferino de Kamus, e com uma simples pergunta foi capaz de tirar-lhe por completo o chão.

- Onde está minha filha? Estou louco para conhecê-la!

_**CONTINUA...**_

Tiveram paciência? Conseguiram ler sem saltar uma parte sequer? Eu sei que ficou grande, mas é bom irem se acostumando, eles ficaram cada vez maiores. Tenho que desenvolver esse fic, oras! Cadê a intenção da deusa que não parece? Sem contar os vinte mil casais que têm que se acertar. Eu mereço!

Beijos,

LuanaRacos.


	15. XV Capítulo

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – CAPÍTULO 15_

A sala inteira foi acometida por um silêncio perturbador, ninguém ousava dizer nada, apenas olhavam, ora para Annely, ora para Kamus, esperando o desenlace daquela estranha situação.

Annely sentia o corpo inteiro tremer e não sabia se era de raiva ou nervosismo. Achava que a qualquer momento suas pernas cederiam ou que não conseguira segurara o choro por muito mais tempo. Mas não deixaria que ele a visse perturbada, de jeito nenhum, enfrearia aquela situação com coragem, afinal ela não havia feito nada de errado.

- Está na escola, se quiser pode buscá-la comigo mais tarde. Ela sai às três. – Ela falou finalmente, mal acreditando que conseguira respondê-lo com toda aquela calma.

Kamus sentiu suas defesas serem derrubadas, ele esperava todas as respostas do mundo, menos aquela. De repente não sabia o que fazer, não seria tão fácil assim encarar uma garotinha de cinco anos e dizer-lhe que era seu pai, mas agora ele estava em um caminho sem volta.

- Annely, do que esse cara tá falando? – Rafa foi o primeiro a tomar coragem para dizer algo.

- Ele está falando da Kamily, Rafa, ele é o pai dela. Apresento a vocês Louis Kamù Terceiro ou, como ele adora ser chamado, Kamus de Áquario! – a jovem deu um sorriso triunfante, conseguira virar a situação. Agora os olhos inquiridores se dirigiam ao aquariano que sentiu a garganta apertar com toda aquela atenção.

- Seu desgraçado, filho de uma ... o que fez com a minha sobrinha – Airoia correu na direção de Kamus como o leão enfurecido. Estava tão preocupado em lavar a honra da sobrinha que nem se deu conta que estava diante da moça que julgava estar morta.

Antes que ele chegasse a seu alvo, Miro entrou na frente de Kamus e Mu segurou Aioria. A confusão se instalou de vez, Rafa também queria bater em Kamus, Aldebaram pegou Annely no colo e a rodopiava de um lado para o outro morrendo de felicidade. Saga tentava inutilmente manter algum diálogo com July, que não sabia se o mandava a merda ou se tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Metade da banda estava tagarelando, levantando as mais loucas suposições para evento. Thati punha lenha na confusão entre Airoia e Kamus. Agora era Mu que abraçava amiga de infância, os dois muito emocionados com o reencontro. Lívia fitava Shaka, passando a mão na frente do rosto do rapaz tentado constatar se realmente se trava de cegueira ou tapadez mesmo; ela, Annely e Natália tiveram uma conversa mais cedo, portanto, ela sabia muito bem as razões da confusão e podia se distrair com o loiro.

Saori estava desesperada, sem saber o que fazer para acabar com o tumulto e Seiya estava providenciando uma água com açúcar para deusa. Miro e Luna se agarravam em um canto; o escorpiano desistiu de evitar que Aioria batesse em Kamus, pois no fundo ele também queria dar uma surra no amigo. Márcia discutia com Máscara da Morte, ele defendendo Kamus e ela Annely, ainda sem saberem o que de fato ocorria. Em fim, a casa estava entregue ao caos.

- VAMOS PARA COM ESSA BADERNA, AGORA!

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para o dono do grito com cara de espanto. Era uma criança. Uma menininha. Era Kamily.

- Kami! O que faz aqui? Deveria estar na escola? – Annely foi até a filha e a pegou no colo de uma forma desesperada, apavorada com a idéia dela ter ouvido algo que não devia.

- Ai mãe! Não me aperta desse jeito!– A garotinha tentava se desvencilhar do abraço, observando à todos ali presentes com olhos curiosos. – Não tive aula, reunião de professores, eu havia me esquecido.

A menina falou com ar de superioridade antes de se livrar da mãe e correr para os braços daquele que era sua verdadeira adoração.

- Tio Hyoga, que saudade! – O loiro pegou a garotinha e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Recebendo outro em retorno. – Sabe, tio, tomei uma decisão importantíssima!

- Sério, e qual é?

- Quando eu crescer e for bem grande – fez um gesto exagerado mostrando o quão grande seria - Eu vou me casar com você!

- NÃO VAI, NÃO – Hyoga sentiu a garota ser tomada de seus braços. Kamus, com os olhos arregalados, pegou a menina de qualquer jeito, carregando-a com apenas um dos braços – Seu pedófilo! Fica longe desta menina, Hyoga, ou se verá comigo.

- Quem é o surtado? – Kamily perguntou apontando com o polegar para o homem que a segurava.

Kamus a pôs no chão e se ajoelhou para poder fitar a garotinha mais de perto. Os dois passaram a se olhar e, novamente, o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Annely sentia que o coração saltaria da boca, tinha muito medo do que o aquariano poderia falar.

- Você é igual a mim. – A menina falou com a voz um pouco embargada, passado a mãozinha pelo rosto do homem a sua frente, os dedinhos deslizando sobre as estranhas sobrancelhas, depois pelo cabelo arrepiado. – Também se aprece com o meu avô Loius, não é mesmo, mamãe?

Mesmo que quisesse, Annely não conseguiria responder, estava completamente entregue ao pranto, as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto. Sem conseguir encarar as perguntas da filha, a garota simplesmente saiu correndo subindo as escadas sem olhar para trás.

Mal as pessoas se deram conta da reação de Annely e tentavam tomar alguma decisão a respeito, a porta de entrada da mansão se abriu mais uma vez.

- O que há com a tranca dessa porta? Fechem isso de uma vez, toda vez que eu começo a entender o que está acontecendo chega mais um para confundir a história. – Máscara da Morte berrava para a jovem mulher que adentrava o recinto, surpresa com a quantidade de pessoas naquele ambiente da casa.

- Nossa! Quanta gentileza em um homem só! É alguma reunião importante que estou interrompendo?

- De forma alguma, madrinha, a senhora é sempre muito bem vinda. – Saroi tentava amenizar a falta de educação do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Eu busquei a Kamily na escola e a trouxe para cá, ela estava ansiosa em ver o Hyoga e também em ficar com a mãe. Nem me esperou deixar o carro na garagem, veio correndo. Não vou me demorar, só vim trazê-la e ver meu filhotinho mais novo. – Alexandra procurou Rafael com os olhos recebendo cumprimentos de todos os membros da banda enquanto fazia sua busca até encontrá-lo de cabeça baixa próximo a escada.

A doce e elegante dama que chamava a atenção de todos por sua delicadeza, mostrou à todos o quanto mãe é mãe, e isso vai além de qualquer etiqueta.

- RAFAEL GRIFFINDOR ÍLIRIA ... ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ ARRUMOU ESSE OLHO ROXO? COM QUEM ESTEVE BRIGANDO E SEU PAI ACOBERTANDO?

- Mãe não grita, olha as linhas de expressão!

- ME DIGA AGORA!

- Eu caí.

- MESMO! E caiu da mesma forma que o rapaz ali? – Ela inquiria apontado para Kamus que também apresentava marcas da briga na noite anterior. Novamente as atenções se concentravam no pobre cavaleiro que mais do que nunca queria sumir.

- Mãe, eu não briguei com ele, eu não briguei com ninguém.

- E eu te perguntei se você brigou com ele? Eu perguntei se você caiu assim como ele.

- Eles caíram sim! Caíram na porrada na boate – Kanon não conseguiu se segurar, a cena já estava engraçada, ele só queria ter mais motivos para rir.

Alexandra olhou para Rafa com olhos mortais.

- Mãe a senhora vai acreditar nele! O papai nem vai com a cara deste mané. Eu não briguei com esse cara, eu não teria porque brigar com o pai da Kami, não é mesmo? – Rafa quase engoliu a própria língua por dizer a última frase, mas fora inútil, o mal já estava feito. Ele encarou a sobrinha que olhava para Kamus de forma assustada, tentando assimilar o que foi dito.

Ikki deu um tapa na nuca do Rafa, ninguém podia ser tão sem noção.

- Eu não tenho pai! – Foi tudo que a garotinha conseguiu dizer, olhando para o cavaleiro com mágoa e rejeição. Depois correu novamente para os braços de Hyoga onde se aninhou e começou a chorar, deixando o rapaz extremamente constrangido. – Eu quero minha mãe...

- Hyoga, tire ela daqui! Ela está muito impressionada. Onde está Annely? – Alexandra se manifestou de imediato, não queria que a neta recebesse uma informação dessas de uma forma tão leviana.

- Creio que ela tenha ido para o quarto dela, tia! – Ana Paula falou.

- Vou levá-la agora mesmo, senhora! – Hyoga disse tomando as escadas em que levavam aos quartos da mansão.

Com a saída de Cisne a sala voltou a cair no mais absoluto silêncio, que logo foi quebrado por uma série de risos descontrolados.

- Gente! O cubo de gelo deu cria, até o gênio e o estranho gosto por aves é o mesmo, não é lindo? Parabéns para o papai, parabéns para o papai. – Todos olharam indignados para Máscara da Morte que gargalhava e cantarolava, quase chorando de tanto rir. Mas o canceriano foi silenciado por Márcia e Mu, ela lhe deu um beliscão no braço e Mu um belo "pedala" que chegou a derrubar MM no chão.

Kamus não tinha coragem, muito menos vontade de encarar ninguém, apenas se dirigiu à saída da mansão, sem antes deixar de avisar a Miro que não era para vir atrás.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annely estava jogada sobre a cama abraçada ao travesseiro que ela não sabia por que tinha o cheiro do perfume que Kamus sempre usava. Pelo menos era o que ele usava quando namoraram. Não parou de chorara nem por um segundo, completamente atordoada.

Ouviu batidas na porta e deu um longo suspiro! Não queria ver ninguém, na verdade queria sumir do mundo por um bom tempo até que conseguisse encontrar coragem para enfrentar a situação, mas tratava-se de um desejo inatingível.

- Quem é? – perguntou com tom raivoso.

- Sou eu, Nellyzinha, abre a porta!

- O que você quer, Hyoga? – Ela falou ao abrir a porta a contra gosto. Toda a má vontade com o loiro se esvaiu no momento em que viu a filha no colo do rapaz, olhando para ela com a carinha assustada, cheia de lágrimas que só aumentaram ao ver a mãe.

Kamily esticou os braços e se inclinou na direção de Annely que a recebeu com um forte abraço. Passou a mão, carinhosamente, pelos cabelos da filha e lhe deu um beijo terno. Sentia-se fraca, incapaz, mas sabia que não poderia ser levada pela covardia no momento em que, a criaturinha que ela mais amava na vida, exigia que fosse mais forte que nunca.

- Vou deixá-las a vontade – O cavaleiro disse dando um beijo fraterno em cada uma antes de se retirar.

Annely entrou no quarto e voltou a fechar a porta. Foi até a cama onde colou a filha sentada, depois se ajoelho em frente ao móvel para poder encará-la melhor.

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, a menina não parava de chorar, soluçava. Annely nada fazia para conter o choro, sabia que seria inútil, além do mais, aquelas lágrimas eram necessárias, mostravam que Kamily, por mais precoce que fosse, não passava de uma criança, com os medos e alegrias comuns a esta fase da vida. Ela apenas acariciava a menina, se preparado para responder o enxame de perguntas que viriam assim que ela se acalmasse.

- Ele não é meu pai, é? – E havia começado.

- Foi ele quem te disse isso, querida?

- Não, foi o tio Rafa, disse na frente de todo mundo. Ele não fez nada, ficou lá, com cara de bocó. Eu não gosto dele!

- Não diz isso, Kami, você nem o conhece, não pode saber se gosta ou não.

- Não me importa! Ele é feio e bobo!

Annely não conseguiu conter um riso, era engraçado ver Kamily de um jeito tão infantil, jamais imaginou que a filha reagiria assim, sempre teve uma vontade enorme de que a ela recobrasse a memória só para dizer-lhe quem era seu pai e agora que, finalmente isso acontecia, ela desenvolvia tanta relutância.

- Querida, vamos conversar. Vem aqui! – Ela disse deitando-se na cama.

- Este quarto está uma bagunça! O que aconteceu aqui? Uma guerra? – A menina resmungava ao se deitar ao lado da mãe, ela odiava ver suas coisas bagunçadas, principalmente com a bagunça de outras pessoas.

- Está mesmo! Devem ter cedido o quarto para o Miro, ele é o rei do caos. – Annely comentou, só agora reparando na desordem do lugar.

Abraçadas na cama, mãe e filha começaram a conversar. Annely falou sobre a recuperação de sua memória e depois começou a narrar todos os eventos que recobrou de seu passado. Ela foi extremamente honesta com a menina, não deixou nenhum detalhe obscuro, cuidando apenas para não falar coisas que estariam além da compreensão de uma criança daquela idade. Tudo foi assunto entre a duas: sua vida como menino, a grande amizade que tinha com Miro, Shaka, Mu e Deba, seu padrinho, o tio, a verdadeira vida de seu pai, e claro, seu relacionamento com Kamus. Fez questão de falar que foi muito feliz ao lado dele, que se gostavam muito. Explicou que, pelo que ela soube, eles imaginavam que ela havia morrido no acidente, pois foi essa a informação que chegou ao Santuário, e ela, sem memória, nada pode fazer para avisar que estava bem.

Kamily ouvia tudo com atenção, estava encantada com a história que a mãe contava. Seu avô era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, sua mãe viveu a maior parte da vida no Santuário de Athena se passando por um garoto e, mesmo isso, não foi empecilho para que ela conhecesse seu pai e tivesse um romance. Pouco a pouco, a raiva que sentia pelo homem que lhe foi apresentado naquela tarde foi diminuindo, tornando-se curiosidade e até um pouco de admiração. No final o clima tenso do início da conversa havia desaparecido, as duas riam dos fatos engraçados que Annely se lembrava de ter vivido.

Estava feito, Annely estava em paz com sua alma e sua obrigação de mãe, e se sentia feliz como jamais esteve. Sua vida agora estava completa, pelo menos tinha um passado e um presente, o futuro pertencia aos deuses, e não seria ele a lhe preocupar nesse momento que em que todo aquele peso era retirado de suas costas.

- Mamãe! Se vocês se davam tão bem, porque hoje quando eu cheguei parecia que você e ele estavam brigando?

- Ai, filha, isso é muito complicado. Pense! Passaram-se muitos anos, nossas vidas tomaram rumos completamente diferentes, ele achava que eu estava morta e, de repente, ele me encontra e descobre sobre você, ele acha que eu escondi isso dele, sei lá...

- Olha, mamãe! Se você quiser, eu explico tudo para ele. Você me explicou e eu entendi, então é só falar com ele o que me disse e vocês podem ficar juntos de novo!

Annely quase engasgou com a sugestão da filha. De jeito nenhum ela pensava em voltar a ter qualquer coisa com Kamus, não depois de tudo que aconteceu na boate. Além do mais, ela não entendia as mudanças de opinião da criança, antes detestava o pai agora já tinha sonhos de vê-lo reconciliado com a mãe.

- Isso não, Kami! Tire essa idéia da sua cabecinha, não existe a menor possibilidade que eu e seu pai fiquemos juntos. Vem cá, você não disse que não se importava e que achava ele um bobo feio?

- Mãe antes um bobo... e eu só disse a parte do feio de raiva, ele não pode ser feio, sou filha dele! Como eu dizia, antes um bobo que o Rain, qualquer coisa é melhor que ele. Além do mais, quero ter irmãos bonitos, a genética do tal de Kamus é melhor, na verdade é ótima! Você não gosta mesmo de nenhum dos dois, fica com que você já sabe que a prole é boa.

- Prole?

- Livros do vovô. Eu já expliquei isso! Mãe eu acho que a senhora deve procurara ler mais, tudo que eu falo você faz cara de boba. Eu vou lá em baixo tomar um sorvete, tá bom? – E dizendo isso, a menina saiu do quarto como se a conversa tida ali não fosse nada de mais, apenas a simples constatação de que teria macarronada para o jantar. Qualquer semelhança com o pai, não é mera coincidência.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Acho que depois disso, não teremos ensaio hoje! – Leo falou quebrando o clima pesado que se fez na sala após a saída de Hyoga e Kamus.

- Acho que não teremos um ensaio tão cedo, isso sim! Tadinha da Annely, é uma situação difícil a dela, quanto mais para uma pessoa que não tem muita noção do seu passado.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Themys, a Nelly recuperou a memória, mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas vão ser mais fáceis, ela está muito magoada com o pai da Kami. – Lívia esclareceu.

- Mas eu também estaria muito magoada, depois do que ele fez ontem, como ele pode? Além do mais, ele nunca procurou por ela, se conformou coma idéia da morte e pronto! Ela tem mais que ficar com raiva mesmo! – Nat falou brava, tinha achado o comportamento de Kamus na boate a pior coisa do mundo.

- Não podem ficar julgando o Kamus desse jeito! Ele também está sofrendo com isso tudo. Acha que é fácil encontrar com uma pessoa que você achava que estava morta e ainda receber a notícia que vocês tiveram uma filha? Eu sei que o pinguim não é o cara mais sensível do mundo, eu mesmo acho que ele pisou na bola ontem, mas vamos da um desconto. – Miro falou se desvencilhando dos braços de Luna para defender o amigo, ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para o francês lidar com tudo aquilo.

- Miro está certo! Além do mais esse é um problema que só cabe a Kamus e Annely. – Mu falou com a voz serena atraindo a atenção de Roberta que, até agora, só se preocupava em entender a confusão, ela fitou o cavaleiro com curiosidade, achando o seu jeito comedido extremamente charmoso.

- Faço suas minhas palavras Mu! Só lamento que esta situação tenha me impedido de rever minha afilhada como eu queria! – Shura falou sentando no sofá ao lado de Alexandra, que parecia estar completamente desnorteada com o evento. – Você está bem?

- Estou, apenas um pouco assustada, não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido assim, se está sendo difícil para minha filha, imagina para Kamily? Ela é uma criança!

- Tia Alexandra, conhecendo bem a minha afilhada, eu te digo, acho que ela vai encarar essa história melhor que os dois. – Márcia tentou acalmar a mulher.

- Eu concordo com Márcinha, Alexandra, Kami é uma criança esperta! – Nat falou.

- Assim espero! Como vai, Shura? Quantos anos, não é mesmo?

- Vinte e um longos anos! Desde da noite em que você entregou Annely para Aioros. Devo dizer que mudou muito pouco, continua sendo uma linda mulher, meu amigo tem muita sorte!

- Não tenha dúvida disso, Shura! Aioros sempre teve muita sorte e um amigo a quem devemos toda gratidão do mundo. Apesar da decepção com uma possível traição do meu marido, você foi além de seus sentimentos de raiva e criou nossa filha com todo amor. Você fez de Annely uma mulher responsável, uma filha carinhosa, uma pessoa determinada e boa. Muito obrigada mesmo, você é realmente digno da confiança que Aioros sempre lhe confiou!

- Queria muito vê-lo!

- E verá, ele também está ansioso com o reencontro, mas infelizmente teve uma cirurgia de emergência na clínica.

- Cirurgia, clínica? – A interrogação veio por parte de Aioria que ouvia atentamente a conversa entre a cunhada e o companheiro.

- Vocês ainda não sabem, não é mesmo? Aioros formou-se em veterinária, é um excelente cirurgião. – Alexandra respondeu com um sorriso.

- Veterinário? Meu irmão é agora um veterinário, minha sobrinha tem uma banda, eu tenho um sobrinho, uma cunhada e uma...uma sobrinha-neta? O que fizeram com minha vida, em nenhum momento ocorreu que eu queria participar de tudo isso? Como meu irmão pode fazer isso comigo? Me largou naquele Santuário quando eu só tinha 8 anos, me deixou crescer acreditando que ele era um traidor, e depois levou de mim a única coisa boa que ele havia deixado: porque ele nunca nos avisou que Annely estava viva? Porque nos deixou sofrer desse jeito? – Aioria falava alto e nervoso, sentia muita magoa do irmão.

- Por favor, fique calmo, não faça tão mau juízo de seu irmão! Aioria, você não faz idéia do quanto ele sofre por saber o sofrimento que ele lhe impôs, nunca foi a vontade dele. Cansei de ver meu marido passar noites em claro pensando em você, tento os piores pesadelos, sentido culpas horríveis. Por vezes ele lamentava mais ter deixado você do que a própria Annely, isso porque sabia que você que levaria o carma de ser irmão de um traidor. Não seja tão impulsivo! Se ele não tivesse agido como fez, provavelmente o Santuário estaria entregue ao mal até hoje, e Athena jamais teria retornado ao lugar que lhe era de direito.

- Ela tem razão Aioria, se seu irmão não tivesse agido por fora eu jamais... Nunca teria voltado a ser quem eu realmente sou, se vivemos em paz hoje e tivemos tantas vitórias, foi graças ao sacrifício que ele fez, que vocês dois fizeram! – Saga tomou a fala para si, sabia que devia sua vida, a liberdade de sua alma ao cavaleiro de Sagitário. O geminiano estava com os olhos úmidos e era apoiado pelo irmão que também se sentia da mesma forma. A atitude do cavaleiro chamou a atenção de uma certa ruiva, que o achou altamente tentador que com aquela ilusória aparência de fragilidade.

O leonino se sentou, tentando assimilar as argumentações de Alexandra. Ele sabia que a mulher estava certa, mas era muito difícil ignorar os anos de sofrimento pelos quais passou. Queria muito ver o irmão, queria abraçá-lo, saber que era real, e também queria socá-lo, mas não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem. Chorava raivoso, mas todos sabiam que logo essa mágoa passaria. Ele sentiu uma mão sem seu ombro e olhou para cima e viu o sobrinho.

- Olha tio, quando Annely apareceu, eu reagi muito mal, estava acostumado a ser o filho único, mas o papai me convenceu de que logo eu saberia como é bom ter irmãos e daria valor, pois sentia muito falta do dele.

Aioria deu um sorriso via muito de seu irmão em Rafael. Ele se levantou e deu um forte abraço do garoto que, apesar da timidez, correspondeu ao carinho do tio.

- Você me lembra muito seu pai.

- Todo mundo me fala isso, só queria ter metade da força dele.

- Ah moleque! Não tenha dúvidas da sua força, vi a surra que você deu no Kamus. Lutou de igual para igual com um Cavaleiro de Ouro. É mesmo filho de Aioros, o cavaleiro mais forte que o Santuário já viu. – Saga falou passando a mão na cabeça de Rafa, bagunçando os fios castanhos.

Logo, logo todos ali presentes começaram a se dispersar. O pessoal já sabia que não haveria mais ensaio. Luna e Miro foram para varanda para ficarem mais a vontade. Os rapazes de bronze foram jogar uma partida de futebol junto a Kanon, MM, Saga, Aioria, Rafa, Mu e Leo enquanto as meninas ficaram para assistir ao jogo.

Shaka caminha por um dos corredores da casa enquanto Lívia e Nat caminham pelo outro, no momento em que os corredores se cruzaram a pianista e o cavaleiro trombaram um no outro.

- Ai que mancada! Eu trombei com o ceguinho! – Ela falou por impulso.

- Além de rir feito idiota, você também é desatenta?

- Olha, quer dizer, ouça já que não pode ver, não é porque você é cego que pode ir ofendendo as pessoas, não. Eu não tenho como ver além das paredes para adivinhar que você estava vindo.

- Que seja! – Ele disse de forma desdenhosa e desviando das duas continuou a andar.

- Nossa, ele é um grosso, viu! – Natália falou olhando para o cavaleiro com cara de brava.

- Ele é um gatinho, Nat, isso sim. Ele bem que poderia se perder e parar no meu quarto uma vez, perguntado se eu tenho cds de jazz. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Eu ia ensiná-lo a ter bons modos...

- Megera, só você mesmo!

As duas riram e continuaram seu caminho sem perceber que, com olhos mais que abertos, Shaka analisava todos os detalhes das curvas traseiras de Lívia, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Algumas horas depois da confusão no Hotel..._

Os orbes azuis fitavam o nada. Em sua mente havia apenas a imagem da pequena menina chorando assustada e correndo para os braços de seu discípulo. Não conseguia decifrar os próprios sentimentos, na verdade nunca foi muito bom em lidar com eles, por isso fingia que simplesmente não existiam. Sabia apenas que sentia um vazio enorme, uma estranha sensação de abandono e completa impotência.

Ouviu batidas na porta e revoltou-se com a intromissão. Será que Japonês era uma língua tão complexa que nem mesmo os próprios japoneses entendiam? Jurava que havia deixado na porta o aviso de "não perturbe". Decidiu-se por abrir a porta nem que fosse para brigar com a camareira. Tinha que descontar suas frustrações em alguém e ninguém a mandou não seguir o aviso.

- Não sabe ler não? Fiz questão de...– Disse, abrindo a porta com brusquidão. As palavras morreram ao perceber que não era uma camareira intrometida que estava a sua porta, mas sim a culpada por toda a confusão sentimental que o dominava.

- Meu japonês é excelente, Louis, e, lamento, você colocou o aviso errado – A mulher falou de forma irônica pegando o papel na porta e entregado ao cavaleiro que permanecia estático enquanto ela entrava em seu quarto – Este quer dizer que o quarto está livre para ser arrumado. Tem sorte que eu bati antes, mas uma camareira bem que poderia pegá-lo em uma situação constrangedora.

- Como foi que subiu sem ser anunciada?

- Pode não saber muito bem quem eu sou, mas acredite, é impressionante o que as pessoas são capazes de fazer por uma simples assinatura minha. O acesso ao seu quarto me custou apenas um pedaço de papel e um rabisco: Um grande beijo de Annely G. Ilíria.

- Para você ver como no mundo de hoje as pessoas se contentam com tão pouco, não é mesmo? – Ele falou com um tom gélido e sarcástico.

– Hahahahha...sempre tão divertido. Não sei por que não largou o Santuário e se dedicou a sua verdadeira vocação: palhaço! – Ela respondeu na mesma moeda.

- Não foi para me elogiar que você se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui e muito menos para distribuir autógrafos a estes pobres mortais, não é mesmo?

- Claro que não, vim para buscá-lo, você vai para mansão comigo.

- E por que eu iria?

- Porque eu sei que apesar dos pesares, você jamais condenaria uma criança pela raiva que sente de mim. E eu também não faria isso com ela. Kamily quer conhecê-lo, eu já conversei com ela e acho que ela está bastante receptiva, dentro das limitações dela é claro.

- O que disse a ela?

- A verdade...Disse que houve um tempo em que nos amamos muito e que ela é fruto apenas das coisas boas que vivemos. – Annely tentou ao máximo disfarçar o quanto àquela conversa mexia com ela, mas sabia que não estava tendo muito sucesso, na verdade sucesso nenhum, os olhos marejados a entregavam por completo.

- Mas isso é passado, não é mesmo? Agora cada um seguiu sua vidinha, você vai se casar com o cornudo almofadinha e eu vou, bem, eu vou poder fazer o que quiser da minha vida, mas de fato acho que temos que pensar na situação da menina.

- Me diz, você fez curso não fez? Como alguém consegue ser tão irritante. Como ousa chamar meu noivo de cornudo almofadinha?

- Ele não é? Você acha que nós fizemos o que naquela boate? Brincamos de esconde-esconde!

- Eu não quero falar disso, foi um acidente. Você está sendo muito grosseiro, não foi para isso que eu vim aqui.

- Acidente! Não quero nem imaginar com mais quantos você andou se acidentando por ai.

Nunca em toda sua vida esperava ouvir algo tão ofensivo, nem mesmo a imprensa, que é sempre tão maliciosa, já disso algo tão degradante ao seu respeito como ele fez. Muito mais do que raiva, Annely sentiu por Kamus algo um ódio profundo e uma mágoa irreparável. Pensou em lhe dar um tapa, em socá-lo, chutar, mas não fez nada disso, se se mostrasse atingida com o que ele disse estaria lhe dando razão. Foi segurando ao máximo a vontade de trucidar o cavaleiro que ela falou antes da sair do quarto fechando a porta com força:

- Nunca mais fale comigo a não ser o estritamente necessário para que tenhamos uma convivência razoável diante da minha filha. Só poderá vê-la se for na minha frente eu diante de uma pessoa de minha confiança. Suas ligações para ela serão sempre monitoradas, e eu juro que, se tiver que me valer de da justiça para garantir que o que eu estou falando seja cumprido, não hesitarei em fazê-lo. – Ela voltou abrir a porta e completou – E só mais uma coisa. Eu tive que me acidentar com muitos mesmos, pois você nunca foi homem suficiente para me satisfazer, seu ... seu...seu pinto pequeno!

Voltou a bater a porta, nela se apoiando em seguida, mas logo lhe faltaram forças e ela foi lentamente escorregando até o chão. Chorava de raiva, se pudesse mataria Kamus dando-lhe uma morte lenta e dolorida. Dentro do quarto, o cavaleiro era acometido pelo mesmo sentimento que dominava a jovem a sua porta. As palavras de Annley martelando em sua mente, do momento em que disse que só teria acesso à filha caso fosse monitorado até o ridículo xingamento, ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia que desse problema ele não sofria. Bateu com força na porta tentando descarregar a tensão.

- Ai! – Ela gritou no momento em que sentiu a porta ser sacudida.

Kamus teve a certeza que ouviu alguém reclamar no instante em que bateu na porta, sem pensar ele a abriu fazendo com que Annely caísse de costas no chão e batesse a cabeça.

- Seu idiota! – Ela xingou, pondo a mão na cabeça sem se levantar.

- De fato, o idiota sou eu, é muito inteligente ficar encostada em uma porta com a certeza de que essa nunca se abrirá. Levanta daí!

- Não, aqui está confortável, muito obrigada! – Annely estava determinada a irritá-lo

- Eu vou fechar com você ai.

Annely se fez de surda e não se moveu nem um centímetro. Kamus então puxou a porta para fechá-la, usando-a para bater na cabeça da garota enquanto mantinha um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Gggarrrraaaaaaaaaaa – Ela berrou antes de se virar ainda sem se levantar, mas de uma forma que tivesse acesso às pernas do cavaleiro dando lhe um puxão que o fez cair. Em questão de segundos estavam os dois rolando no chão. Batiam-se, estavam descontrolados, como se fossem duas crianças disputando um brinquedo. Mas aproximação dos corpos causou muito mais do que escoriações em ambos, logo sentiram ser dominados por um calor inexplicável, uma vontade louca de...

- Não olhe isso, Kami! – Miro falou puxando a garotinha para cima, lhe tapando os olhos para que não visse o beijo luxurioso que seus pais trocavam jogados no chão do quarto do hotel que estava com a porta aberta. Annely já havia retirado a blusa de Kamus e lhe beijava o pescoço quando ouviu o escorpiano. Os dois se olharam surpresos e logo se afastaram tentando, ao máximo, se recomporem e ignorar o flagrante.

- Filha, Miro, que bom vê-los, o que fazem aqui? Desde quando estão ai? – Annely disse com o sorriso amarelo se levantando, jogando para Kamus a blusa que havia arrancado.

- Acabamos de chegar! – Miro respondeu ao mesmo tempo que Kamily dizia com um sorriso debochado.

- Estamos desde o momento que os tapas viraram beijos, ou quando vocês decidiram que arrancariam a língua um do outro. Se quisessem privacidade deveriam ter fechado a porta.

Annely e Kamus ficaram completamente vermelhos, sabiam, muito bem, que não tinham desculpa para o que estavam fazendo.

- Kamily queria muito vir para cá, como Hyoga esta momentaneamente proibido de se aproximar dela eu vim trazê-la. – Miro informou tentando amenizar o clima tenso que se instalou.

- Mentira! Na verdade o tio Hyoga estava tentando convencer a Milla de que a garota que ele ficou na boate ontem não significa nada para ele. Vovó deixou o Miro responsável por mim, mas como ele quer ir ao cinema com a tia Luna para poder se aproveitar dela, ele não quer me levar, e olha que eu estou doida para ver a "Era do gelo II". Então ele me trouxe aqui e veio dizendo que o pai é o Kamus e ele que tem que ficar cuidando da catarrenta, ele falou baixinho, mas eu ouvi muito bem!

Kamus e Annely olharam para o cavaleiro de escorpião com reprovação e esse lhes retribuía com o sorriso amarelo.

- Não me olhem assim não! Eu tenho pouquíssimas oportunidades para aproveitar a vida e uma garota linda como a Luna. Quem não soube evitar foram vocês... Quem pariu Matheus que balance. – Miro pegou Kamily e a entregou para Kamus – Eu fico chupando dedo enquanto os dois ai ficam aproveitando, sem essa, tchau! – E saiu fechando a porta do quarto.

- Oi! – Kamily dizia com o sorriso para o cavaleiro de Aquário se sentia ainda mais confuso ao carregar a menina.

- Ola! – Ele disse pondo-a no chão.

- Vocês voltaram a namorar, mamãe? Me livrei do mala almofadinha do Rian?

Annely deu um suspiro desanimado, e ainda teve que encarar o sorriso de satisfação de Kamus. Então sua filha não gostava do noivo da mãe, as coisas seriam mais fáceis do que ele pensava. Poderia não tê-la para si, mas o almofadinha sofreria com a sua constante presença. Annely o olhou com raiva e ele sorriu mais ainda fazendo com a que jovem estremecesse por dentro, mas não era de raiva, o sorriso de Kamus derrubava todas suas defesas, desertava seu libido como ninguém era capaz de fazer.

- Kamily, eu já disse para tirar essa idéia da cabeça. Não há nada entre eu e seu pai e se você fizer uma perguntinha sequer sobre o fato de estarmos nos beijando ficará um mês sem aparecer na mansão, sem Hyoga, sem Seiya... Fui clara?

- Como água.

- Ótimo! Tome – Ela se direcionou até o cavaleiro lhe entregando um pedaço de papel no qual acabara de anotar um número – Este é o número do meu celular, qualquer coisa é só me ligar. Fique com ela, será muito bom para vocês dois se conhecerem. Tenho que ir até o bifê para fazer a prova dos salgados do casamento, pois isso não poderei ficar.

- Ela ficará bem não se preocupe. – Ele falou ao pegar o papel e guardar.

- Eu sei disso, eu só não sei se você ficará bem. Já cuidou de uma criança de cincos anos?

- Não!

- Então boa sorte – Ela disse com um sorriso maligno e abrindo a porta falou antes de sair. – Depois eu te mando o convite do casamento, boa tarde!

Kamus viu a porta se fechar e teve vontade de destruí-la. Annely sempre teve, desde que a conheceu, o estranho poder de lhe tirara do sério. Olhou em volta a procura da filha que não estava em nenhum lugar da sala do apartamento. Praguejou qualquer coisa em francês e foi em busca da menina. Sem dúvida ele não estava nem um pouco preparado para a peça que o destino lhe pregou.

_Continua..._

Como eu disse, podem ir se acostumando com os capítulos grandes. Esperam que tenham paciência para lerem até o final. Muita, mais muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Obrigada por todos que me acompanham, são vocês que me incentivam a continuar.

Beijos,

LuanaRacos.


	16. XVI Capítulo

**Capítulo com Hentai**: Crianças vocês já sabem que isso significa que a parte marcada é inapropriada para vocês, pobres mortais que ainda não atingiram as maravilhas da maioridade. Coisas como poderem serem presos, serem objetivamente responsáveis por suas dívidas sem poder recorrer a papai e mamãe e ler um monte de porcaria que o povo escreve na internet.

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – CAPÍTULO 16_

Assim que voltou a fechar a porta do quarto, Annely sentiu o coração apertar no peito. Não era medo de deixar a filha sozinha com ele, isso de forma alguma, no fundo ela tinha certeza de Kamus seria incapaz de fazer com que Kamily pensasse mal dela, ou tentasse usar a menina para feri-la de alguma forma. Seu medo era de si mesma. Do turbilhão de sentimentos que invadiram sua alma assim que pôs os olhos nele, mesmo quando ainda não tinha suas lembranças de volta. Foi assim que se sentiu quando o conheceu e foi assim sempre, ela era dele, ainda que não quisesse mais ser. Será que não queria mesmo?

Balançando a cabeça com força como se assim conseguisse tirá-lo da mente ela entrou no elevador e segui para portaria do hotel. Em frente ao prédio estava uma bela mulher que lhe abriu um sorriso e os braços assim que ela chegou.

- E então, como foi?

- Ai mãe! Foi... é isso que me importa. Falei o que tinha que falar, ouvi o que tinha que ouvir e pronto! Ele é pai dela, isso é um fato com o qual nós dois teremos que conviver, mas acho que... que...sei lá!

- Sabe, Nelly, eu já me senti exatamente assim como você, sabe quando?

- Não.

- Quando me encontrei com o seu pai depois de quatro anos separados. Na época em que ele foi expulso do Santuário, sei que agora se lembra disso.

- Lembro sim, e mãe, não quero que jamais pense que eu fiz qualquer mau julgamento de você. Sei o quanto as coisas foram difíceis para você e para o papai, eu esperei sempre, sabia que chegaria o dia que você me buscaria. Mas o que acontece comigo não é o mesmo que com você e o papai. Vocês dois se amam, sempre foram apaixonados, tudo que mais desejavam era ficarem juntos...

- E o que tem de diferente?

- Tudo! Eu vou me casar com outro. Você não ia se casar quando reencontrou o papai, ia?

- Bem, ir eu não ia mais, mesmo se fosse, quer saber? Eu não trocaria seu pai por ninguém e acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Mãe! Isso é conselho que se dê?

- É sim! Quando está em jogo a felicidade da minha filha e da minha neta, tenha certeza que é apenas esse o conselho que posso dar. Vai se casar com um cara com quem você nem conseguiu ir para cama, minha filha? Ele não te desperta nenhum interesse, Annely isso é muito sério, acredite.

- Mamãe olha a altura que a senhora está falando, estamos na rua... Você está agindo que nem o papai. – Annely estava vermelha de vergonha e segurava a mão pelo braço tentando fazê-la baixar o tom de voz.

- Annely me diz uma coisa, o que exatamente aconteceu entre você e o Kamus naquela boate?

Annely sentiu o sangue gelar. Porque será que as mães têm o maldito dom de saber tudo que acontece com seus filhos?

- Nada, a gente só se olhou e ai eu lembrei de tudo, foi só...

- E você está gaguejando para me contar isso. Que vocês só se viram? Me explica a calcinha rasgada na bolsa.

- A senhora vasculhou minha bolsa? Como pode, mãe! – Annely estava tão vermelha que mais parecia um tomate maduro. Realmente não acreditava que sua mão fora tão intrometida.

- Não vasculhei nada! A senhorita se esqueceu que saiu com uma de minhas bolsas? Eu precisei dela esta manhã acabei por encontrar sua calcinha dentro dela. Então. me diga, o que de fato aconteceu entre vocês?

- Tenho mesmo que explicar depois disso – A jovem mal conseguia encarar a mãe, sentia muita vergonha do que tinha feito, de fato Kamus tinha razão, naquela noite ela agiu como uma qualquer.

- E como foi?

- Mãe para com isso, foi um acidente e pronto. Vamos logo! Eu tenho horário.

- Annely para! Para! Não foi acidente, não foi errado, não foi descuido, não foi recaída, não foi nada além do reencontro de duas pessoas que se amam profundamente, o suficiente para fazer algo que nenhum tratamento médico conseguiu. Bastou ele voltar e tudo em sua mente voltou, porque será? Filha, quantas vezes você já me contou que sonhava com um rapaz com a exata descrição dele? Entenda que você mesmo sem memória, nunca se esqueceu dele. Annely, por Deus, como ainda pensa em seguir com o casamento? Nem mesmo sua filha gosta do seu noivo, eu acho ele chato, seu pai tem vontade de treinar golpes com ele, o Rafa diz que o respeita por ele gosta de você. Acorda, filha!

- PARA MÃE! – Annely abraçou mãe. A cada palavra dita por Alexandra, a menina repassava mentalmente os momentos felizes que passou ao lado do cavaleiro de Aquário, até mesmo as brigas, que sempre terminavam em beijos, foram lembradas. As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto. No fundo tudo o que ela sentia era medo, medo de Kamus não sentisse por ela o mesmo que ela sentia. Que os anos pensando que ela havia morrido haviam sido suficientes para enterrar seu amor na geleira que ele havia se tornado. Ele foi tão seco com ela na boate, que ela achava impossível ter outro pensamento.

- Ele não me ama, mãe, não mais.

- Como pode dizer isso? Ele te disse isso?

- Não, mas eu sei que é assim. É pelo o que aconteceu na boate, e eu não quero falar disso, fico constrangida.

Alexandra afagou os cabelos da filha e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Então suba lá e diga a ele que o que você sente, o que sente de verdade! Assim você vai ouvir dele o que de fato tem que ouvir, para o bem ou para o mal. Depois disso Annely, você realmente estará livre para decidir se quer ou não se casar com Rian. Eu vou lhe apoiar qualquer que seja a sua escolha.

- Não posso a Kamily está com ele. Não quero atrapalhar os dois.

- Kami? O que ela faz aqui? Pensei tê-la deixado na mansão.

- Ela foi largada pelo Miriano que quer abusar da Luna. Os dois foram ao cinema. Tadinha da Luninha vai passar o filme todo lutando contra as mãos ágeis do escorpiano.

- Mesmo assim acho que você deve ir vê-lo. Peça para que ela desça, eu a levo para dar uma volta. Até para relação dela com o pai é melhor que a situação de vocês esteja resolvida.

- Mãe...

- Agora, Annely!

- Sim senhora.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Essa não é uma boa jogada.

- Fica quietinha, ta? Eu era campão de xadrez antes mesmo de conhecer sua mãe. Eu sou um mestre neste jogo.

- Tão bom mestre quanto você foi do tio Hyoga? Ele me contou que venceu você e que alcançou o zero absoluto antes de você também.

- É mesmo, ele te contou, é? Bom para ele!

- Pai você está apelando.

- Não estou e eu já disse para ficar quieta, está atrapalhando minha concentração.

- Deve ser muito triste pensar tanto para fazer uma jogada tão simples. O tio Hyoga já teria terminado.

- Kamily eu vou te colocar num esquife de gelo se você falar da porcaria do tio Hyoga mais uma vez.

- O tio Hyoga sabe como desfazer o esquife, ele me contou que...

- Sua pestinha! Está fazendo só para me provocar – Kamus segurava a menina pela gola da camisa enquanto ela ria displicentemente da falta de controle do pai.

- KAMUS! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Solta minha filha agora!

Annely havia entrado no apartamento no momento em que ele havia se descontrolado. A moça pegou a filha no colo e essa se aninhou imediatamente na mãe enquanto mostrava a língua para o cavaleiro.

- Eu vou te ensinar a me respeitar, mocinha!

- Não vai não! Pelo menos não desse jeito. Ela não é um discípulo, é sua filha.

Annely pôs a filha no chão e explicou que precisava conversar sério com Kamus e que por isso ela deveria ir embora com a avó. O cavaleiro ficou contrariado com a notícia, por mais que a menina o estivesse testando, ele realmente estava feliz com a companhia dela. Ela era exatamente como ele em sua idade e ele sabia que logo acharia as formas corretas de se aproximar dela.

- Já que é assim depois a gente termina o jogo. Pai, pense direitinho na jogada que você estava fazendo, eu sei que posso confiar em sua inteligência.

- Suma daqui menina! Depois a gente acerta nossas contas.

A menina saiu saltitante pela porta deixando os pais em um ambiente desconfortável. A tensão entre eles era algo quase tangível.

- Ela estava certa! Se eu tivesse movido minha peça como havia pensado ela me daria check-mate.

- Kamily é muito boa em xadrez. Foi o Hyoga que ensinou.

- Não fala nele, sério! É muito frustrante pensar que um moleque daqueles tem a total devoção da minha filha enquanto ela me escracha.

- Louis, ela te adora! Pergunte para o Hyoga o quanto ela ficava fascinada com as histórias que ele contava sobre você? Era a pessoa que ele mais queria conhecer na vida, até mesmo do que o pai. O poderoso Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário que nasceu no mesmo dia que ela. Ela tem fascínio por você, ela só está te testando porque quer ver se tudo o que dizem de você é verdade.

- Mesmo?

- Juru – A jovem cruzou os dedos sobre os lábios beijando-os para provar que o juramento era sincero.

- Achei que tinha horário no bifê. Ficou com medo que eu não conseguisse ser pai?

- Não. Tenho certeza que você se daria bem, ainda que tropeçasse no começo.

- Então, por que voltou?

- Porque minha mãe mandou.

- Que?

- Isso! Eu voltei porque minha mãe mandou – De fato, ela não estava mentindo.

Kamus gargalhou. Aquilo era ridículo. Como assim a mãe mandou que ela voltasse?

- Eu estou falando sério, para de rir.

- Ah não, Annely! Não abusa! Como assim sua mãe mandou? O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Ela me disse que eu deveria resolver as coisas com você antes de me casar – Ela falou de uma vez de forma que ele quase não entendeu o que ela havia dito.

- Não temos nada para resolver. Nada além da Kamily.

- É o que você realmente pensa? Tipo... É o que você sente por mim? Nada?

Ele sentiu a boca secar com a pergunta, não queria responder aquele questionamento, pois ele não sabia a real resposta. É claro que ele sentia tudo, menos nada! Sentia-se magoado, triste, decepcionado, sem saber o que fazer, ciumento, raivoso... Deveria ser proibido perguntar a um homem de aquário o que ele sente.

- Aonde quer chegar com isto?

- Só quero uma resposta. Saber o que você sente é importante para mim! Para que eu tome minhas decisões.

- Porque o que eu sinto muda as suas escolhas?

- Para com essa mania insuportável de reverter as perguntas. Você é sempre furtivo quando tento falar do nosso relacionamento.

- Que relacionamento? Achei que tínhamos terminado? Isso tem uns cinco anos, não?

- É assim que você quer jogar, Kamus? Então está bem! Eu vou sair por aquela porta e me escute bem, você não terá mais chances para dizer nada, nada mesmo!

- Já vai tarde!

- Ótimo! Estou indo – Ela estava chorando de raiva e desapontamento. Queria bater em sua mãe por tê-la forçado a passar por isso. Ela já sabia que ele agiria assim, demonstrou claramente isso durante o encontro na noite passada, então para que ela foi insistir? Saiu batendo a porta com força, só queria sumir dali e, se desse, queria sumir do mundo também.

Ela chegou a ouvir a porta do quarto se abrindo, mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Não queria ter que enfrentar a cara de escárnio dele diante do seu sofrimento.

- Eu te amo! – Ele disse baixo, mas e um jeito que ele teve certeza que ela escutou, depois imediatamente voltou para o quarto fechando novamente a porta.

- Desgraçado, filha de uma puta! – Ela praguejou. Porque ele tinha que fazer as coisas acontecerem da forma mais difícil? – Louis, eu não vou voltar! Se quiser venha me buscar aqui! Eu estou falando sério, já chamei o elevador, o que eu disse ainda está de pé!

O elevador chegou e, mesmo que um pouco sem certeza, ela entrou determinada a ir embora. Afinal ele já estava abusando da sorte.

- Sabe qual é a vantagem de ser um cavaleiro de ouro, cherrie? Posso ser mais rápido que seus pensamentos e muito mais rápido que um elevador!

Annely estava de boca aberta. Kamus estava dentro do elevador, de braços cruzados e com um sorriso cinicamente tentador nos lábios.

- Agora me diga, Annely, o que sente por mim? Sua resposta é muito importante para eu tome minha decisão de tomá-la aqui dentro eu de ser mais bonzinho e levá-la até minha cama.

- Eu não consigo falar! – Ela disse sentindo-se sem ar.

- Consegue sim, vamos, apenas diga... – Ele disse se aproximando dela, permitindo que seus lábios se tocassem, mas sem iniciar o beijo.

- Qual resposta me leva para sua cama?

- Diga que me ama, Annely Ilíria...

- Eu te amo...

Os lábios finalmente se deram ao direito de se tocaram para um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Annely instintivamente fechou os olhos e só voltou a abri-los quando sentiu o corpo se apoiar em um colchão macio.

- Eu disse que sou rápido... mas sei fazer o que é certo bem devagarzinho também – Ele falou enquanto se acomodava sobre ela para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Dos lábios ele foi até o pescoço delgado causando arrepios por onde sua boca passava. Os beijos eram alternados com leves mordidas que arrancavam gemidos da jovem. – Você é cantora, não é?

- Porque está me perguntando isso agora? – Ela perguntou com a voz embargada pelo prazer de tê-lo sobre si.

- É que você é profissional então não quero que critique a minha performance. E se contar para o Miro que eu ouço Backstreet boys e esqueço que você é mãe da milha filha. Estamos entendidos? – Ele perguntou dando uma mordida um pouco mais forte na pele entre o ombro e pescoço.

- Simmm

**Hauahuuhaahhahuahhahhauah Eu sou má que nem a Hera. Pessoal abaixo de 18 vai ficar sem saber qual á a música. Voltem a ler no próximo comentário em negrito. **

Ele voltou a beijá-la nos lábios de forma doce e delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo profunda. Enquanto mantinha suas bocas unidas ele passou a desabotoar a blusa estilo japonês que a garota estava usando. Quando o sutiã já estava à mostra, ele novamente largou os lábios e começou a sussurrar no ouvido dela sem de descuidar da tarefa de despi-la.

-When we turn out the lights... The two of us alone together

- Nossa! eu amo essa música.

- Se disser que prefere a voz do AJ eu paro agora! – Ele falou rindo.

- Prefiro você em todos os sentidos.

- Para de conversar que estraga o clima. – Falou terminando de desabotuar a blusa e começando a descer as carícias até o vale entre os seios firmes. - Something's just not right...

Com delicadeza ele suspendeu o corpo dela para ter acesso à abertura do sutiã. Depois de se livrar de peça incomoda ele se deliciou com cada um dos montes dando atenção especial aos bicos enrijecidos. Ele estava inebriado com o fato de voltar a sentir o gosto dela. Ouvi-la gemer a cada toque seu era um prazer indescritível. Enquanto trocava os beijos entre um seio e outro ele continua a sussurrar a música.

- But girl you know that I would never ever let, another's touch, come between the two of us...

Saciado com seu desfrute, ele novamente voltou a descer as carícias, apossando-se da barriga. Ele a sentia com a língua e com os dentes. Annely sentia que cada célula do seu corpo estava em chamas, apreciando o quanto era bom ser possuída por ele. Sem parar com seus carinhos ele começou a retirar a calça que ela vestia, mas antes ele se pos de joelhos para retirar-lhe as botas.

- 'Cause no one else will ever take your place...

Com ela já descalça dele começou a massagear seus pés e a beijá-los

- No one else comes close to you... No one makes me feel the way you do...

Depois continuava a retirar a calça de uma forma tão delicada que ela mal sentia a aspereza do tecido, pois logo as mãos macias do rapaz dominavam seu corpo causando-lhe grande prazer.

- You're so special girl to me... And you'll always be eternally...

- Louis – Ela sussurou ao sentir os lábios dele sobre suas pernas; em sua virilha; se aproximando cada vez mais...

- Every time I hold you near... You always say the words I love to hear... – Ele falou arrenado a tecido branco da calcinha para o lado beijan-do delicadamente a carne antes de tomá-la com volúpua. Ouvi-la germar alto de prazer e pedi-lo que não parasse e que ele a sugasse cada vez mais, só aumentava seu deileite, fazendo que por pouco ele não perdece seu controle. Enquanto continuava a prová-la ele mantia os sussurros que carrgavam a letra da música.

- Girl, with just a touch, you can do so much... No one else comes close...

Ele a levou até o prazer máximo e só assim se deu por satisfeito com os carinhos que aplicava. Ele voltou a beijar sua barriga e subiu com os beijos até novamente se apoderar dos seios túrgidos com o mais profundo prazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios trabalham seus dedos se apossaram da cavidade úmida entre as pernas de Annely. Era maravilhoso perceber o que seus toques eram capazes de fazer com o corpo dela. Ele fazia leves movimento de vai e vem preparando-a ainda mais para recebê-lo por completo.

- O resto eu canto quando você despertar completamente satisfeita em estar nos meus braços... – Ele falou antes de voltar a beijar-lhe a boca com vontade. O beijo refletia todo o desejo que ele estava se contendo em guardar só para entregá-la no momento mais oportuno.

Ele se levantou da cama para despir-se, mas logo retomou seu lugar sobre ela. Com as mãos, ele afastou suas pernas e se posicionou entre elas, mas, para sua surpresa, Annely inverteu as posições ficando sobre ele. No instante seguinte ele sentiu uma pequena mão sobre seu membro conduzindo-o até a entrada umedecida. Ele gritou quando sentiu seu corpo ser lançado para dentro dela, estar com ela era sempre um prazer indescritível.

Ela se movimentava rapidamente sobre ele, os dois gemiam e falavam obscenidades de todos os tipos só para aumentar a luxuria que dominava o ambiente. Quando Kamus sentiu que seu corpo estava perto de alcançar o ápice ele a segurou pela cintura para que as estocadas fossem ainda mais fortes e prazerosas, mas negou-se a inverter as posições. A visão do rosto dela com os olhos fechados e a pele vermelha, reflexos do seu regozijo com aquele ato, o seios se movimentando no ritmo do sexo que faziam. Não havia lugar no mundo melhor do que aquele sob a coisa que ele mais amava na vida.

O gozo chegou para ambos em harmonia total. Annely sentia os olhos lacrimejarem de tanto prazer. Os dois se sentiam completos. Não havia mais dúvidas, mais mágoas, nada! Estavam como sempre deveriam estar, juntos e realizados.

**E ai pessoal, qual é a música? Olhem a nota final depois do capítulo e descobriam o quanto o Kamus sabe ser romântico quando quer. **

Annely se jogou sobre Kamus completamente exausta. Ele a abraçou e assim ficaram esperando que seus corpos voltassem ao normal.

- Porque você faz sempre tudo do jeito mais difícil? – Ela perguntou mexendo com uma mecha do cabelo azulado entre os dedos.

- Por que se eu escolhesse o jeito fácil, não seria tão gostoso. – Ele respondeu dando um beijo na testa, se aconchegando para se entregar ao sono que começava a se tornar insistente. Ela fez o mesmo e também se aconchegou mais entre os braços dele.

Dormiram um sono tranqüilo sem imaginar que alegria dos dois era fúria para a deusa que a tudo observava, mas do que nunca ela sabia que não mais poderia adiar seus planos. "Não tenha tanta certeza de que realmente acordará do lado de sua amada, cavaleiro. Acho que será bem interessante acordar com a sua bela voz cantando em meu ouvido Huahuhuahuaudhuahuahu"

_Continua... _

Nossa! Depois de não sei quantos meses eis que estou de volta! Espero que não tenha feito ninguém desistir de acompanhar o fic devido a demora. Mas eu estou me comprometendo a não demorar tanto para postar o próximo capítulo. A risada maléfica da Hera é minha singela homenagem a Marf que adora esse jeito alegre que a deusa tem de ser. Muito obrigada a todos pelas reviews, a partir deste capítulo eu passarei a agradecer os comentários pessoalmente pelo replay.

Uma beijão a todos, obrigada pela paciência.

LuanaRacos

**Música – No one else comes close. Backstreet boys **

When we turn out the lights  
_**Quando apagamos as luzes **_

The two of us alone together  
_**Nos dois juntos e sozinhos**_

Something's just not right  
_**Alguma coisa não muito certa**_

But girl you know that I would never  
_**Mas você sabe que eu nunca**_

Ever let another's touch, come between  
the two of us  
_**Deixaria que outro toque viesse a se por entre nós**_   
'Cause no one else will ever take your place  
_**Porque ninguém nunca irá tomar o seu lugar**_

CHORUS (Refrão)  
No one else comes close to you

_**Ninguém chega perto do que você é **_

No one makes me feel the way you do

_**Ninguém me faz**__** sentir o que você faz  
**_You're so special girl to me  
_**Você é tão especial para mim **_

And you'll always be eternally  
_**E será eternamente**_

Every time I hold you near  
_**Toda vez que eu te abraço deixando-a bem perto **_

You always say the words I love to hear  
_**Você diz sempre as coisas que eu adoro ouvir**_

Girl with just a touch you can do so much  
_**E com um simples toque, você pode faz tanto **_

No one else comes close  
_**Ninguém chega perto do que você é **_

And when I wake up to  
_**E quanto eu acordo **_

The touch of your head on my shoulder  
_**O toque da sua cabeça no meu ombro**_

You're my dream come true, oh yeah  
_**Você é como um sonho realizado**_

Girl you know I'll always treasure  
_**Você sabe que eu sempre apreciei**_

Every kiss and everyday

_**Cada beijo todos os dias **_

I'll love you girl in every way

_**Eu vou te amar de todas as formas **_

And I always will, 'cause in my eyes  
_**E eu sempre irei, porque na minha mente**_

No one esse comes close to you

_**Ninguém chega perto do que você é **__**  
**_

(Repete o refrão) _**  
**_


	17. XVII Capítulo

_INTENÇÕES DE UMA DEUSA – CAPÍTULO 17_

Os olhos castanhos caminharam de forma desconfiada pela sala. Ainda na porta, a jovem ruiva olhava de um lado para outro do estúdio buscando ter a certeza de que não seria incomodada pela a irritante presença daquele homem alto, másculo, lindo, com aquele par de olhos absolutamente sedutores e...

- Ai que saco! Juliane, tira esses pensamentos da cabeça, é uma ordem!

Ainda um pouco receosa, ela entrou na sala. Relaxou ao constatar que realmente estava sozinha. Respirou aliviada, mas no mesmo instante o ar faltou-lhe aos pulmões.

- Estava a minha procura?

A jovem ficou quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. A raiva tomando conta de si. Como ele conseguia se aproximar de uma forma tão discreta que ela não percebia. Porque ele não a deixava em paz e parava de persegui-la?

- Claro que não! Estava apenas querendo ter a certeza que não teria ninguém aqui para me atrapalhar.

- Não entendo você, sabia? – Ele disse esparramando-se no sofá. – Você é obrigada a tocar para um público enorme quando faz um show e se recusa a ensaiar na minha frente. O que é? Eu de deixo assim, tão desconsertada, que você até se esquece como se toca, é?

- Pretensioso...

- Não sou, não! Mas é o que está parecendo – Ele sorria de forma cínica enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Está bem então! Você me afeta sim. Não consigo me concentrar com você por perto. Satisfeito? Agora que arrancou esta "terrível" confissão de meus lábios, pode me dar licença? Essa nossa conversinha já está me dando nos nervos.

Ela mal terminou de falar quando sentiu os braços fortes do cavaleiro de Gêmeos em volta de sua cintura. A jovem se perguntava como ele conseguia se mover tão rápido, mas seus questionamentos se esvaiam a medida que os lábios dele se aproximavam mais dos dela.

- Queria arrancar beijos dos seus lábios, não confissões do óbvio! – A boca de Saga passou gentilmente sobre a de July. Ela sentia que a respiração começar a falhar em expectativa.

- Eu não vou beijá-la, se é o que está esperando... Já disse que quero arrancar o beijo do mesmo jeito que a fiz confessar que me deseja – Enquanto ele falava seus lábios tocavam o dela, mas não davam nenhuma indicação de que dessa aproximação sairia um beijo.

- Eu não disse que te desejo! Disse que me perturba...

- É mesmo... – Ele sussurrou no mesmo instante em que um de seus polegares movimentou-se de forma sedutora sobre o bico de um dos seios da jovem por cima da blusa que ela usava – Está com frio, ou é a minha presença perturbadora que faz seu corpo reagir dessa forma?

- Para com isso...

- Com o que?

- Com isso que você está fazendo – Ela sentia a voz falhar. Os toques dele estavam cada vez mais provocantes.

- O que?

- Hum – ela gemeu ao perceber que a outra mão caminhava de forma possessiva por sua barriga.

- Está sem fala? Eu posso ajudar. O que você quer que eu pare? De ter tocar ou de enrolar para te beijar de uma vez? – Ele disse descendo os lábios até o pescoço dela, onde se dedicou a beijá-la com intensidade.

- Não para... – Ela falou baixinho, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos dele.

- Você não se define, não é mesmo? – Ele riu para si mesmo enquanto continuava a carícia do pescoço permitindo que suas mãos escorregassem até se acomodarem de forma pervertida sobre a parte de trás da calça da ruiva.

- Eu nem sei seu nome... – Juliane tentava a todo custo retomar o poder sobre si.

- É Saga, mas você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa com a qual você tenha fetiche.

- Você é muito cachorro! – Ela vociferou com raiva. Não acreditava que ele estava levando aquela situação de forma tão leviana.

- Se quiser, eu posso até rosnar... – O Cavaleiro respondeu sarcasticamente.

O som alto de um tapa ecoou pela sala. Saga segurava o rosto na região em que fora atingido, enquanto July se dirigia enfurecida até a porta.

- Brava! Assim você me conquista mais!

- Como alguém pode ser tão cara-de-pau!

- Quer tudo do jeito certinho, é? Eu faço. Vamos jantar? Eu prometo que a parte de incluir você como prato principal só rola se você quiser, e eu não vou forçar!

- Jantar?

- Isso, comer comida.

- Tudo bem. Pegue meu endereço com a Saori. Te espero às oito.

- Estamos combinados. Até lá, minha ruivinha. - Ele disse voltando a se deitar preguiçosamente do sofá com um sorriso de vitória, enquanto ela saia sem nem mesmo entender o que a levou a aceitar jantar. Fitou o homem deitado antes de fechar a porta. Pensando bem, ela sabia muito bem o que a fez aceitar...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite não cabia em si de felicidade. Passar um dia todo em um spa era um sonho antigo jamais realizado devido aos seus intermináveis afazeres como cavaleiro. O que mais lhe deixava feliz era saber que fora seus amigos que se juntaram para pagar a estada no lugar. Onde ele poderia imaginar que até mesmo o pão-duro do Shura abriria a mão?

Ao entrar ficou um pouco surpreso por só ver homens no local, mas pensou que poderia ser um spa dedicado a beleza masculina, mesmo que jurasse que havia visto um homem com uma protuberância muito suspeita no peitoral.

Caminhou até a recepção. Ficou chocado ao ver dois homens se beijando em um sofá, mas achou por bem ignorar, afinal, estava em um país estranho, do qual não tinha muito conhecimento quanto à cultura.

O balcão de atendimento estava vazio. Ele tocou a sineta e esperou que alguém viesse atendê-lo, desejando profundamente que fosse alguém normal. Distraiu-se com a decoração do local a tal ponto que nem reparou chegada da jovem atendente.

- Como posso ajudá-lo?

Afrodite olhou para a atendente e no mesmo estante sentiu a boca secar. Era uma bela garota de longos cabelos cacheados de um castanho bem escuro, quase negro. Os olhos eram castanhos também e ela lhe dava o melhor dos sorrisos, o que o fazia ficar ainda mais encantado com a visão.

- A senhorita pode me ajudar de várias formas... Tenho uma reserva no nome de Afrânio Sccotlan. – Ele falou de uma forma sensual que fez a jovem tremer. Ela riu de si mesma. Como poderia reagir assim depois de 5 anos trabalhando em um spa só para homens, na verdade para homens que gostam de outros homens. Se aquele verdadeiro deus grego, absolutamente perfeito em cada detalhe, estava ali era porque tinha o mesmo perfil dos demais clientes.

- Está aqui senhor. Pela sua reserva, o senhor terá acesso a todos os nossos serviços. Espero que goste, temos grande preocupação em agradar nossos clientes.

- Se os serviços daqui forem tão bons quanto à recepcionista, tenho certeza que vou adorar. – Ela sentiu uma nova onde de tremores a acometer. Ele não podia estar flertando com ela, era impossível, toda cidade sabia que aquele spa era para homossexuais. "Será que ele é bi? Ai que nojo!".

- Tenho certeza que o senhor ficará satisfeito. Siga-me, vou lhe mostrar nossas acomodações.

Os dois caminharam por todo o lugar. Por ser uma segunda-feira o spa estava vazio, não tinha quase nenhum cliente. Afrodite olhava tudo intrigado, os poucos clientes que viu eram homens e todos os funcionários que faziam os serviços também pareciam ser. Na verdade a única mulher que ele havia visto era a recepcionista.

- Gostando do que vê, senhor?

- Muito! – Dite respondeu de uma forma provocante enquanto fitava a jovem com intensidade. Ela estava ficando encabulada com aquele comportamento, ela ficou pensando que tipo de depravado iria a um lugar dedicado ao público gay para ficar flertando com a atendente.

- A primeiro serviço que oferecemos é uma massagem oriental, feita pelo nosso profissional mais competente e um dos mais requisitados. – Eles entraram em uma sala escura e a moça disse que ele poderia se despir e deitar na cama de massagem que em poucos minutos estaria sendo atendido.

A jovem, que se chamava Yuki, saiu correndo da sala. De todos os clientes esquisitões que o lugar já tinha atendido, este era, sem dúvida, o mais estranho. Ele parecia que nem sabia onde estava.

Afrodite estava deitado de bruços sobre a cama com apenas uma toalha tampando seu bumbum. Esperava ansioso que sua massagem começasse e o fizesse esquecer dos suspeitos acontecimentos do spa até aquele momento. Quando ele menos esperava duas mãos fortes e másculas se apossaram de suas costas, fazendo movimento fortes, porém relaxantes.

O cavaleiro estava gostando do tratamento que recebia, mas achava estranho que uma mulher pudesse ter mãos tão pesadas. Resolveu dar uma espiada no massagista e foi nesse momento que os belos olhos azuis do pisciano se arregalaram e tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi levantar-se rapidamente e correr para longe dali.

Enrolado de qualquer jeito na toalha o jovem chegou à recepção arfando. Tocou ferozmente a sineta até que a Yuki apareceu para atendê-lo.

- Meu senhor! Não pode andar nestes trajes nas áreas comuns do spa! – Ela falou com a voz esganiçada, o rosto vermelho como um pimentão por estar diante do corpo perfeito que o cliente exibia.

- Porque um homem estava me fazendo massagem? Um homem não, um troglodita! Pode me explicara isso?

- O senhor preferia o que?

- Oras, é lógico que eu queria que uma mulher estivesse lá. Vem cá, eu lá tenho cara de gay?

A jovem olhou bem para o homem a sua frente. Era um belo rapaz, mais que belo, ele era a imagem da perfeição. Mas os traços delicados e o jeito espevitado de se expressar davam certa dúvida quanto a sua escolha...

- O senhor quer eu seja honesta? – Ela perguntou sem graça.

Afrodite a olhou com um ar horrorizado e raivoso. Sem pensar duas vezes ele a puxou pelo braço e a tomou em um beijo.

Yuki sentiu que a qualquer momento suas pernas não conseguiriam mantê-la em pé de tão bambas. O beijo dele era ardente e profundo. Lábios e língua moviam-se com destreza e ela não viu outra alternativa que não a de corresponder à iniciativa do cavaleiro.

O beijo foi longo e não terminaria se não fosse a chegada do gerente do local que entrou na recepção gritando feito sirene de ambulância.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? SENHORITA YUKI ME ESPLIQUE ISSO AGORA!

Afrodite soltou a jovem no mesmo segundo. Ela olhou para seu patrão em pânico. Uma das regras principais do lugar era que funcionários não poderiam se envolver com os clientes. Ela estava certa de que estava preste a perder o emprego.

- Senhor Kuruma, por favor, não foi minha culpa! Eu juro! Por favor!

- E você rapaz! O que faz no lugar como este? Eu até diria que você tem jeito para coisa, mas em fim...Quer denegrir a imagem do meu estabelecimento?

- Olha, senhor, eu não sabia que esse spa era assim, eu sou estrangeiro, nem fui eu que fiz minha reserva. Foram aqueles depravados que se verão comigo! Quanto ao beijo, eu não pude resistir, sua funcionária é linda! E não tem culpa, eu que forcei a situação! – Ele disse olhando sedutoramente para a garota que novamente sentiu as faces corar.

- Então vista-se e suma daqui! E da próxima vez, verifique onde está se metendo! – O homem disse com um olhar esnobe e saiu em seguida.

Dite pegou a mão de Yuki e lhe deu um cálido beijo. Depois voltou até a sala de massagem para pegar suas coisas. Ao sair ele não viu a jovem na recepção, então ele pegou um cartão com o número do telefone do spa. Pelo menos houve uma coisa boa em tudo aquilo. Ele teria companhia para a festa em homenagem a Hilda; uma bela companhia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Estamos em uma quarta-feira no meio da tarde e o cinema está simplesmente lotado! E dizem que os japoneses são o povo mais trabalhador do mundo. Mais um mito que cai por terra.

- Não faça tanto drama, Miro, é que quarta o cinema é mais barato e os estudantes aproveitam.

- Você tinha que vir com essa peruca ridícula? Está todo mundo olhando para gente.

Luna olhou para Miro com olhos cerrados.

- Quando ficou comigo na boate eu estava com essa mesma peruca e não me lembro de você ter achado ridícula. As pessoas estão olhando porque você fala alto como um megafone!

- EU NÃO FALO ALTO!

- Concordo, você grita!

- Você não me provoque!

- Me diz uma coisa! Você sofre de tpm? Estávamos tão bem, mas quando chegamos aqui você começou a dar chilique!

- Como ir ao cinema com a namorada com essa tanto de gente?

- Não sabia que estávamos namorando. Não lembro de ter sido perguntada a minha opinião.

- Então você é do tipo que fica se esfregando com um homem qualquer? – A voz saiu irônica e descontraída.

- Miriano!

- Como descobriu meu nome?

- Com essa carteira de estudante vencida que você me deu para comprar as entradas enquanto você ia ao banheiro. Não fique tão tristinho, o nome não é tão ruim.

- Nossa! Estou super consolado.

- Não foi nada!

- Para que filme você comprou?

- 300. Pensei que seria perfeito para você, um grego vendo gregos heróicos. Foi uma boa escolha, não foi?

- Claro! E eu tenho certeza que a sua escolha não tem nada a ver com os trezentos guerreiros de cueca...

- Claro que não! Até parece que eu, uma menina pura e ingênua ia pensar nessas coisas. Tudo pela história!

- ¬¬! Verificou a censura, dona Luna, eu não quero ser barrado na entrada! – O cavaleiro não perderia a oportunidade de zoar com a idade da garota.

- Fique tranqüilo, eles só consideram a idade física, não a mental! Você vai entrar com toda certeza.

Miro fez cara de contrariado, mas nem teve tempo de reclamar, pois Luna o puxava para que alcançassem o resto da fila que andava para entrar na sala do filme. Os dois estavam quase no final da fila e, quando entraram, não havia muitos lugares.

Os dois chegaram até uma fileira em que um rapaz gordinho com cara de nerd estava sentado entre duas cadeiras vazias.

- Com licença! Você podia saltar para cadeira do lado para que eu e minha namorada possamos nos sentar juntos?

- Não!

- Como assim, não? – Miro ficou indignado.

- Advérbio de negação, seu ignorante, N A O ~ , NÃO!

- Ora seu... O que te custa mudar de cadeira!

- Depende, quanto vocês têm ai?

- O que? Acha que eu vou te pagar para trocar de lugar! Escuta aqui seu moleque gordo e perebento ou você pula para cadeira ao lado ou vou fazer você pular para fora do cinema!

O garoto nem se abalou e permaneceu no lugar como se o casal nem mesmo existisse. Luna segurou Miro e conseguiu convencê-lo de não matar o garoto. Os dois se sentaram, um de cada lado do nerd irritante que passou o resto do filme lhes roubando a pipoca e o refrigerante. Quando finalmente aquela tortura acabou o casal se levantou rapidamente, Miro puxou Luna pelo braço antes que ela percebesse o olhar de profunda dor do gordinho e a unha de cavaleiro voltando ao normal. No rosto, Miro esboçava o melhor dos sorrisos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Passava das oito da noite quando Kamus voltou a mundo dos conscientes, sentia uma fraqueza estranha que não conseguia assimilar. Nunca tivera esse tipo de problema após qualquer relação e mesmo que com Annely as coisas sempre fossem mais intensas, aquilo estava absolutamente fora do normal. Todo seu corpo estava dormente e ele tinha muita dificuldade em se mover. Olhou para o lado e viu que a jovem não estava mais ao seu lado. Uma estranha sensação de impotência o invadiu e ele novamente tentou se mover, quase conseguiu se sentar, mais logo o corpo voltou ao colchão.

- Algo lhe incomoda, cavaleiro?

Kamus olhou na direção da voz e deparou-se com Annely. Havia algo estranho no timbre dela e, com toda certeza, desde que a conheceu, 'cavaleiro' nunca foi a forma pela qual ela se referia a ele. E não era apenas isso, havia algo estranho na áurea dela, os olhos expressavam uma malicia que nunca fez parte da personalidade da jovem que ele conhecia. Na verdade, com exceção ao corpo, ele juraria que estava diante de uma pessoa completamente diferente.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha mulher?

- Ora, ora, quando foram as bodas? Você sempre me surpreende, sabia? Mesmo que eu tenha retirado todo seu cosmo, fazendo de você um sersinho comum e ordinário, ainda sim você consegui perceber algo de errado, não é? Eu confesso que não sou nenhuma boa atriz, principalmente quando penso em agir como a tapadinha do meu avatar. Ela sempre tão apaixonadinha por você, não sei o que pode ter visto em um magricela sem graça e tão limitado como você. Mas como dizem os bregas "o amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece", em suma, o amor é burro e emburresse a todos que toca.

O cavaleiro novamente tentou se levantar, mas uma força muito superior a sua o impedia.

- Quanto mais tentar se mover, mais fraco ficará. Sabe, eu pensei em ficar ai do seu ladinho para ouvir você cantando no meu ouvido, mas descobrir que seria péssimo para uma deusa da minha estirpe ser lavada ao vômito por um mero mortal. Ela tem esse poder sobre você, não é mesmo? Ela sabe como fazer você agir como idiota, mas é como eu disse, o amor torna as pessoas menos capazes. O mais estranho é que você sempre teve esse discurso e acabou por ser derrotado em razão do mesmo sentimento que sempre condenou. Deveria ter ficado no seu iglu e nunca ter se envolvido com ela. Não imagina o quanto sua atitude prejudicou meus planos, na verdade os atrasou e agora, veja só, terei que sacrificar aquela criaturinha irritante que vocês dois puseram no mundo.

- Fique longa da minha filha! Não permitirei que toque num só fio de cabelo dela! – Novamente a tentativa em se levantar falhou, dessa vez quase o levando a desmaiar.

- Ah, que papai mais preocupadinho! Tadinha da Kamilinha, tão pequena e chata! Terei prazer em ver o sangue dela sendo derramado em minha honra. Annely nunca deveria ter sido tocada por um homem, mas você não soube agir como um verdadeiro cavaleiro e conter seus extintos, mesmo sabendo que o amor de vocês não era abençoado nem mesmo por Athena! Agora o sangue puro e inocente da filha dos pecadores será derramado para restituir a pureza da mãe, para que assim meu espírito de deusa possa assumir por completo o corpo que foi formado tão somente para minha vinda. Annely não existiu, Kamus, era apenas uma marionete esperando pela sua verdadeira controladora.

- Hera...

- Muito prazer, ex-Kamus de Aquário. Sei que essa sua cabecinha esperta já ligou as peças do quebra-cabeças mandado pelo meu "queridíssimo" esposo. Pena que a sua conclusão chegou tarde! Os belos momentos que passou com o meu avatar nesta tarde serviram para retirar todo seu poder! E não pense que eu permitirei que saia daqui para avisar os restantes dos capangas de Athena, antes que a minha posse sobre este corpo esteja completa. Nan nan ni nan não! Vou te levar para um lugar que você conhece muito! Acho que é o lugar ideal para aquele que será seu último túmulo. Dessa vez nem Zeus poderá dar-lhe uma nova vida. Sem cosmo, deixou de ser um cavaleiro e, como um mero mortal, apenas Hades poderia deliberar sobre sua existência carnal. Agora, você há de convir comigo que o senhor do submundo não o tem em alta estima, não é mesmo? Vamos passear!

Dizendo isso, a deusa se aproximou do cavaleiro e tocando-lhe no braço fez com que desaparecessem quarto.

_Continua..._

Espero que o capítulo agrade a todos aqueles que se mantiveram fiéis ao fic mesmo que eu demore tanto tempo em atualizar. Por favor, sempre mandem reviews para as fics que vocês gostam, isso ajuda em muito ao escritor a manter a chama da inspiração acessa. Todos que escrevem fanfics esperam pela reação dos leitores, do contrário o desanimo vem e a gente até se esquece. Agradeço aqueles que mantiveram essa chama acessa em mim. Intenções depende de vocês.

Um grande abraço,

LuanaRacos.


End file.
